<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Hill by MRink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307539">Silent Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink'>MRink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Hill 2设定下的elsanna版本</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 亡者的来信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“亲爱的安娜：</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>我在无尽的梦中看到这座小镇，寂静岭。它和阿伦戴尔一样，群山环抱，碧水蓝天。我们第一次来到这个小镇时，我很确定，你和我一样都情不自禁的喜欢上了这里，它让我有回到了家的感觉。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>阿伦戴尔，我们远去的故乡，已经无法再回去。但是，你答应过我，会再带我重返这里，这个名叫寂静岭的小镇。然而，你没有。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>现在，我孤身一人，在“</em>
  <em>老地方”…….</em>
  <em>等你。</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>爱你的艾莎“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>肮脏的镜子上映出一张苍白毫无血色的脸，本是湖蓝的双眼在室内昏暗的灯光下透出灰霾，在多日无法成眠导致的黑眼圈衬托下，充满了忧郁和绝望。了无生气的五官似乎已经放弃了所有。而本应是醒目的红褐色头发，犹如颓败的杂草披上在肩头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是我吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜凑近镜子，用手摸上冰冷的脸颊。镜子中那颓废的女人也做出了同样的动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毫无疑问，这是我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜心想着，面露厌恶，猛地把视线从镜子中拉开，转身想要逃避。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在身处的地方是一处景区常见的公共卫生间内，不同的是这里肮脏破败，墙壁和地面上尽是褐色的难以言喻的污渍，潮湿的空气中漂浮着排泄物难闻的气味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜紧了紧身上军绿色的工装外套，闭眼稍稍平复情绪，走出了这个让人窒息的空间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>与刚才那狭小让人难受的空间不同，公共卫生间外面是一大片宽阔的湖区，翠绿的青山拥抱清清湖水，虽然是阴天但偶有一两缕阳光穿透云层洒落湖面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜走近湖边，依着路边的矮墙感受湖面吹来的徐徐凉风，回忆起自己来到这里的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果不是一星期前的那封信，安娜这个时候应该还作为一名无趣的电脑工程师，每天家里公司两点一线，过着单调枯燥毫无希望的生活，时不时酗酒放纵，发泄内心痛苦，然后又在无尽的悔恨中自律，周而复此，行尸走肉一般，这才是艾莎离开三年以来她最习惯的生活。这种生活让她可以放空自己的灵魂，仿佛不存在于世一般，绝望的感觉让她感到安心。然而，这理应永无止境的生活，被那份署名是艾莎的来信打破。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾莎，她最亲密的姐姐，最爱的恋人。她已经死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真是荒谬，肯定是假的，死人是不会写信的。艾莎三年前已经不在了，死于恶疾，死于我的怀里。那逐渐冰冷的躯体，和那通过高耸入云的烟囱飘向天空烟雾，都说明她不存在于这个世界的任何角落了。即使到现在，在这个荒无一人的小镇，在这清冷的湖边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，我为什么在找她呢？我为什么要来这个地方？信中说的“老地方”，是什么意思？整个镇子就是我们的老地方。她是指湖心公园吗？我们曾经在哪儿度过了一整天。就我们俩，凝望着水面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾莎，她真的在这儿吗？她真的还活着…….还在……等我？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湖面吹来的风扬起安娜的头发，飘散的发尾甩到脸上微微刺痛，一如安娜进入这个荒芜小镇以来的心情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间不早了。安娜是中午到达这里，现在是深秋，白昼渐短，长夜降至，她得赶在夜幕降临前赶到镇中心找个落脚点。在这鸟不拉屎的镇郊度过第一夜可不在安娜的计划中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这地方从进来以来，连鸟和动物都不见一丁点。而且前方的公路因为施工已经封锁，想要前行只能徒步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真他妈是个糟糕的开始。安娜心中咒骂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不管怎么样，先四处走走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下高速公路时安娜大致看了下路口的区域地图，这个区域离镇中心不远，徒步过去应该不会很长时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜从上衣口袋掏出一张破旧的地图确认位置，这是在旁边的停车场上的废弃小车上寻获的。看了下地图，从公路旁的楼梯下去，就是环湖小路。从哪儿走应该天黑前能到达镇中心。这么想着，安娜往路旁指示楼梯的地方走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>公路楼梯下来，不再是水泥地面，是林间常见的泥路，路的两旁被木桩围了起来。山间的迷雾让整条道路看不到尽头，腐败的植物气味冲入鼻中，厚底工装鞋踩在残枝败叶上发出另人不适的声响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾莎会在那迷雾之中吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安娜费力的盯着仅有几米能见度的前方，满脑子还想着信上的内容，一步一步往迷雾的深处走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在无人的小路上行走了大约十分钟，来到了一处铁门前，长满锈迹的铁栅栏门半掩着，安娜用手轻轻一碰，铁门吱的一声，又打开了更多。安娜走了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>铁门后面是一座坟场，无数的墓碑在迷雾中若隐若现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真希望是一场梦。安娜伫立在墓碑之间，闪过这么一个念头。然后，又摇摇头否定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果这是真实，如果，可以寻回艾莎，那么，什么都无所谓。说到底，如果不是内心寄望于那封无法溯源的信，自己又怎么会内心几经挣扎来到这里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不会回头的。安娜告诉自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”谁在哪里！“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个惊恐的声音从雾中传来，安娜吓了一跳。寻声望去，有一个身影在不远处晃动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗨，我只是路过，别慌。”安娜一边说，一边小心而不惊扰的朝那个影子慢慢走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等距离近了，看清声音的主人是一个褐色中长发的女子。苍白惊恐的面容，米色的高领毛衣，包裹得长腿一丝不漏的牛仔裤，双臂紧紧抱在胸前。她看起来很紧张，还有点神经质。安娜心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……对不起，没事的。我不是故意要吓到你。我只是…..刚好路过，有点迷路来到这。”安娜说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“迷路了？”尽管安娜做了解释，女子还是用戒备的眼光把安娜从头到脚来回看了几遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对，我迷路了。我在寻找寂静岭，请问是从这里一直往前走吗？”安娜点点回答到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这大雾很难看清，不过只有这一条路。你不会走错。”或许因为见安娜同是女人，女子稍微放松了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好的，谢谢。”得到肯定，安娜转身准备离去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你就这样走了？”女子忽然叫住安娜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？怎么了？”安娜狐疑的回头。如果可以，她可不想在这浪费时间和这神经质的女人纠缠，天色又比刚才暗了几分，她得抓紧时间赶路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我觉得你最好别去。”女子用劝诫的口吻说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这座…..这座镇子……有点问题。”女子见安娜没反应，又继续解释。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“问题？”女子的话引起了安娜的注意，于是转身面对神色不安的女子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很难解释清楚，不过……你最好不要去！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“会有危险吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也许吧……不是因为雾气…..而是……”女子环顾四周，神色紧张。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“明白，谢谢提醒，我会小心的。”安娜打断女子的话说到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别！我没说假话！” 女子伸手想拉住安娜，却在将要碰到袖口的时候缩了回来。她的音量提高了不少，仿佛怕安娜不相信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“知道，我相信你。只是，我不在乎哪儿危险不危险。无论如何…..我都要去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在找…..一个人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那是、是、是谁？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一个….很重要的人。只要能再见到她，我意愿做任何事情….任何事情我都愿意。”安娜扶着额头，太阳穴隐隐作痛，犹豫而又艰难地开口说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也是。我在找妈妈….母亲。我已经好久好久没有见到她了。”像是受了安娜的影响，女子幽幽地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”我以为爸爸和哥哥都在这儿，可是我也找不到他们。“女子在墓碑见踱步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱歉，这些不关你的事。”像是发觉自己说了些不妥的话，女子道歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没事，我……希望你能找到他们。”安娜安慰到，话语毫无底气，但心中又暗暗期待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果，她能够在这里找到她想见的人，我是不是…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼前的雾又浓厚了一些，安娜用力深吸一口气，又缓缓尽力吐出，仿佛要将自己和女子的不安一同从狭窄的胸腔中全部榨出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……安娜…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知是不是幻听，迷雾深处隐约飘来一声宛若叹息的呼声，安娜向浓雾迈开了脚步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 迷雾中的小镇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------以下是回忆的分割线---------------------------------------</p><p>艾莎终于睡着了。</p><p>安娜费了好大劲才控制住她，把那支医生留下的镇静针扎进她瘦如枯枝的手臂。</p><p>这里是距离市中心45分钟车程的城郊公寓，五层高的建筑紧挨着一片白桦林而建。红砖砌成的外墙上布满藤蔓，盘根错节的藤枝如同年轮一样记录了这栋公寓的年龄。尽管公寓周边环境幽美，但入住率不足六成。住户绝大部分是日渐衰落，等着死神不知何日来领走的独居老人。像安娜和艾莎这样的年轻人极少见。如果不是因为医生说艾莎的病需要静养，安娜也舍不得搬离市区那居住了多年的温馨小公寓。</p><p>安娜疲惫地在艾莎床头旁的椅子坐下，老旧的椅子有气无力地吱响了声。</p><p>路灯已亮起，窗台上的雪厚厚地积累着几乎覆盖了半个窗户。这场从清晨下起的雪很安静，悄悄的，没完没了。安娜记忆中这么大的雪没有见过到几次。再上一次遇到，是她和艾莎离开自幼长大的阿伦戴尔的那天晚上。那天和今天一样，是平安夜。</p><p>昨天，艾莎的主治医生汉斯来家里给她复诊。借安娜送他去楼下公交站的时间，他告诉安娜，艾莎的病情已不适合继续居家休养，她需要到医院接受进一步的治疗，那里的工作人员都是专业的。而且最重要的是，如果安娜说服艾莎接受这个提议，医院可以免除艾莎今后的全部治疗费用，她的疾病实在太特殊了，是可遇不可求的罕见病例。</p><p>这个过于露骨的建议让安娜很反胃，但是她也知道汉斯医生说的都是事实，他清楚她们的情况。这几年艾莎的疾病已彻底耗尽她们辛苦积攒下来的那点积蓄，而且艾莎的情况不能放任她独处。可是如果选择照顾艾莎，安娜就不得不放弃来之不易的稳定工作，她们未来的生活将无法保障。若选择工作，那艾莎……..安娜进退维谷。</p><p>汉斯医生说这次机会很难得，背后恰好得到大学的医疗研究机构支持，希望安娜认真考虑并尽快答复。他期待圣诞节过后能收到安娜的好消息。最后，在搭上返回市区的公交前，他祝安娜和艾莎圣诞快乐。</p><p>房间里暖气开得很大，空气非常干燥，安娜一瞬不瞬地望着艾莎的睡颜过了好久，眼睛涩疼得难受，却没有要闭上的打算。</p><p>药物的作用让艾莎睡得很沉，以至于连表情都放松了。安娜已经很久没见到她这样的表情了。她就像不谙世事的孩童，毫无防备。</p><p>不知道是不是空气太干燥了，恍惚中安娜似乎听到了柴火燃烧发出的声响。起初那声音很微弱，像是炭火表面爆裂发出的细小星火。而后这微小的星火受到了鼓动，火舌从柴薪的内部串了传来，越演越烈。</p><p>安娜从椅子上站起，走到艾莎床边，掀开她身上的被褥。</p><p>这里很暖和，她不会着凉。安娜一边想，一边爬上床铺，跨坐在艾莎的腰上。床垫承受着两个人的重量，发出吱吱的闷哼。</p><p>安娜觉得很饥饿，这感觉几乎让她晕厥，但她清楚这并不来源于食欲，而是身下这个在自己眼前一点一点失去生命活力的姐姐。</p><p>安娜俯下身，嘴唇在碰上艾莎双唇时犹豫了下，停了下来。时间太久，她已经忘记了要怎么去亲吻艾莎。</p><p>左手替代了嘴唇，从艾莎冰凉的唇角开始，沿着消瘦的下颌线条一路向下，摸索入衣物深处，一寸寸确认那残存无几的生命力。而右手，安娜抚上自己嘴唇，复刻着左手的线路。</p><p>冰冷的左手，火热的右手。越是往下探索，艾莎有多冰冷，安娜就有多火热。当安娜指尖触碰到自己湿润得像要即将喷发熔岩的欲望出口时，左手已被冻伤得毫无知觉。安娜以为，如果她再不做些什么，要么她被高温熔岩吞噬，要么艾莎被极寒冻裂粉碎。</p><p>安娜费力地解除了自己和艾莎的束缚。当她把火热和冰冷的源头紧紧贴在一起时，电流般窜遍全身的舒畅让安娜发出悠长的一声闷吼，就像受伤的被抛弃的小兽。安娜花了点时间，在脑海中一点一点挖寻记忆中的动作，摆起了腰。她以为自己的动作很轻盈，但事实上艾莎的腰身因撞击看起来几乎折断。</p><p>艾莎会醒来吗？安娜喘着粗气摇摆着，就像小时候她瞒着父母偷偷半夜爬上艾莎的床把她摇醒陪自己胡闹一样，心里满是期待。然而，那个人只是沉睡着。</p><p>被折起身躯而形成一条沟壑的艾莎的小腹，不知什么时候积累起水渍，安娜以为那是自己滴下的汗水，但是那片水渍越积越多，漫出了沟壑，源源不断滑落床单。安娜意识到方才干涸的眼睛已经被湿润模糊。</p><p>过了好些时间，大概有一个世纪那么长，当火焰被消融的冰块扑灭，安娜无力地趴倒在艾莎身上。想要拥抱的双手，在最后一刻放弃，只是伸展在艾莎身体的两侧。从床的正上方看去安娜像是一座覆盖在艾莎身上的十字架。</p><p>安娜埋首在艾莎颈间，耳边的呼吸声很平稳，艾莎并不知晓刚才发生的一切。</p><p>眼角的余光穿过房门看到客厅。餐桌上的烤火鸡不知滚到了那里，圣诞蛋糕摔烂在桌边，但闪烁着装饰灯的小圣诞树奇迹般完好地伫立在桌面正中央。</p><p>房间里实在太安静了。</p><p>安娜觉得自己躺在荒野冰原上，这里一切风平浪静，没有艾莎。</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------以下是现实的分割线---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“艾莎！”</p><p>如同猝不及防沉入湖心的可怜溺水者，被下坠的恐惧包围，倒灌入鼻的寒冷湖水呛痛了胸口，安娜在剧烈的窒息感中猛然醒来，大口大口地喘息着。</p><p>周围很暗，但并不是一点光都没有。安娜努力压制住胸膛的喘息，渐渐平复。眼睛接收到栅栏状的光源，安娜判断现在是在某个公寓房间的柜子里。</p><p>身体很疲惫，尝试动了动手指，左手传来冰冷硬物的触感。那是把子弹已经打完的手枪，，安娜知道。</p><p>见鬼！这都是怎么一回事！</p><p>安娜抬起拿着手枪的手狠狠地往额头上磕了几下。坚硬的锐角撞疼了脑门，帮助安娜确认身处在现实中。</p><p>爬满额头的冷汗顺着脸颊滑落，伴随着头部的阵阵刺痛安娜记忆逐渐清晰，想起了她是怎么进入这个柜子的。</p><p> </p><p>穿过墓地，沿着大雾弥漫的道路一直走，越是前进雾气越浓。像是钻井机之类的打桩噪声从雾的另一端传来，雾气中混入了机油与尘埃的气味。</p><p>这里雾气那么重或许与附近的矿井有关。安娜想着，不由加快了步子，天色更暗了她得赶紧。</p><p>当脚底的枯叶不再发出声响，泥土柔软的触感被柏油路的坚硬替代，穿过一处工厂区域，安娜终于来到了小镇。</p><p>安娜看了眼手腕上的表，下午五点刚过一刻，但天色已像六七点。迷雾笼罩的小镇上见不到任何人和车。可能是因为大雾的关系交通暂时封闭了，居民也应该是早早回家休息。这里本来也是郊区，安静并不奇怪。雾这么大即使有地图也不好识别方向，只能转转碰下运气找个地方落脚。</p><p>安娜沿着路面上车道箭头的方向继续走。没走出多远，十字路口中央出现了大片大片的血迹。鲜红与柏油路的黑色形成刺眼的对比。难道这里发生了凶案？安娜心里一惊。</p><p>路口右边忽然闪过一个摇晃的身影，正踉踉跄跄地跑进大雾里。</p><p>他是受害者吗？不会是艾莎吧？想到这安娜立刻追了上去。</p><p>安娜寻着地上的血迹一路狂追。真是奇怪，刚才那影子看起来行动并不快，怎么追了半天还没追上。顺着地上断断续续的血迹，安娜喘着粗气边跑边想。安娜直到大学毕业前都是学校足球队的，自认身体底子很好，即使最近几年疏于锻炼。但追赶一个行动不快的人怎么说也不难。</p><p>实在追不动了，安娜打算停下来歇歇，发现前方就是道路的尽头，一处施工中的隧道入口。</p><p>工地周围杂乱地摆放着许多施工用具，看样子工人已经下班。隧道口传来微弱的沙沙声响，很像机器发出的白噪音。安娜走近，跨过施工围栏，发现隧道口的箱子上放着一台老式的收音机，白噪音正是从它那发出的。</p><p>安娜拿起收音机，这时隧道更里面的地方有个东西摇摇摆摆站了起来，安娜瞬间警惕起来，朝隧道里看去，她认出那是大雾中看到的身影。</p><p>安娜试着靠近那个身影，在看清的一刻被吓了一大跳。</p><p>在隧道中央痛苦地扭动身体的，哪里是一个”人“，而是一个全身被沾满血污的纱布包裹着的无脸人形怪物【注1】，它拼命挣扎的样子就像要挣脱束缚一样。</p><p>怪物！安娜害怕得下意识向后退，而那怪物扭着身体向安娜走来。</p><p>退了没几步，隧道口的护栏挡住了安娜的去路。安娜慌乱地向身后摸索，试图寻找一件可以防身的道具。万幸的是，当怪物离安娜大约还有两米距离时，安娜从松动的护栏上拔出了一根带有钉子的铁棍。在怪物靠近的一刹，安娜拼尽全力把铁棍向怪物的头上狠狠砸去。</p><p>事情没想象中艰难，本来已经受伤的怪物在安娜奋力挥棒攻击下，没几下就痛苦地发出呻吟倒地不起。</p><p>这是怎么回事？这种怪物不应该存在世上。难道是从某个秘密实验室里跑出来的？又或者这是一场幻觉。但是，刚才铁棍砸在肉块上的清晰触感和眼前流淌着鲜血的物体提醒了安娜，这是真的。</p><p>看着眼前的怪物安娜发自内心的厌恶。为了确认怪物是不是已经死去，安娜上前又用力的踹了两脚，确认了它的死亡。而这时，一旁的收音机停止了噪音，断断续续传来人声。安娜从箱子上拿起收音机靠近耳边。</p><p>“安……我….回…….等你…”收音机里传出一把女声，背景杂音很大，但安娜听出了，那是艾莎的声音。</p><p>艾莎确实在这里。即使刚经历了死亡的威胁，安娜更加肯定来时的念头。或许留着这收音机能帮上些忙。惊惶未定的安娜把收音机放入上衣口袋，有备无患地拿上铁棍，快速离开了工地，沿路返回镇上。</p><p> </p><p>回到镇上街灯已亮起，浓雾使得街道可见度降到了最低，两三米外已无法看清。浓雾中不时有几个黑影晃过，每当那些黑影靠近安娜，口袋里的收音机就发出沙沙声响像是一种警报。街上已不宜停留，得快点找一处躲避的地方。墓地里的女人说得没错，这座镇子“有问题”。</p><p>在收音机的帮助下，安娜一边绕开那些令人恶心的东西，一边尝试去敲开途经的每一处建筑。但是小镇里似乎都是空置已久的废屋。无论是餐厅、花店、商场又或是民宅，大门都紧紧地闭锁着。就在安娜几乎要放弃寻找可入屋的避难点，要凭借那根从工地捡来的铁棍与满街的怪物拼搏到天亮时，她终于打开了停车场附近的一栋公寓的大门。</p><p>公寓内很暗，外头路灯的灯光通过仅有的几扇窗给室内带来点光亮。安娜试着在墙上寻找室内灯的开关，却发现这里已经被断电。没办法，安娜只能用老办法，在这样的环境下一间间房门去试开，看看那个房间能够容下她这疲惫的身体。然而令人沮丧的是，安娜从一楼试到二楼，这里的房间全都被从里面锁上了。</p><p>二楼只剩下几个房间还没试。当安娜转动205房间时，意外地，门打开了。</p><p>安娜走进房间，玄关处有光亮，光源来自客厅。走进客厅，原来这光亮是来源于一个道具服装模特身上挂着的便携式手电筒。安娜上前取下手电筒，别再胸前的口袋上。</p><p>当手电筒照亮道具模特身后的客厅，一具以为是道具残肢的物体站了起来。这个相似的场景，加上口袋中收音机此时发出刺耳的噪音，安娜心中警铃大响，立刻把随身的铁棍拿出，做好了迎战准备。</p><p>赤裸光滑的躯体，诡异地扭曲着，眼前的怪物【注2】与下午隧道口碰到的有些像，又有些不一样。这个怪物并没上半身，准确的说，它的上半身和下半身一样，这是一个由两具女性下半身上下拼凑起来的怪物，外形呈现“X”状。四条修长的女性大腿在安娜眼前挥舞着靠了过来。</p><p>比起下午满身血迹的怪物，这个有着光滑肌肤的怪物给安娜带来的不适更为明显。强忍着胃内的翻腾，安娜用对待前一个怪物的方法，像挥动全垒打一样用铁棍狠狠攻击。</p><p>这些怪物很恐怖，但也很脆弱。铁棍砸在肉块上发出“啪叽啪叽”的声响，鲜血飞溅，眼前的怪物抗不住几下攻击就倒下了。</p><p>看来这个公寓也不适合过夜，此地不宜久留。安娜迅速做出决定，冲出房间往下楼的楼梯跑去。可是当安娜出到走廊却发现外面和进来时不一样了。</p><p>似乎是空间发生了扭转，整个二楼楼道布局没有改变，但下楼的楼梯已消失，只剩一条往上的楼梯。</p><p>说不定这里附近真的有一个国家秘密试验基地。试验的失败创造了可怖的怪物，还造成了空间立场的扭曲。安娜的后背早已被冷汗浸透，自嘲着为眼前这窘境开脱。这里的一切太疯狂、太荒唐了。这一定是上帝开的玩笑。但是，如果这玩笑能让上帝开心，只要能找回艾莎，安娜愿意付出一切代价。</p><p>无路可退，安娜只好硬着头皮爬上三楼的楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>三楼的格局和二楼一致，不同的是走道被一道铁栅栏分割成了两边，无法去到另一头。借助手电筒，安娜看见一把钥匙掉落在栅栏的另一侧，那个距离应该伸手可以够到。</p><p>安娜趴下身，伸直手和肩膀去摸那把钥匙。快要够到的时候，一双印着雪花图案的蓝色小鞋子忽然出现在视线的边缘。那鞋子的主人一脚把钥匙踢走，又狠狠地在安娜的手背上踩了一脚。</p><p>“Ouch！”安娜发出了疼痛惨叫。</p><p>安娜愤怒地抬起头，发现栅栏对面是一个七、八岁样子的小女孩。白色的长袖T恤，浅蓝色的裤带连衣裙，白金色的头发编成单麻花辫落在背后。</p><p>“笨蛋！活该！”突然出现的捣蛋鬼朝安娜做了个鬼脸，开心地笑着跑开，消失在另一边走廊黑暗的尽头。</p><p>天啊！没看错吧！刚才那里有一个孩子。</p><p>刚才的愤怒被惊喜替代。那个女孩是安娜进入这个充满怪物的小镇以来遇到的第一个人。</p><p>但是，她怎么出现在这么危险的地方。难道她不怕吗？不过看她轻松恶作剧的样子，她似乎对这里很熟悉。但不管怎么说这里太危险了，我得追上她。或许，我还能从她哪里问到些关于这个奇怪的小镇的消息。甚至有可能，关于艾莎的。</p><p>一瞬间喜悦与恐惧在安娜心头反复，但情况紧急容不得浪费时间。为了尽快搞清楚去到对面的方法，安娜借手电筒灯光在三楼楼梯口处再次确认楼层布局图。原来这栋公寓有两个楼梯口，分布在回字形走廊尽头的两端。刚才二楼上三楼的楼梯只是其中一端。二楼走廊没被封锁，从那的另一端楼梯上来就能到三楼的对面。</p><p>确认了可行的路线，安娜迅速跑下二楼，从另一条楼梯返回三楼。但是当他来到刚才小女孩在的那侧，除了地上那把被踢开的银色钥匙，并没有小女孩的踪影。</p><p>时间刚过去不久，她应该没那么快离开这栋建筑，安娜判断。可这栋建筑有几十个房间，她会在那里呢？安娜看了看手中贴着307房标签的钥匙，这是目前唯一的线索。</p><p> </p><p>电影里说“人生就像巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗会是怎样的惊喜”。但是对于安娜而言，她的巧克力人生早在艾莎患病那年就结束了。艾莎患病后安娜的人生变成了左轮枪大冒险，永远不知道厄运的子弹什么时候让自己的脑袋开花。</p><p>不对，人生的左轮枪大冒险其实在更早的时候就开始了，在她和艾莎初次拥有彼此的时候。</p><p>安娜站在307房门前，插入钥匙，打开大门。</p><p>307的房间和205很像，这不光体是空间格局的相似，连遭遇都一同复制了。</p><p>307室内是这栋建筑里唯一有灯光的房间，尽管不明亮。从玄关往里看去，一个身躯强壮，赤裸上身，头部被沉重而又巨大的铁制三角头盔覆盖的男性怪物，正在用他男性的象征操弄着两个像205房里遇到的女性怪物。从他摆动腰部的幅度，可以直观地感受到动作的粗暴。而被挤压在桌子和他之间的两个女性怪物，那八条腿就像断臂残肢，仅靠皮肤维系着连接，似乎下一秒就要骨肉分离。男性粗重的喘息和女性刺耳的惨叫充斥着客厅。</p><p>眼前的景象太过于刺激，安娜差点失声叫了出来。然而求生欲使她立即捂紧了自己的嘴巴。</p><p>似乎是察觉了门口有动静，三角头的动作停滞了那么一秒，肩膀的动作像是要回过头。</p><p>这时逃跑肯定会被发现，无奈之下安娜只能立即闪躲进玄关里开着门的壁柜内。关门，切断手电筒光源，整个动作一气呵成。</p><p>当三角头把头转向玄关时，安娜确信他看到的只有闭合着的壁柜。因为他停下的动作又继续了起来。</p><p>老实说躲在狭小的壁柜里看怪物媾合绝对不是什么美好的体验，如果可以无所顾忌，安娜相信她现在一定能把昨天的早餐都一并呕吐出来。但是恐惧和求生欲让她把这翻江倒海的呕吐欲望压制了下来。</p><p>壁柜的门是百叶窗式样，外面的声音无法隔绝，但至少能闭上眼睛隔绝外面画面。然而身处险境安娜也不敢这么做。她得紧盯着外面的情况，随时做好逃生的准备。</p><p>透过门缝隙，视线中的物体显得较实体单薄，但即使这样看到的三角头依然显得很强壮。他上身的每一块肌肉都沾满斑驳血迹，涨鼓鼓的，仿佛他就是暴力的象征。如果只凭手头的铁棍肯定无法对抗他，但好在安娜运气不错，在壁柜里摸到了一把半自动手枪。枪很沉，里面应该是有子弹。安娜以尽可能轻的动作，把枪举到胸口握紧，随时做好射击准备。</p><p>柜子外的躁动没有持续很久，伴随着三角头一声震彻房间的怒吼，被他摧残的另两个怪物如失去提线的木偶瘫倒在地上。终于结束了，他应该要离开了吧。安娜紧张地猜测。</p><p>然而下一秒，更令安娜预想不到的事情发生了。三角头像拎小鸡一样提起地上怪物的脚，像撕一片破布一样从中间轻易地把两个怪物先后撕成了两半。与那鲜红的画面同步，血腥的气味瞬间侵入柜中。这次安娜没忍住发出了惊呼。而这一失误，引起了铁三角头对玄关这边的关注。他向安娜的方向移动了过来。</p><p>那个血腥的刽子手越来越近了，安娜也彻底看清了三角头的样子。与其说它是怪物，不如说是恶魔。那个可怖的三角头盔被铁锈和血迹染成红色，强大的气场环绕着他的周围，只是看着他，就能感受到死亡的恐惧。</p><p>恶魔正一步步向安娜逼近，安娜再也控制不住，崩溃地尖叫着用力扳动手枪机关，惊慌的子弹穿破柜门射向那个恶魔。然而即使威力强大如手枪，被子弹射中身体多处的三角头完全没有受到影响有要停下的样子。</p><p>我要死在这里了！随着最后一发子弹打完，三角头步步逼近，安娜放弃地紧闭眼睛。</p><p>可就在这时，外头响起了防空警报。刺耳的警报贯穿了这个迷雾小镇的恐怖夜晚。安娜等待的死亡并未降临，柜门外传来脚步移动的声音，渐渐地、慢慢地、随着防空警报的结束而消失。</p><p>安娜蜷缩在柜中用手臂紧紧环抱着自己，眼睛依然紧闭着不敢睁眼。过了好一会，感觉到周围因恐惧而停滞的空气又流动了起来，疲惫排山倒海地向安娜袭来。压抑着自己忍受了一天的安娜脑袋一片空白，意识像艾莎遗体火化那天从烟囱飘散的烟雾，不知消散向何处。</p><p> </p><p>是的。安娜是在过度的惊吓后忽然被放过，松懈的神经抗不住刺激一下昏迷了过去。安娜终于理顺事情前因后果。</p><p>我要不是他妈居然相信了那封信，来到这他妈糟糕的地方，就不会遇到这他妈可怕的怪物。安娜开始后悔了。</p><p>【你答应过我，会再带我重返这里，这个名叫寂静岭的小镇。然而，你没有。现在，我孤身一人，在“老地方”…….等你。】</p><p>信上的内容闯入脑海。安娜的心紧紧揪疼起来，这疼痛提醒了安娜，得离开这里，艾莎在等着。</p><p>巨大的恐惧还未散去，但寻回艾莎念头无比清晰。</p><p>柜子外很安静，安娜小心翼翼地靠近衣柜的缝隙往外看，除了凌乱摆放的家具，什么都没有。先前遇到的怪物已经不见踪影，仿佛从未在这里出现过。</p><p>手还在发抖，但安娜把它轻轻地靠上了柜门。喉咙很紧，于是咽了咽口水。</p><p>安娜推开了柜门。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>=================================================================</p><p> </p><p>关于本章节中的一些注解如下：</p><p>【注1】：被纱布缠绕全身体的无脸怪，象征着被束缚的肉身。安娜因艾莎重病，长期照顾着她，个人生活全被艾莎的疾病紧紧束缚，无论是精神上还是肉体上。</p><p>【注2】：由两具女性下半身上下组合成的怪物，象征着同性结合。从目前文中信息不难看出，安娜和艾莎是不仅是姐妹，并存在肉体以上的悖德关系。</p><p>【注3】：被巨大铁制三角形头盔笼罩头部的强壮怪物，象征着暴力与性。这点可以从客厅中它对注解2中的怪物强制进行不可描述的事情和将其残忍撕毁可知。</p><p>【注4】：安娜在小镇探索过程中先后遇到以上三个怪物，怪物们丑陋而又鲜明的形象必然对她精神上造成了冲击，因此才有了开头她在昏迷中梦到了“亵渎”艾莎片段。这个片段是安娜内心的直接反映。在艾莎病重期间，安娜对她的感情发生了变化，爱情变得不再只有美好，还伴随着渴望、克制、压抑和无法宣泄的性欲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 没有出口的公寓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房间里比进来时明亮了许多，窗外黑夜已过，尽管雾气未散但确实天亮了。</p><p>这是一个再普通不过的美式公寓房间，毫无特色的摆设，随处可见的大众设计家具，空旷而又清冷。安娜看了眼手表，距离她昨天离开家已经过了近26小时，肚子传来咕咕的声音，安娜才想起自己已经一整天滴水未进。当威胁暂时离去，人类本能的生理需求被唤醒。</p><p>公寓里有冰箱，安娜把它打开，里面意外地有新鲜的食物。安娜拿起一盒牛奶，生产日期是在三天前。这里真是个奇怪的地方。安娜回忆着昨天荒谬的经历不禁感到好笑。安娜把牛奶打开，又从冰箱里取出生菜、罐装火腿和切片面包，做了一个又冷又难吃的三明治，囫囵地把肚子填饱。不管怎么样，既然无法扭转事实的发生，而现在也不能就这样死去，有些东西只能选择忽略和继续。</p><p>解决了最基本的生理需求，安娜拿出地图再次确认。她的目的地是小镇南端的玫瑰湖公园，那个她和艾莎度过了一整天美好时光的地方。从停车场旁的这栋公寓过去，至少还要经过2个街区。</p><p>昨天短暂的镇上探索让安娜对这个小镇有了些基本的了解。镇上的许多道路因施工改造而封闭，居民消失在大雾中，浓雾里隐藏着各种恐怖的怪物，收音机、铁棍和枪能让她在这个小镇上生存下去，直到找到艾莎。</p><p>没错，如果要继续在小镇上探索安娜需要武装自己。既然房间里有枪，那屋主应该还藏有些弹药。于是安娜在房间里翻箱倒柜，而后确实在卧室的床头柜里找到了五十多发子弹，和一个急救包。对于一个生存冒险恐怖游戏，这个前期装备配置还不错，安娜一边庆幸一边把枪重新装满子弹，剩余东西塞进房间里找到的双肩包，然后背上身。</p><p>从地图上看，昨天来时的路是无法穿过街道封锁到达玫瑰湖公园的，最快的捷径是从公寓的另一侧去到邻近的街区，然后绕过几条小路才能到达。</p><p>重新整理好情绪，路过冰箱时又把里面可携带的食物塞满背包，安娜重新打开公寓的大门。</p><p>外面的走廊和昨晚一样阴森森，周围很安静，收音机没有发出声响，起码现在是安全的。安娜在二三楼层里来回上下跑了几次，确认了一个事实。通往一楼的楼梯消失后就再没出现，而三楼是顶楼也没有通道去到楼顶。目前能离开这栋建筑的方法大概只能从307房客厅的窗户跳出去。但是那个高度安娜确信自己不可能安全落地，而且那侧方向也不是去玫瑰湖公园的道路。怎么办好呢？</p><p>安娜重新回到307房间，坐在沙发上思考对策。忽然，她看到了脚边粗壮的带着长钉钩的铁棍，有了想法。虽然没有钥匙无法开启其他公寓的房间，但如果用铁棍强行撬开应该不难，从307的门锁看，是那种廉价的普通门锁，暴力敲开是可行的。还好肚子已经填饱，而且作为前足球运动员安娜对自己的气力从来不怀疑。但本以为这是个可靠的方法，不想实施过程中安娜遇到了新难题。</p><p>整栋公寓的空间完全被打乱。即使打开了其他房间的门，里面都是密闭的房间，而每一个密闭房间里的门，再打开不是走廊就是另一个新的密室，这公寓就像个默比乌斯环，没有出口。</p><p>汗水早就打湿前额的头发，双手掌因紧握铁棍摩擦得发热疼痛，而且铁棍在反复撬门的过程中早已变形弯曲，恐怕很快失去它的作用。但好在安娜并不笨，在开头的几次失败后，安娜学会了在每一道打开的房门上用铁钩做标记，这样重复的线路就可以逐一排除，可能的前进道路渐渐清晰。如果安娜没有推测错，二楼西面的最后一间房，212室，打开后前进的道路应该又推近了一步。</p><p>老样子，铁棍撬动大门，用脚奋力蹬几下，安娜踹开了212室的大门。212的房间面积比前面打开的任何一间都要大，安娜穿过客厅，打开室内门，里面出现一间像健身房里的练舞室的房间，有一整面墙的镜子。镜子前的地板上，有一个面朝镜子侧躺着的女人。安娜认出她是墓地里遇到的那个女子。但是此时的她似乎和在墓地里见到时有些不一样，在她的周围环绕着一股诡异和不祥的气息。</p><p>“Oh，是你。”地上的女子先认出了镜子里的安娜，气若浮丝地说。</p><p>“嗯….没错。我们又见面了。我叫安娜。”安娜靠近女子，但在距离几步的地方停下，她看到镜子中映出的那个面无表情的女子，正拿着一把锋利的匕首放在眼前把弄着，而且匕首的尖端还带着血迹。安娜不知道她发生了什么，也害怕她忽然做出危险的事情，只好保持距离观察，并慢慢蹲下身放低姿态，尽可能解除女子的警惕。</p><p>“……我叫辛蒂。”女子发出长长的一声叹息，幽幽地回答。</p><p>“辛蒂，ok，我不知道你打算做什么…..但办法总会有的。“她似乎很绝望，安娜能感受到她的情绪，安慰说道。</p><p>”真的吗？但是…..你和我一样吧，逃避总是更容易。而且，我们也是活该的呀。“</p><p>辛蒂并不相信安娜，并说出了另人吃惊的另一番话。她似乎知道了一些东西。这让安娜惊讶的同时也觉得自己被冒犯了，那埋藏在心底不愿去面对的黑暗。</p><p>“不，我跟你才不一样！“安娜站起来，往后退了几步，下意识地否定辛蒂的话。</p><p>”你害怕了吗？“辛蒂质疑。”不过，对，对不起。”她继而又道歉，似乎她为自己的失言感到懊悔。</p><p>“我没关系，那个，你找到了你妈妈吗？”安娜再次走近躺着的辛蒂，刚才的话看起来她是真的无恶意。</p><p>“还没呢，到处都找不到她。”</p><p>“她住在这栋公寓里吗？” </p><p>“我不知道…..”</p><p>”所以，你只知道她在这个小镇了？“</p><p>“你说什么？你怎么知道的？” 辛蒂终于对安娜的话有了些反应，她在地上坐了起来，不可思议地看着安娜。</p><p>“呃….我猜的，因为你说你在找她呀。不然我怎么知道呢。”安娜解释。</p><p>“也对….我很抱歉，可能我太累了。” 辛蒂垂下头沮丧地说，用拿着匕首的那只手抚上额头。明晃晃的峰刃挨着她的脸，安娜真担心她一不小心把自己伤害到了。</p><p>“那么，你是为什么来到了这里？我指这个房间。”安娜问。</p><p>“嗯….抱歉…..” 辛蒂像是想起不好的东西，发出痛苦的呻吟，表情变得无措起来。“对了，那个你要找的人找到了吗？”她反问安娜。</p><p>“还没有呢。”安娜如实回答。“你看，她叫艾莎，是我的姐姐。”安娜从胸前的口袋里小心取出一张照片，是一张合照，一个浅金色头发的女人和安娜头靠着头，肩挨着肩，并排在某个湖边拍摄的。照片上的两人笑得非常灿烂。这是安娜很喜欢的一张照片。</p><p>“我很遗憾…..她长得非常漂亮。“辛蒂显然没想到安娜会有这么一举动，她盯着照片看了看，又开始道歉。</p><p>“我没事，反正，她已经去世了。也不知道为什么，我会觉得她在这里。”安娜收起照片继续说道。</p><p>“她去世了？” 辛蒂不可思议地问。</p><p>“别担心，我没疯，反正，我就是这么觉得。”安娜说。</p><p>“…….我想，我该去找妈妈了。” 辛蒂突兀地说，然后起身就要走。</p><p>“要不要和我一起？这里很危险，我已经明白你在墓地里说的那番话的意思了。”安娜发出邀请。这个鬼地方既然都没打算离开，两个人相互照应总比一个人好。</p><p>“不！算了吧，我会拖累你的。”安娜没想到辛蒂坚定地拒绝。</p><p>“那这个呢？”安娜指了指辛蒂手中的匕首。</p><p>“你能帮我拿着吗？” 辛蒂犹豫了下说道。但安娜其实本意是她有匕首，自己有枪，两人一起会比较安全。</p><p>“…..当然。”安娜回答。</p><p>“如果我继续拿着，不知道会做出什么事来。”</p><p>她原来是这个意思，安娜明白了，于是伸手准备接过辛蒂手中的匕首。</p><p>“不！！！”辛蒂忽然惊叫起来，把匕首一下子冲安娜举起，紧绷着防备。</p><p>“冷静！”安娜立刻举起双手，示意她放松。</p><p>“对不起！是我不好！不要….” 辛蒂面露内疚神色，退到了房门边，把匕首往矮柜上一放，慌忙逃出了出去。</p><p>“嘿！等等！”安娜叫住辛蒂，但房门外急促离去的脚步声制止了安娜追上去的念头，她可能有别的隐情。安娜拾起被留下的匕首，防身武器又多了一件。</p><p>安娜重新环顾这个房间，在右侧，还有一扇未开启的门。安娜走过去推开，立刻就被吓退了。门外确实算户外了，但那是另一栋建筑的外墙， 墙上有一面开着的窗口正对房门。如果再往前一步，安娜就要从建筑之间的缝隙掉落三层楼。安娜观察了下两栋楼之间的距离，虽然有点危险，但是可以爬到对面的建筑里，通过那扇窗口。</p><p>但愿那边不是另一个死胡同。安娜内心祈祷，背紧背包，小心翼翼地攀爬进对面的建筑里。</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------以下回忆的分割线--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>鲜花，巧克力、原版书，都是艾莎喜欢的。安娜双手捧着大包小包，姿势滑稽地用额头顶了顶白色的门铃。</p><p>“叮咚！”</p><p>清脆的铃声响起，数秒后传来簌簌的脚步声，门开了。</p><p>“Surprise！”安娜语气轻快，最大限度地扬起笑容，对闻声来开门的人说道。</p><p>艾莎穿着白色的居家浴袍，披散着浅金色的长发，手扶在门把上，表情还没做得出反应。</p><p>“Surprise，I'm back。”安娜放柔了声音，又重复了一遍。几乎是同时，一个温暖柔软的物体撞进了怀里，大包小包纷纷落地，鲜花好在安娜眼疾手快稳住了。</p><p>“你想我了，是吧？”安娜低下头，小心放下手里的花，用空出的手搂住怀里的人，下巴亲昵地蹭了蹭她头顶的头发说。两个月，自从离开阿伦戴尔以来她们从来没分开过这么长时间，要不是公司那该死的不得不去做的外派工作。</p><p>艾莎仰起头，贴着脸颊，慢慢地亲吻安娜的嘴角，先解开她的外套，后解开她的衬衫，又摸开她牛仔裤的皮带。</p><p>情况有点超出安娜的预期，她们现在还站在灯火通明的走廊，随时会有人走过或开门出来。可是艾莎才不在乎这些，安娜也是，只是尽力保持站稳，让怀里的重量都依在身上，嘴角贴着她的嘴角，一边任由她的动作，一边寻思和回忆，爱情，那该死的甜美的来自地狱女巫的毒药。</p><p>艾莎把手伸进安娜的衬衣和肌肤之间，迎上去。在这里，在这始终很明亮的走廊里，她紧搂安娜，声音饱含怀念，喃喃低语地唤着。</p><p>嘴角的摩擦让安娜很不痛快，她的呼吸正在急速地加深加快，所有这一切都是疯狂和荒唐的，她们只需往前几步，就可以进到房间，找到那张床，那张她们的床。可是她们现在都在干什么？纠缠在彼此的衣服里，互相拥抱着，摇摇晃晃，像两个打架打得筋疲力尽的人。不过安娜隐约感觉到艾莎是对的，她们才没有时间走那几步。</p><p>安娜紧紧抓住背后的那只惹事的手，和不听话拉下牛仔裤的另一只渴求的手，把它们反扣到艾莎的身后，这样她就不得不安分些，被迫仰面正对安娜。她眼神挑衅，气喘吁吁，长发凌乱，嘴唇微微地开启。浴袍宽大的领口几乎开到小腹，两条光洁的大腿磨蹭着牛仔裤。而顶在胸口的柔软让安娜确信她里面什么都没穿。</p><p>真是太可恶了，难道她就是这样来迎接敲门的人吗？如果今天来敲门的不是我，那么。安娜心中怒意起，对着艾莎的唇狠狠吻下去，撕咬它。艾莎的嘴被撞开了，唇齿间化开腥锈的味道，舌头被粗暴地顶撞和勾引，她发出像是痛苦又更像是愉悦的闷哼。这个声音如同魔女的低咒，安娜觉得她可以为怀里的这个女人死去，立刻、马上。</p><p>安娜不耐烦地把脚边的包裹和鲜花踢进门，搂紧艾莎的腰往前大步一跨，后脚一勾，砰的一声把世界隔绝在门外。现在，安娜把艾莎紧按在墙上，在衣帽架和书柜之间，占有了她。</p><p>碰撞的唇齿谁也不服谁，艾莎弓起腰，腿间蹭上安娜大腿上粗糙的牛仔布料。她挣脱被固定在墙上的手，继续被中止的挑逗，一手拉扯着安娜被弄得皱巴巴的衬衫，一手轻轻钳住安娜的喉咙，从嘴唇开始一点一点啃咬她的脸，又或捶打她的胸膛。</p><p>此刻安娜被巨大的幸福充斥着，艾莎需要她。可是，安娜又觉得的自己是那么接近不幸，因为她确实被弄疼。于是安娜不得不用拳头抵住墙，朝艾莎直起身，让两人纠缠的大腿更深切地磨合彼此的欲望，发出低低的呻吟。</p><p>艾莎的手终于放过安娜可怜的衬衫，环上她的后颈。而另一只抓住安娜一边握拳的手，沿着手臂摸索到拳头，揉开掌心，把它引导到自己湿润的腿间。她用一种湿漉漉的语调命令道：”进来“。</p><p>如艾莎所愿，安娜满足了她。而同时，她使劲地地咬着安娜的脖子，像吸血鬼标记所有物一样。来自血缘的吸引力使她们无法抗拒地企图无限靠近，融入彼此，再也不能分割。</p><p> </p><p>现在，她们额头抵着额头，交换着渐渐平复的呼吸，不情不愿地让身体分开一点点，在玄关吊灯的暗淡灯光下睁开眼。短暂的高光快乐时刻过后，那本就不明亮的光显得更暗淡了。</p><p>是艾莎先有了动作。她拉开两人的距离，理了下几乎只是挂在身上的浴袍，又吻了吻安娜的嘴角，却并不望着她，一副若有所思的样子。而安娜则站着不动，心里默数着背上滑落脊梁的汗水的滴数，随时做好听凭眼前女人的摆布。</p><p>“这些包里是什么？“艾莎看了眼地上的东西问。</p><p>安娜望着艾莎，她爱她，这她能感觉到。她此时爱她，不管以后发生什么，起码此时此刻她一定爱她。</p><p>“猜猜看，是给你的礼物。”</p><p>“我不需要你的礼物。”艾莎温柔地说，“我要的是你，只要你。”说完艾莎往房间里走去。</p><p>安娜在玄关等待了片刻，自觉跟着进房间。只见艾莎横躺在床上，大方地展示她线条优美的身体，半脒着眼，眼神意味深长地打量着安娜。</p><p>外面天还亮着，安娜想象现在是这样一个场景。一个风尘仆仆衣衫狼狈的女人，待在一个漂亮女人的床头，而这个女人全身白如新雪，神情撩人，躺在整洁的床单上。</p><p>“我们大概像美好年代的一副风俗版画。”安娜说。</p><p>“那你应该把衣服脱光。”艾莎轻笑道，丰满的胸脯微微颤动。</p><p>“过来。”艾莎慵懒地勾勾食指示意。</p><p>于是安娜用最快的速度把身上的衣服全部扒掉，爬上床挨着艾莎躺下，直到两人的脸挨近到只能看到她薄薄的红唇时才停。围绕在鼻尖的是尚未散去的，执拗的、浓烈的情欲。因为疲惫和幸福，安娜的太阳穴在跳动。</p><p>艾莎改成侧卧转了过来，手指抚上安娜的嘴唇，掰开她的牙齿，划过她的面颊，抹去她眼睛下的黑眼圈。她在审视、衡量和评判安娜的完整。</p><p>“真想把你关在这间公寓里，只有你和我，哪里都不去。”艾莎近乎叹息地说。</p><p>安娜望进艾莎的眼睛，她的眼里有某种东西，一种提醒，一种恳求，又或一种屈从。安娜说不上确切的什么，但这感觉让她局促不安，她握住脸上游弋的手，闭上眼，吻住艾莎，把身子向她覆了上去。于是艾莎开始呼唤她，转而哀求她，后来辱骂她。安娜知道，她永远也平静不了，她生而渴望，为眼前这个女人，她的姐姐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 再遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安娜从敞开的窗口进入了另一栋建筑。这是一栋办公建筑，面积上比前面的公寓大很多，虽然里面的房间没上锁，但楼层与楼层之间是错乱的，并且这种错乱属于变动的错序，每隔一段时间，如果不能完成楼层间探索，在下一次进入别的楼层，就已不是原来的线路。安娜的探索进度又被拖延了下来。而且更要命的是这栋建筑里并不安全，冷不丁总会有几个人形怪物窜出来，即使有收音机的提示也防不胜防。安娜不得不一边抹着额头惊险的汗水，一边把武器换成手枪。毕竟在狭小空间内，子弹一击毙命更保险。但是，这也让安娜在选择逃跑探索路线上更谨慎，因为子弹是珍贵的，安娜不知道自己在这个小镇里还能撑多久。</p><p>在经过反复的时间推敲和尝试后，安娜终于来到了一楼。按照安娜的计算，只要十分钟内能够从这里离开，她就能逃出室外。然而一楼整层其实是由几个仓库构成的多重箱型空间，并没有窗口，安娜只能从大门出去。但一楼的大门不是木门，而是坚固的铁门，需要钥匙。安娜尝试了几次用铁棍敲动铁门，纹丝不动，气恼得把已经弯曲废掉的铁棍砸向大门。哐当的硬物击落声在空荡的空间里回响，楼上传来了些许骚动，想是惊扰了楼上的怪物。安娜看了下手表，时间还剩七分钟，得快点想办法。就在安娜焦虑不安时，不远处一个仓房里传来了声音，那个声音怎么说呢，像呕吐的声音，而且是非常痛苦那种。安娜握紧手里抢，朝那里走去。</p><p>声音的来源是一个卫生间里，安娜小心翼翼地推开门往里面看去，一个身材穿着条纹短袖衫、反戴鸭舌毛的白胖男子正趴在马桶上狂吐不止，而他身旁倒着一具浑身是血面目全非的尸体，血腥味充满不大的密闭空间。</p><p>“你还好吗？”安娜捂着鼻子不确定地问。这个小镇里的活人看来还是有几个。</p><p>“不！不是我！不是我干的！”男子回过头，看了安娜一眼，瞄到了手里的枪，惊恐地解释，随后又忍不住抱住马桶吐起来。</p><p>“干什么？”安娜问，眼前这个男子痛苦的神情，让她暂时相信旁边的尸体不是他干的。</p><p>“我发誓，我什么也没干！我一来他就这样子了！”男子解释。</p><p>“冷静，我叫安娜。”安娜尝试向男子传递自己并不是危险人物。</p><p>“我，我叫奥拉夫。”男子一边吐一边回答，即使他其实已经再吐不出肚子里的任何东西。他大概真的很害怕，安娜心想。</p><p>“好的奥拉夫，旁边的死人是谁？”</p><p>“不是我干的！我发誓，我没杀人！” 奥拉夫一味的重复同样的话。</p><p>“你和那个三角头，是不是朋友？”安娜又问。</p><p>“三角头？我不知道你在讲什么。但说实话，我在这里看到了奇怪的东西，把我吓得半死，就逃到了这里。” </p><p>“但你瞧，这里估计也不安全。到底发生了什么事？”安娜指出他的处境。</p><p>“都说了，我什么都不知道啊！我只不过是……”奥拉夫欲言又止，他还不信任安娜。</p><p>“你只不过只外来人，不是这个镇上的。你也是为了某些事而来的，对吧？”安娜猜测说。</p><p>“也可以这么说吧。” 奥拉夫趴在马桶上有气无力地回答。</p><p>“好吧，但不管发生了什么，我觉得你最好赶快离开。”安娜好意提醒。来这里的每一个人都有自己的隐情，无论是自己、辛蒂还是眼前这个奥拉夫，他们都是相似的可怜人。</p><p>“说的对，那你呢？”</p><p>“我办完事后也会离开，奥拉夫，多加小心。” </p><p>有了前面辛蒂的遭遇，安娜猜想态度冷淡奥拉夫大概也不会与自己结伴而行。毕竟他们在镇上找寻的都是内心里隐藏的秘密，没人喜欢被他人窥窃秘密。</p><p>“安娜，我….你也小心，这东西你可能用得上。”</p><p>安娜道别准备离开，被奥拉夫叫住，他给了安娜一把钥匙，一把又大又重的钥匙，应该是用来开启某扇大门的。直觉告诉安娜，这或许就是一楼大门的钥匙。</p><p>“好的，谢谢，愿上帝保佑你。“安娜对着不再看自己多一眼的奥拉夫说，离开了他。</p><p> </p><p>安娜猜得没错，那把钥匙确实帮助自己逃离了空间混乱的大楼，重新回到大街上。虽然空间变得宽广了，但依然危机四伏。安娜按地图上的指引，从南大街尽头拐入了威尔士街，然后一边避开雾中的怪物，一边先后穿过街心花园、路过消防局和北住宅区，来到了一处有着长长的涂满涂鸦的围墙的街道。结合路标和地图，后面应该是学校。从这里开始只要往前直走半里路，就能到达玫瑰湖公园。安娜稍稍缓了一口气，眼前的迷雾似乎淡了些，有些东西在被期待着。</p><p>安娜顺着围墙一路走，雾中隐隐传出不成调的歌声，像小孩子乱哼的那种。小孩子？安娜想到那个公寓里碰到的小女孩。于是寻声加快前进，果然，在围墙尽头的墙头上，那个狠狠踩了自己一脚的孩子正悠悠晃着小腿在唱歌。</p><p>”嘿！就是你！对吗？你之前踩了我一脚！”安娜冲着墙头大喝一声。</p><p>墙头的小女孩猛地一愣，瞪大了眼睛，她被突然出现的安娜吓到了。但很快摆出无所谓的表情，像是她才不害怕安娜的责备。</p><p>“我不知道你说什么，好像有那么一会事吧，但那又如何？”小女孩耸耸肩说。</p><p>“像你这样的小姑娘在这儿干什么？”安娜问。小女孩异常冷静的表现让安娜好奇不已。她前面遇到的几个成人，没有一个像眼前这孩子一样，拥有轻松的表情。如果说来这个镇上的人都是背负不可告人的秘密，那么年幼如她，又是因什么原因出现在这里？另外，室外的光线相对充足，安娜得以有机会再次看清那孩子的全貌。</p><p>白色的长袖T恤，蓝色的裤带连衣裙，浅金色的单麻花辫，毫无疑问，她就是公寓里恶作剧踢走了钥匙还踩疼了安娜的捣蛋鬼。而且不知道为什么，那张可爱却又倔强的小脸蛋，和那双玻璃珠子般清透的湛蓝眼睛，让安娜感到既熟悉又怀念。她是个美丽的女孩儿，只是，稍微有些调皮。</p><p>“哈？你瞎了吗？”小女孩皱着眉头说。</p><p>安娜定眼再看看了，发现原来她手里拿着一张像是信一样的纸。所以她是在读某人的信吗？里面都写了些什么？</p><p>“好吧，你手里拿着的是信吗？”安娜指指小女孩的手中物。</p><p>“不关你事！反正你也不爱艾莎”小女孩这时站了起来，忽然很气愤地冲着安娜大叫。</p><p>“等等！你怎么知道艾莎的名字？”安娜惊讶地问。</p><p>安娜没想到会以这样的方式听到艾莎名字。那个女孩，她肯定知道些什么。安娜急忙冲到墙头想逮住她，可是这孩子很灵巧，完全不理会安娜，轻盈地纵身一跳，从墙的另一面啪嗒啪嗒地一溜小跑逃走了。</p><p>要不要追上去？安娜望着空墙头犹豫了下，但想了想还是算了。玫瑰湖公园就在不远处，艾莎很可能就在那里等着。安娜已经浪费了太多的时间，她急切地想要见到艾莎，然后把一切弄清楚，离开这，两个人一起。</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------以下回忆的分割线---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>大约在七岁的时候，安娜第一次意识到自己如此急切地需要爱。</p><p>安娜敬爱父亲，他英俊高大、举止表现出宽厚从容的风雅、话语透露出谦和的涵养，是翩翩绅士的典范。她也仰慕母亲，她高挑美丽，仪态散发出自尊自重的优雅，身体流露出幸福的承诺，是完美女人的代表。他们是安娜的一部分，时时刻刻都在，她无法想象没有他们的世界。但艾莎，她的姐姐，她不一样，是另一回事。</p><p>艾莎只比安娜大三岁，但两姐妹之间的差距天差万别。安娜瘦弱矮小，皮肤黝黑，脸上满是雀斑，继承于母亲的红栗色头发经常杂草一样凌乱丝毫不像母亲的贴伏柔软。而艾莎苗条结实，皮肤白皙，脸蛋圆润无暇，继承于父亲的金发被细心地编织成麻花辫顺服地垂坠在纤细的后颈。十岁的艾莎刚刚步入青春初期，除了身高以肉眼可见的速度与安娜拉开距离，平坦的胸脯也逐渐显现出女性的象征，而她那双与安娜瞳色一致的湛蓝眼睛，反射出世间所有美好的事物，迷人而又充满好奇。</p><p>某个午睡醒来的下午，阳光倾斜的庭院里，安娜睁开眼睛，艾莎披着午后温暖的阳光，俯身对她说：“午安，安娜”，然后冲她微微一笑，就在这一刻，安娜意识到自己是爱她的，这是多么令人惊愕的发现。艾莎总是对她说：“早安，安娜”、“午安，安娜”、“晚安，安娜”，在每一次安娜从睡梦中醒来时。但是，从来没有一次像这次那么好听诱人，让安娜情不自禁想去摸她，于是安娜十分犹豫地伸出手，轻抚艾莎的衣袖，却忽然被她一把抓住手。</p><p>“安娜！你的手好脏啊！”艾莎抓起安娜的手，眼睛瞪得老大。安娜愣住了，低头一看被艾莎抓住的手，大片的黑色墨迹在两人指间散开，而且艾莎还用指头抹上安娜的手背，让安娜沾上了更多的墨迹。</p><p>“书房里的墨水瓶是谁打翻的？地毯全部弄脏了！”父亲的声音传来，他从屋里走出，来到两姐妹身边，看了眼她们满是墨迹的手。</p><p>“是安娜打翻的，你看，她的手都是墨水。”艾莎抢先回答，还把安娜的手举到父亲的面前。</p><p>“安娜，是你吗？“父亲眉头一挑，蹲下来，视线与姐妹两齐平问到。他看起来不像生气，但表情严肃。</p><p>“刚才我看到她从书房里溜出来，就追到这里逮住她了。”一旁的艾莎又补充道。</p><p>“安娜，是你吗？”父亲又问了一遍。</p><p>“就是她，我都看见了。”</p><p>“艾莎，我在问安娜，不是你。”父亲制止了艾莎。</p><p>安娜不清楚发生了什么事，她刚睡醒，艾莎对她笑了，然后她告诉父亲是自己了闯祸。安娜看看艾莎，又看看父亲，嘴巴微开，神情恐慌，半响说不出话。安娜感到委屈极了，她想她应该否认，但是一旁的艾莎冲着她眨眼使眼色，她蓝色的眼睛多么美丽，古灵精怪而诱人。安娜下意识又觉得自己应该保持沉默，她要保护艾莎，尽管姐姐诬陷了她。然而，失望的泪水还是忍不住模糊了眼睛。</p><p>“唉，别哭了，不管是谁，下次，记得玩耍时要避开书桌，好吗？“父亲轻叹一声，大手抹去安娜脸上的泪水，掏出手帕擦干净她的手，把她抱起放在肩头安慰。</p><p>安娜静静地趴在父亲的肩膀上，越过肩头看到一旁的艾莎偷偷松了一口气。当她发现安娜看着她的时候，竟然冲着安娜又是调皮地一笑，安娜顿时更不知所措，抱紧父亲的脖子，任由眼泪模糊视线，直到看不清艾莎的样子，却依然满脑子都是艾莎的笑容。</p><p>接下来的整天，安娜都为了艾莎的卑劣行为闷闷不乐，但是她仍无法生艾莎的气，因为每次她们不小心视线对上时，艾莎总是冲她微笑，似乎下午什么都没发生。艾莎的若无其事和她的笑容让安娜感到烦躁，这种感觉越来越强烈，以致见不到艾莎的时候只要想起她，便觉得脊背上一阵燥热，安娜不知道自己是怎么了，这种情绪一直持续到入睡。</p><p>安娜躺在自己房间里的床上，辗转难眠。艾莎十岁生日过后不久便要求要和安娜分开房间睡觉，理由是她已经长大了，需要自己的空间。父母亲觉得这个要求很合理，而且艾莎态度坚定，安娜即使尝试闹了几次脾气企图挽回姐姐的决定，但最终艾莎还是搬到了隔壁的房间。不过，每天晚上睡觉前，艾莎都会来安娜的房间里，亲吻妹妹的额头道晚安。只是今晚，安娜等了好久也没等来艾莎的晚安。是不是被艾莎讨厌了？安娜无法控制自己不这想。回想起下午的事情和艾莎生日后的一切，安娜试图发现一些蛛丝马迹，却一无所获，且越来越烦扰。</p><p>就在安娜苦恼得不行时，房门被悄悄打开了，安娜赶紧闭上眼睛一动不动。是谁呢？父亲和母亲早就道了晚安离开，会是艾莎吗？安娜顿时紧张起来，心脏怦怦地狂跳不止。</p><p>来人动作很轻，除了门被合上时发出些声响，竖着耳朵的安娜几乎听不到任何除了自己心跳外的声音。寂静之中有人爬上了床铺，掀开安娜身边的被子躺了进来，温热的睡前牛奶的香气包围住了安娜。是艾莎，安娜非常肯定，但是，依然蜷着身子一动不动，害怕惊走了她。</p><p>艾莎的手指抚开安娜额前的头发，印上一个微凉的吻，而后她的手轻柔地顺着安娜脸颊、脖子、肩膀、手臂一路下滑到腰侧，把安娜蜷紧的身子缓缓地舒展开，拥入了她那并不宽阔的怀抱。</p><p>“对不起安娜，谢谢你保护了我。”安娜听到姐姐在耳边轻声说。</p><p>一瞬间，喜悦充满全身，所有的疑虑一扫而空，一种狂放的如奔流般的情感井喷一样涌出，推攘着安娜，推向了宽广的未知之境，那感觉是年仅七岁的安娜所不能理解和描述的。</p><p>从那天以后，每一个睁开眼睛的清晨，即使尚未清醒，只要想到今天又能见到艾莎，安娜就感到兴高采烈，那感觉就像吃到了美味的巧克力蛋糕、收到圣诞礼物又或偷尝了父亲的红酒。安娜的世界进入了一个围绕艾莎打转的崭新世界。这个世界时时刻刻都充满刺激和冒险，充满欣喜与无尽悲伤，但又宛如伊甸园一样诱人美好，安娜就像扑火的飞蛾般在里头横冲直撞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 美丽的女郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当脚下的路变成了石板道，前进的步伐越来越快，安娜几乎是小跑着来到玫瑰湖公园。</p><p> </p><p>【湖边幽静的休闲胜地——寂静岭!</p><p>欢迎各位莅临本镇!</p><p>忘掉那些繁忙的日子，请悠闲地来享受闲暇时光。</p><p>安静而又古朴的街道!</p><p>洋溢着自然韵味的山川美景!</p><p>静谧的湖水在早、中、晚随着时间产生变化，呈现出不同的美感。</p><p>寂静岭一定会深深地感动你们，使大家体验到久违的无忧无虑。</p><p>您在这里所度过的日子必将快乐而又无比充实，</p><p>衷心地希望各位能在这里留下最美好的回忆!】</p><p> </p><p>气喘吁吁的安娜站在公园入口的石碑前，上面的文字和当年她与艾莎来的时候一样。一些记忆在脑海里苏醒，带着温暖与甜蜜，抚慰了安娜一路以来的恐惧与疲劳。</p><p>“就是这儿，艾莎，会在这里吧？”安娜像是祷告一般小声说。</p><p>虽然知道整件事从一开始就是天方夜谭，死去的人怎么可能复活，但正因已经知道了结局的绝望，所以安娜才会全心全意地去祈祷，期盼奇迹的出现。</p><p>安娜走进公园，鞋子敲打着石板路上发出清脆的响声，这里和镇上一样，连半个人影都没有。由于浓雾能见度低的关系，视线可及的范围非常有限，安娜认真地搜索所到之处的每一个角落，却都是无功而返。公园并不大，剩下除了湖边的散步道，其他地方都找过了，安娜把全部希望都寄托在了哪。</p><p>安娜走下石阶，来到散步道上。沿着湖畔延伸的散步道靠湖的一边是一排栏杆，湖面之上是整片纯白色的虚无。由于浓雾的遮挡，此刻无法看到湖边的美景。安娜在记忆中搜寻着，试图回忆起那些与艾莎共同看到过的风景，可是却一点儿都回想不起来，那个时候她的眼里只有艾莎，对她之外的东西完全视而不见。她们在公园的长椅上坐了很久很久，安娜的眼中只有艾莎那娇艳妩媚的侧影，岸边的鲜花、湖上的飞鸟又或水中的夕阳，所有的一切都不及艾莎的美丽。</p><p>安娜一边走一边回想着艾莎的样子，渐渐地忘记了这片危险的迷雾，甚至似乎在雾中嗅到了一丝艾莎存在于这个空间里的“气息”。是的，艾莎，她就在这里。这么想的安娜，视线里就真的出现了一个纤细的身影，在前方不远的码头栏杆旁。</p><p>会是艾莎吗？</p><p>安娜感到自己的心脏开始抑制不住地狂跳，屏住呼吸，放缓脚步，朝那个身影走去。随着距离的缩短，那个身影轮廓越来越清晰，毫无疑问在那的是一个女人。安娜瞪大眼睛，用力看清那个迷雾中的女人，脑海中艾莎的轮廓正在与她慢慢重合。那时候的艾莎，就像她现在一样，扶着栏杆，将身体探出去望着湖面。</p><p> “艾莎…..”安娜下意识地唤出来。</p><p>那个女人闻声转过头。上帝，那是一张安娜绝对不会认错的脸，一直以来都深深铭刻在她的脑海中，烙印在心上。</p><p>“我们在哪里见过吗？还是说我长得像你熟悉的人？”转过身的女人笑着问。</p><p>眼前的女人和艾莎一模一样，无论是声音、发色还是身材。安娜痴痴地看着，但很快又意识到不对劲。在哪里的，是艾莎，又不是艾莎。</p><p>“不，不对。” </p><p>“什么不对？”</p><p>“抱歉，我认错人了，你和我的姐姐很像，可是，她已经去世了。”安娜抓起前额的头发，摇摇头说，期盼已久的重逢再次被现实击沉，安娜无法掩饰失落与难过低声说。</p><p>那女人虽然有着艾莎的外表，但她浅金色的头发披散在背，着装暴露，紫色深的V领露腰紧身长袖外套，黑色的皮革超短裙，红色的高跟鞋，以及水蛇一般纤细的腰上的雪花纹身，这艳丽而又性感的装扮，绝对不是艾莎的选择。艾莎性格保守，穿衣风格也偏端庄稳重。更重要的是，艾莎望向安娜时，眼里尽是温柔的爱意，而非现在这女人那种毫不客气的轻浮又挑逗的神情。</p><p>“呵呵，我叫艾丽莎，但是，看起来可不像鬼吧。”</p><p>那个女人边说边走近，把手轻放在安娜的肩膀上，从一边的肩头抚到另一边肩上，绕着安娜走了一圈，让她再次看清自己。</p><p>“真的很奇妙，这幅面容，这把声音…..”安娜喃喃地说。</p><p>“说了我叫艾丽莎，你还不相信？看，感觉到了吗，很暖和吧，我。“</p><p>忽然，叫艾丽莎的女人一把抓住安娜的手，轻轻压在她裸露的胸口间，凑近安娜说道。从指尖传来的柔软触感和心跳，让安娜心神荡漾。虽然明知道眼前的这个人不是艾莎，可是脑海中还是回想起与艾莎皮肤接触时的感觉，在心中泛起一阵涟漪，于是安娜斯急忙缩回自己的手。</p><p>”对不起，是我糊涂了。“</p><p>安娜说着就要离开。如果不从这个与艾莎长得一模一样的女人身边离开的话，继续下去就会扰乱安娜的心，她需要的是真真正正的艾莎。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”见安娜要走，艾丽莎赶紧问。</p><p>“我要继续去找艾莎，你见过她吗？”</p><p>“你不是说她去世了吗？“</p><p>“是的，那已经是三年前的事了。但是，最近我收到一封她的来信，她说在『老地方』等我”安娜说。</p><p>“已经去世的人给你寄信，是恶作剧吧?” 艾丽莎鼻子哼出一声轻笑，用看怪人的眼神打量着安娜说。</p><p>“如果你想笑就笑吧，可是我相信艾莎一定还活着。”安娜不悦地皱起眉头说。</p><p>“生气了？那抱歉啊，我不是故意的。不过，你对你的姐姐很执着呢，你们感情很好吧？“艾丽莎似乎完全没接收到安娜的不悦，用无所谓的态度又笑着说道。</p><p>“但如果你指这里，反正我没见过她。”艾丽莎转身靠在栏杆上，望着湖面说。</p><p>“而且，你们就这一个『老地方』？”艾丽莎回过身又问。</p><p>忽然，一些闪烁的回忆片段撞进安娜的脑海里。那是在一个房间里，一个有着很大一扇窗户的房间，艾莎头发编成蓬松的单辨，穿着水蓝色的连衣裙，脸上难掩兴奋地指着窗外的景色，两眼闪烁着欢喜，望着安娜似乎在说些什么。安娜的头剧烈地疼起来，于是抓住前额的头发，拼命地想回忆起更多。可是那些回忆的画面，就像突然被拔掉插头的电视一样，啪的一声，就什么都没有了。</p><p>“喂，你还好吧？”艾丽莎走上前抚住安娜的后背，有些担忧地说。</p><p>“好像这儿还有个宾馆，在湖边上，不知道还在不在。“安娜说。</p><p>虽然艾丽莎不是艾莎，但背后传来的她掌心的温暖，让安娜好受不少。</p><p>“你是指观湖宾馆？“艾丽莎问。</p><p>“应该是叫这个名字。”</p><p>“还在呀，所以，宾馆就是你们的『老地方』？宾馆里的回忆，会是什么样的回忆呢，真惹人好奇？” </p><p>艾丽莎说这话的时候表情似笑非笑，轻佻的语气让安娜觉得她好像知道些什么秘密。不过也难怪对方好奇，一般在度假胜地多数是对美丽的景点有印象，但记住留宿的地方就有点奇怪。除非，在宾馆里发生了一些让人印象深刻的事情。这么一想，安娜就觉得自己像被窥窃了隐私，再次感到不悦要离开。</p><p>“哎！别生气，这不和你开玩笑的呢！”艾丽莎见状马上拉住安娜的手。</p><p>“而且不是走那边，是这边。”艾丽莎另一手指了指正确的方向。</p><p>安娜挣脱艾丽莎的手，不发一语改朝她指的方向走去。</p><p>“等等，你不和我一起吗？就这样一走了之？在附近这么多怪物的情况下抛下我。”艾丽莎急了，又说到。</p><p>“不，我….”</p><p>“大家都不见了，剩我孤零零一个人。”艾丽莎幽怨地继续说。</p><p>“我长得像艾莎，对吗？你爱她，对吗？”艾丽莎一手抚上湖边围栏，舒展开腰身，摆出诱惑的姿势说。她刻意在“『爱』字上，加重了音。</p><p>“又或者，你恨她？”艾丽莎又凑近安娜，贴着安娜的耳边轻轻地说。</p><p>“你别胡说八道！”安娜生气了，狠狠地瞪了艾丽莎一眼。</p><p>“那么，就这么定下了？我们一起。”艾丽莎完全没被吓到，反而笑了起来。</p><p>“随便你。”</p><p>安娜自顾自的大步向前走，决定不再理会这个女人，她有下一个地方要赶紧去。艾丽莎发出呵呵的愉快笑声，从后面跟了上来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 捉迷藏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在小镇上搜寻最大的问题就是浓雾，一切都被掩盖在那片白茫茫之下，背后是恐惧的未知、不可告人的秘密，以及混沌欲望，身处其中犹处孤岛。安娜握紧手里的枪，绷紧神经一刻都不敢松懈，现在除了要保障自身安全，还得顾及那个粘着自己的奇怪女人，艾丽莎。</p><p>“疼！”身后传来扑通一声，艾丽莎喊道。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>安娜赶紧回头，只见她跌倒在地上。安娜走上前查看，发现她的手肘因不小心跌倒擦伤了，雪白的肌肤上红了一大片，血正从伤口上渗出。</p><p>“都叫你别走那么快等等我，害我跌倒了。”艾丽莎皱着眉头抱怨。</p><p>“明明是你漫不经心了，我不是叫你跟紧我吗？”安娜叹气。</p><p>“可我穿着高跟鞋，怎么能像你穿平底鞋一样说跑就跑。”艾丽莎摆出楚楚可怜的模样娇嗔地说。</p><p>“行，是我不对。”</p><p>安娜叹了口气，从背包里取出急救包，用纱布替艾丽莎把伤口包裹起来。老实说，安娜并不喜欢艾丽莎这种性格的女人，言语夸张，总是自以为是把别人的话当耳边风，并且时时刻刻都刻意地摆弄女性的柔弱来掌控别人。可是她又长着一张和艾莎一样的面容，迷惑安娜的心，使安娜有种在和艾莎对话的感觉。如果是艾莎，安娜总会对她妥协。</p><p>“我觉得，你其实是个不错的人，嘴上不饶人，但动作很温柔，脸蛋也长得挺漂亮，干嘛一直绷着脸。”</p><p>在安娜低头打结纱布时，艾丽莎突然把脸凑近，用另一只没受伤的手抬起安娜的下巴，嘻皮笑脸地说。她们之间的距离不过十几公分，对方呼出的气息扑打在安娜脸上。</p><p>“你干嘛！”艾丽莎的行为让安娜始料不及，刷的一下涨红了脸，慌忙甩开她的手。</p><p>“害羞了？我不过是在称赞你。还是说，这张和你姐姐一样的脸，让你不好意了？对吗，我的妹妹？”艾丽莎冲安娜狡黠地眨了下眼。</p><p>“闭嘴！别那样叫我！如果没事就快点起来，我还有重要的事要做。”安娜恼羞成怒，但又无法对那张脸发火，只好咬牙切齿地克制情绪说道。</p><p>“好的好的，一点玩笑都开不起。”艾丽莎一副无所谓的样子，拍拍身上的灰尘站起来，然后一把握住安娜的手，拉着她往前走。</p><p>“喂，你！”安娜抗拒了一下，艾丽莎却握得很紧甩不开。</p><p>“你不是担心我吗？这样我就不会和你走丢了，不好吗？” 艾丽莎说。</p><p>“但我开枪不方便。”安娜抗议。</p><p>“开枪用单手就行了，充分发挥另一只手的作用不好吗？如果我出了什么事，你良心会过意不去吧。”</p><p>“你真是个不可理喻的女人。” </p><p>“那你姐姐一定是个同情达理的人。”</p><p>“闭嘴！不准你再提她！”安娜不悦。</p><p>“小气，我可是在给你带路。”</p><p>安娜被她的话给哽住了。就这点来说，艾丽莎确实是在帮自己的忙，于是她只好不再吭声，由着那女人任性的举动。</p><p> </p><p>“我们还要走多久？“又打出弹夹里的最后一发子弹，干掉一个冲出来的怪物，安娜在上子弹的间隙问。</p><p>从公寓里搜刮来的子弹剩下不到二十发了，不能支撑很久。虽然还有匕首可以做武器，但如果要同时保护两个人，近战武器根本不实际。</p><p>“ 还要走上一段时间，旅馆在湖的另一侧。”艾丽莎说。</p><p>“还有那么远？”</p><p>“你不是来过吗？”</p><p>“那时我们是开车来的，对步行距离没有感觉。”</p><p>“实际也还好，前面有坐桥，过了桥就很近了。”</p><p>所以，在到达旅馆前还要一直保护艾丽莎，安娜感到更疲惫了。而且还有个问题，关于艾丽莎的。虽然她一直跟着，但她却没说要去哪里，或者要干什么事。从对话中安娜猜她应该是当地人，但除此之外一无所知。</p><p>安娜期盼快点到旅馆，那里应该是安全的，然后她就可以甩掉艾丽莎，去找艾莎。然而这个微小的希望很快又再次破灭，因为桥断了。</p><p>安娜茫然地站在崩塌的桥前，那里混乱得像发生了一场战争似的，这个小镇果然处处充满意外的『惊喜』。</p><p>“怎么办好呢？”艾丽莎用幸灾乐祸的口吻说。</p><p>已经没办法了吗？安娜内心几乎崩溃，灰心地耷拉下脑袋。</p><p>“好啦小家伙，你这不还是有我么，我知道还有一条路可以去到对面，只是要花点时间。”</p><p>头顶被人轻轻地拍了拍，那熟悉的力度和声音，安娜一瞬间以为是艾莎，可猛地抬头，却只是对上了艾丽莎微笑的脸。有那么一瞬间，真的只是很短很短一瞬，安娜觉得自己的眼眶热得发烫。</p><p> </p><p>“你说的地方就是这里？“安娜问。</p><p>两人来到一座建筑前，门口巨大的保龄球模型说明了这是什么地方。</p><p>“看到旁边那道铁门了吗，是归保龄球馆管理的，里面应该有门的钥匙。从那条路抄近道过去会快很多。“艾丽莎说。</p><p>“那我们进去看看。” </p><p>“你自己进去就好，我在这里等你。”艾丽莎忽然神色有些抗拒。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我讨厌保龄球。”</p><p>“你害怕吗？没关系，里面要是有怪物，我会干掉它们的。你自己一个人在外面更危险。”</p><p>“我没关系，别担心。”说着，艾丽莎推了安娜背后一把。</p><p>尽管艾丽莎的表现有点奇怪，但安娜姑且相信她能应付，毕竟在遇到自己之前她也毫发无伤地在小镇上行走。于是安娜不再多说，独自走进保龄球场。</p><p>保龄球馆里一片漆黑，安娜打开手电筒。从走廊转入球场，角落的一处亮着琥珀色的灯光，在灯光的照耀下有两个人在说着些什么。</p><p>“是强盗，还是杀人犯?”一个女孩问。</p><p>“都不是，我可没做那种惨无人道的事。”一个男人答到。</p><p>“什么嘛，真无聊。你不是警察追捕的犯人吗，胖子先生?”</p><p>“警察怎么了，我可不知道，我只是因为害怕才跑的。”</p><p>“如果你做了令人生气的事情，那么只要道歉就行了。如果你能诚心地道歉，他们会原谅你的。因为我就刚刚道过歉…..”</p><p>“不行，他们大概不会原谅…….像我这样的人。”</p><p>安娜总觉得在什么地方听到过这两个声音，还应该见过这声音的主人。</p><p>难道是那个孩子和奥拉夫！安娜醒悟。</p><p>安娜加快脚步走过去，急促的脚步声在空旷的大厅里回响，果然在休息区看到了两个熟悉的身影。</p><p>大概以为脚步声是怪物追来的，那个小女孩机敏地快速躲进了黑暗中藏了起来。安娜不死心地用手电照了照，可是除了保龄球的球道之外，不知道她躲在了什么地方。</p><p>“奥拉夫，是你吗？”安娜上前对另一个人说。一个胖胖的男人坐在椅子上悠哉地大口吃着披萨。</p><p>“哟，是你啊?”艾奥拉夫转过脸来看到安娜，嘴里还在不停地咀嚼着说到。</p><p> “刚才和你在一起的女孩是？”</p><p>“你说爱洛尔？你是医院派来抓她的人吗？”奥拉夫问。</p><p>“不是，我只是有些问题想问她，她叫爱洛尔对吧？”</p><p>“你们也认识？”</p><p>“见过那么几次。”虽然都不是什么好印象，安娜心想。</p><p>突然响起一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。</p><p>“胖子先生再见!”一个女孩的声音说道，安娜连忙举起手电照过去，可还是没有发现她。</p><p>“她是不是想跑到保龄球场外面去，奥拉夫?”安娜冲着还在慢悠悠吃披萨的奥拉夫喊道。</p><p>“也许是吧。”</p><p>“你不追上去吗?你是那个孩子的保护人吧，外面怪物横行，现在可不是吃披萨的时候。”安娜有点生气了。</p><p>“保护人?你弄错了，我们只不过是在路上遇到，一起结伴来到寂静岭而已，而且还是爱洛尔带我来的。”</p><p>“那你也有作为保护人的责任。”</p><p>“爱洛尔一个人是不会出事的，我这个胖子反而是她的累赘。”</p><p>“够了!”安娜气愤地向出口跑去。</p><p>镜头回到保龄球场内，独自呆在那里的奥拉夫依然吃着皮萨，边吃边自言自语。</p><p>“那个家伙，安娜，是个笨蛋，她什么都不知道。爱洛尔不会有事的，怪物不会伤害到她，因为那些可怕的东西好像不存在她眼里，真羡慕她看不到。但是为什么会这样呢？无法理解呢。说起来，这里的怪物真他妈多，尤其那些丑陋的野狗，总是追着我跑，被咬到会很疼的样子，会不会得狂犬病啊。安娜她很有勇气，但同时也缺少谋略，而且自我感觉良好，我讨厌这种人了。我还是尽量不要出去，老实躲在屋里吧，自己一个人的感觉最棒了，那样的话就不会被任何人捉弄了…….“</p><p> </p><p>安娜追着爱洛尔跑到室外时，艾丽莎喘着气，扶住腰从建筑转角跑出来。</p><p>“你刚才有没有看到一个小女孩出来？”安娜问。</p><p>“那边，虽然我想追上去，不过被她逃掉了。”艾丽莎指着保龄球场旁边的一条小路说。</p><p>爱洛尔逃走的方向是内森大街的南端，两人一直追到路的尽头，一道墙挡在她们的眼前，可是却没有爱洛尔的身影。</p><p>“那个孩子大概是从这里跑到卡罗尔大街去了。”艾丽莎说。</p><p>在墙和建筑之间，有一条狭窄的缝隙，根本不能算是一条路，那宽度仅能供一个小孩通过，成年人是无论如何也过不去的。</p><p>“还有其他的路吗?”安娜问。</p><p>“有，在那里。”</p><p>艾丽莎所指的方向有一扇门，那是一幢建筑物的后门，然而，门被两把锁头锁住了。</p><p>“不行，得有钥匙。”</p><p>“这是问题吗？”</p><p>艾丽莎轻笑着走到门前，将手伸进胸口的暗袋中，掏出一把钥匙，打开门上的第一道锁。然后又从裙子的兜里，再掏出一把钥匙，打开第二道锁，于是门就打开了。</p><p>“这里是天堂之夜，我就在这儿工作。”艾丽莎大方地介绍。</p><p>门的背后是一个楼梯，楼梯上来是一家小酒吧。暧昧的粉紫色灯光，墙上充满暗示和挑逗意味挂画，以及舞台正中央那根显眼的银色柱子，所有的装潢都很符合艾丽莎口中的『天堂之夜』。</p><p>“我是名…..舞蹈演员。”艾丽莎中间停顿了下，暧昧地说道。</p><p>原来如此，安娜看着舞台，点了点头。正因为这样，她的发型和服装才会是这种妖娆的风格。不过尽管她表现得很轻浮，但安娜能感觉到，那不是真实的她，只是她刻意表现出来给人看的。因为她虽然外表轻浮，但举止言语间透着落落大方。她的梦想或许是能够在百老汇和好莱坞等大都会表演，可因某些原因却只能在这种小地方的夜店当一名舞女。</p><p>“你在想什么？是在想像我跳舞时的样子吗?”</p><p>艾丽莎不知什么时候靠了上来，她的胸脯顶在安娜的手臂上，密闭空间里安娜才察觉到她身上涂的香水竟然是清雅的睡莲香气。手臂上的热度和鼻腔里的香气勾起了一些东西，在安娜身体里蠢蠢欲动。安娜面无表情地看了艾丽莎一眼，用沉默回避了她的问题。</p><p>“难道我猜错了？”艾丽莎又是那暧昧的笑容，着实让安娜烦恼。</p><p>“我对女人不感兴趣。”安娜迫不得已回应。</p><p>“噢，当然，这很正常。不过我猜，你对女人不感兴趣，但你对你的姐姐感『性』趣……”</p><p>砰！随着一声物体碰撞发出的巨响，艾丽莎没有说完的话被遏住在了喉咙，安娜以自己都没反应过来的速度，把她扑倒在了地上，单手钳住她的喉咙，枪指到了她头上。</p><p>身下的艾丽莎脸因为喉咙被锁住无法正常呼吸而脸色涨红，但她神情丝毫无惧色，眼神依然挑衅。安娜不能从她的反应判断自己的表情，但是她知道一定很可怕，因为她感到自己眼眶到太阳穴附近的肌肉紧绷得就要断裂。</p><p>手下的力道在不断收紧，抵在艾丽莎头上的枪口戳到她太阳穴凹了下去。安娜心想，如果她再多说一句，或者再动一下，她就有足够的理由扣下扳机，让她的生命随一个秘密消失在这世界上。杀掉一个人，一个鲜活的人，对于现在的安娜来说毫无难度。只是，艾丽莎长得太像艾莎了，让安娜觉得有点惋惜。</p><p>以为会遇到的抵抗始终没有来临，艾丽莎仍是那副不认输也不挣扎的神情，虽然她就快要窒息死了。她们两就这样僵持了好一会，当看到艾丽莎胸口的起伏越来越微弱时，安娜改变了主意，放开了她。</p><p>“咳！咳！咳！”随着安娜松开手和枪，把两手举起表示放过她，终于拿回自己呼吸的艾丽莎剧烈地咳起来。</p><p>“抱歉，我不过也是和你开个玩笑。”安娜没起身，依然坐在艾丽莎身上压制着她说。</p><p>“玩笑？亲爱的，我可不认为你刚才要我命的举动是开玩笑，而我也是。”艾丽莎一边大口喘气，一边拭去眼角因窒息被逼出的泪水，仍不知死活地笑着说。</p><p>“你以为我是谁？我的工作是什么？”她撑起身体，面对面地盯着安娜说，仿佛谁先别开视线谁就输。</p><p>“我是这间酒吧的脱衣舞娘，最受欢迎的那个。来这里的人，男男女女，他们看我的眼神我都知道，那是欲望。而你，难道没发现吗，在我们初次见面对彼此一无所知时，在你透过我看到另一个人时，你和那些来这里寻欢作乐的人没有两样，没有一个妹妹会用那种眼神看待自己的姐姐。”艾丽莎说完露出一抹心满意足的微笑，为她刚揭露了一个惊人的秘密。</p><p>“我把你留在身边，唯一的作用就是帮助我找到艾莎，如果你出了什么问题对我没有好处。”</p><p>安娜沉默了一会，决定放弃思考关于艾丽莎这个人。她来这里的目的很明确，不应该被其他事情干扰，刚才只是个意外。</p><p>“那你算是承认我说的了？”艾丽莎追问，看来她不分个胜负不会死心。</p><p>“我有权利拒绝回答你的提问。现在，我要你告诉我，这酒吧内哪里能找到枪或子弹。你们这种地方总会备一两把这个玩意吧，以防那些管不住自己的家伙发酒疯。”安娜站起身，居高临下地看着艾丽莎冷冷地说。</p><p>“切，无趣。”艾丽莎整理了下自己乱掉的衣服，也站了起来。</p><p>“吧台的下面，有一把手枪和两盒子弹，你可以用它们。”艾丽莎用眼神示意安娜。</p><p>安娜照她的指示，果然在柜子里找到了一把格洛克17型手枪，弹容是19发，比安娜现在手头那把10发的容量大多了。安娜把新枪别到腰间，其他子弹收好，同时把柜子里的一把弹簧猎刀扔给艾丽莎当防身用。</p><p>“我们要继续去追那女孩。”安娜对艾丽莎说。</p><p>“不去找你的姐姐了？”</p><p>“找！但是那个女孩我之前碰到过，她好像也知道些东西。”</p><p>“她可能从刚才的缝隙跑到酒吧的另一边去了，我们从正门走。”艾丽莎不情不愿地收下猎刀，指了指酒吧的正门。</p><p>走下另一个出口的楼梯，眼前就是卡罗尔大街。整条南北走向的马路由于北侧正在施工中，所以被路障封锁起来。</p><p> “在那里！”</p><p>这时，艾丽莎指着南边喊道。浓雾中一个矮小的身影正在跑着，听到艾丽莎的喊声后，急忙改变方向跑进了一幢建筑物中。</p><p>安娜和艾丽莎追了过去，看到一栋建筑，大门处挂有一块牌匿，上面写着“布鲁克海温医院”。医院的大门敞开着，像是在邀请两个人进去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 断章  I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说起来，你们还记得自己十岁的时候是什么样子吗？</p><p>安娜记得。</p><p>十岁的安娜，四肢的骨头总在夜里『咯吱咯吱』作响，如抽新的枝桠延展拉长；扁平的胸脯渐渐隆起了小丘，衣服摩擦顶端敏感的柔软会隐隐作痛；圆润的脸颊弧度在慢慢消退，取而代之是分明的轮廓；单纯的心灵，懂得了什么叫做欲望。</p><p>安娜的家坐落在小镇阿伦戴尔西北面的一角，蓝顶白墙的二层小楼背靠青翠山林，从山上流下来的溪水在屋后橡树林里的低洼处汇成了一个不大不小的活水池。水池三面被树木围绕，从外头看不易发现，唯一视线开阔的方向，正朝安娜房间的窗户。从窗户看出去，恰好能目睹水池的全貌，因此安娜一直把这处隐秘的小天地视为家里后花园的一景。</p><p>时值盛夏午后，穿着白色吊肩裙的艾莎驻足在水池边已有好几分钟了，清澈明亮的阳光织成的网在水面波动，那波光反射到她身上，在窗后安娜的眼里，姐姐的身体似乎也在发光，直视太久有点儿刺眼。</p><p>今天父亲和母亲有事去了邻镇，要傍晚才回来，家里只剩刚放暑假的艾莎和安娜。看样子，艾莎又要准备偷偷溜下水了。</p><p>艾莎在冬季出生，所以特别忍受不了夏天的炎热，游泳成了她夏季最大的爱好。尽管家里的后院就有一个天然的游泳池，但出于安全考虑，父母一直禁止姐妹俩下水。可是艾莎又那么热爱大自然，比起在充满消毒氯水气味的游泳馆，屋后的小水池才是她心之所属。眼下父母不在，还有什么比这更好的绝妙放松时机。</p><p>一阵风吹起艾莎的裙裾，然后又停下。艾莎向前几步，以一股幼儿般欢乐的劲儿，快速踢掉凉鞋，拉开裙链，从滑落的裙子里跨出，仅穿着内衣裤做了一个入水的动作，『噗通！』一声，跃入水中不见踪影。</p><p>艾莎下水后有好一段时间没见浮起，只留下岸边沙砾上的一堆衣物，对此安娜并没有惊慌。艾莎的水性很好，可以闭气潜水至少三分钟以上，此时她应该正在清凉的池水中仰望天空，那粼粼的白云和蓝天，宛如梵高的油画。安娜为什么知道这些？还不是因为艾莎好几次偷偷告诉她，说她是有多热爱这诱人的水下世界。然而作为一只旱鸭子，安娜无法独自想象出那番景象究竟有多诱人，不过十岁的她倒是可以从姐姐游泳的身姿联想到诱人一词，这也是她那年纪能想到的最性感的词汇。</p><p>十三岁的艾莎，四肢纤长有力，尽管她很瘦，但胸脯和臀部却紧实丰满得不像她的年纪。加上她清秀立体的五官，耀眼的浅金色长发，总是挺得笔直的背脊，以及习惯性微微仰起的颈项，单论外表，艾莎远胜于她绝大部分的同龄人。对于姐姐的美丽，无需他人奉承，安娜也深有体会。</p><p>今天艾莎游的时间并不是很长，大约在西斜的太阳照射到北山峰面上时就回到了岸上。她湿嗒嗒地站在离衣物有一段距离的地方，用手梳理长发，把里面的水像拧毛巾一样尽可能去除，然后又让微醺的夏风吹干些身子，才不紧不慢地穿好裙子和鞋子准备回屋子。当她回过身时安娜确信，她看到的二楼只是一扇空窗。</p><p> </p><p>楼下传来草底凉鞋轻踏木板的声音，是五六分钟后的事情。安娜闻声哧溜溜地从二楼下来，碰上推门而入的艾莎。她手里拿着一束凌乱的夹竹柳兰和鸢尾花，晶莹的水珠从湿漉漉的发梢上滴落到她穿着凉鞋的脚边，她显得神清气爽。</p><p>“安娜你写完数学作业了吗？”艾莎边问边走向客厅里放着花瓶的矮柜。</p><p>她把花瓶里的旧花取出，然后插入那些刚摘下的新鲜花儿，摆弄了几下，算是做了造型。以旁人眼光来看，多半会认为这些花就是采来后照原样给胡乱塞到花瓶里的，应该稍加人工修饰，才能凸显它们的美丽。可是艾莎一直认为精心去安插这些野花根本没有任何必要，它们混在一起，自成一种和谐，特意去摆造型反而会破坏了这种效果。她就是喜欢把花弄来弄去，并不是每样事情都要做得既正确又合逻辑。</p><p>“你刚才去游泳了。”安娜说。</p><p>“你怎么知道，难道你偷看我？” </p><p>“你头发都是湿的，我又不瞎。”安娜当然不会承认自己在窗口后目睹了全过程。</p><p>艾莎楞了下，而后露出失策的表情。</p><p>“可以别告诉爸爸妈妈吗？“她竖起食指放在嘴唇上，冲安娜眨眨眼。</p><p>“那我有什么好处？“</p><p>“你要怎么样才替我保密？”</p><p>“今晚饭后的巧克力雪糕，你那份也给我。”安娜开出条件。</p><p>“一言为定。”</p><p>以为艾莎会犹豫，毕竟那是她最爱的饭后甜点之一，但她却一口答应了。失去了讨价还价的乐趣，安娜反而有点失落。</p><p>“你不信？放心吧，我什么时候骗过你。”</p><p>可能以为安娜不相信，艾莎走过来，亲了她的额头一下，再次保证。即使她们已经渐渐长大，儿时保留的亲昵举动依然是常态。</p><p>过于接近的距离下，艾莎雪白的胸脯在安娜眼前一览无遗，水生藻类清冷的气味和阳光暖暖的气息混杂在一起，飘进安娜的鼻中，惹得她又想起艾莎刚才离开水里时那湿漉漉的身体，于是脸上泛起些许红晕，那是青涩、纯洁和私密的。</p><p>总感觉身体好热。</p><p>艾莎离开了。</p><p>安娜盯着地上一小滩她留下的水迹，试图转移这份热度。那片褐色的残留物在照入室内的阳光下，一点一点挥发，不久便无迹可寻，安娜的热度却没有消退。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，窗外的天空，高处的云在西边形成了一抹淡黄的云彩，随着时间的流逝，云彩的颜色越来越浓，最后成了挂在树梢上的橘红晚霞。</p><p>夕阳西下时光线在变暗，但气温似乎由于那吹了一整天而带来一丝解脱的微风的停止反而升高了，此时空气变得凝稠起来。安娜大字型地躺在床上，盯着窗外的天空，连衣裙掀到了膝盖以上，下午的热度就像止不住的汗水一样，黏糊糊的沾着皮肤。</p><p>这份不痛快感包裹着安娜，一如脑海里挥之不去的艾莎的身影。一些细节的片段在滤掉熟悉的感觉后，犹如罩上了放大镜，清晰得异常。</p><p>第一个细节，她湿嗒嗒的头发和微凉皮肤，散发出水生藻类清冷的气味和阳光暖暖的气息。</p><p>第二个细节，她包裹胸脯的潮湿的内衣，浸透了外面裙子的布料，勾勒出其上的蕾丝纹路。</p><p>第三个细节，她挂着淅沥沥的水柱从水池里爬上岸，白色短裤本应隐藏住的黑色三角形，透了出来。</p><p>第四个细节，她站在岸边，夏季炙热的太阳下，水面波光粼粼，阳光反射到她身上，耀眼得不可直视。</p><p>有一股情绪在体内发酵。它很特别，涨涨的，热热的，从小腹下一直蔓延到全身，像是难过，但又很快乐。这感觉实在过于怪异，十岁的安娜精神层还很小，负担不起这过于庞大的东西。她开始变得脸颊发烫，表情痛苦，全身紧张得颤抖。于是她不得不紧握起双拳，曲起膝关节，夹紧双腿磨蹭。这凭本能驱使的动作，似乎稍微驱散了些不适，但显然远远还不够……..</p><p>当天夜里万物寂静，安娜梦到了艾莎。</p><p>这不是安娜第一次梦到艾莎，进入青春初期以后安娜总会时不时做些关于艾莎的梦。那些梦都是些单纯美好的，像是手牵手在冻结的湖面上溜冰，或是驻足在山坡上听布谷鸟啼叫，又或是搭乘一艘像童话故事里那种扬着三角帆的古怪小船轻快地滑过广阔的蔚蓝大海。还有时候，会梦到些更具体的。例如在一栋温馨的小木屋前，屋旁有坐水车，急速的水流潺潺犹如话语声，偶尔水面上还漂着枯叶，她们偎依在一起懒洋洋地晒太阳。总之这些梦没有什么特别，硬要说有什么逻辑硬伤，那可能仅仅是梦境里，除了她俩不再有第三人。</p><p>可是今晚的梦有些不一样，它很简单，却不单纯，并且还伴有傍晚时分那种隐忍的不痛快。</p><p>在梦中，在一片光亮中，艾莎从后院的水池中央缓缓向安娜走来。她湿嗒嗒的，皮肤上泛着水光，盆骨将裙子布料撑得透出了皮肤，深深的腰身曲线一览无遗，身体白皙得令人吃惊。她款款走来，微笑着，抱住了安娜。被体温捂热的潮湿衣物包裹着安娜，水草和阳光的味道令人舒适，艾莎身上的水流沿着两具如贝蚌般紧贴的身躯的缝隙流下，打湿了安娜的胸口，浸润了腿间。而后，艾莎低下头，凉凉的、湿湿的嘴唇，印在了安娜的唇上，撩拨着她自己从未意识到的神经，产生了远远超出了想象的令人不安的快感。这感觉如一片火，迅速在安娜的五脏六腑蔓延开来…….</p><p>到这里，安娜就醒了，带着无法言语的恐慌与喜悦。</p><p>安娜的每个神经末梢、每种情绪，像是被放入厨房里母亲用于碾碎香料的研钵里，被击打、研磨、捣碎，全部化成粉末，直到难以分辨。而湿润的腿间，有一股温热的液体流出，像是梦中艾莎身上的带着温度的池水延伸到了现实。</p><p>安娜颤颤巍巍地把手伸到睡裤里，那里又湿又热，一些黏糊糊的东西沾上了指头。借着窗外照进室内的明亮月光，安娜看清了指间那一片从来未见过的猩红………..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 讨厌的医院</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阴暗的房间被死一般的寂静所支配，里面没有一丝生气，也没有丝毫人类的气息，就像是被废弃了一样，这就是安娜对布鲁克海温医院的第一印象。但是说被废弃也不准确，因为院内走廊被打扫得一尘不染，医生办公室与诊疗室的设备也都保养得很好，好像最近刚被清扫过。规模如此大的医院，通常来说患者应该不少，就算是有些患者特别安静，可是也不会静到这种程度，就好像所有的人都消失了一样。</p><p>安娜与艾丽莎在空荡荡的医院里四处查看，艾丽莎身上散发出的淡淡香水味仿佛诱惑着安娜回忆起先前在酒吧内发生的事，惹得她心神不宁，只好想些别的来转移注意力，例如那个叫爱洛儿的女孩子。</p><p>按照奥拉夫的说法，是她带他来到这小镇。至今所遇到的人，都是为了某些目的而来，那么像她那样年幼的孩子，也是怀有什么目的才走进这迷雾中的小镇吗？而且在这个怪物四处游荡的危险地方，她却比其他人都要显得游刃有余，仿佛怪物们对她没有影响一样，真是引人好奇。最重要，她知道艾莎的名字，她和艾莎之间又是什么关系？安娜越想越百思不得其解，渐渐陷入思考的死胡同。</p><p>“危险！”</p><p>来到走廊的一个拐角，艾丽莎大叫起来。安娜被吓得一个激灵，下意识地一闪身，不知什么东西带着风声从耳边呼啸而过，随后是一声沉闷的金属声音。安娜定眼一看，一根本应砸落她头上的铁棍，因偷袭失败砸到了地上，攻击者是一个女人，一个穿护士服的女人。</p><p>在安娜还没反应过来，对方又开始了第二次攻击，当她抬起头举起棍正面朝安娜她们袭击过来时安娜看清了，那是一张缠着纱布如腐烂尸体一样的脸，在眼睛和鼻子的部位长出了令人作呕的肿块，整张脸已经严重变形，并且身上还带着一种肉块的腐臭味，这不是人类，而是丧尸。</p><p>安娜把艾丽莎护在身后，毫不犹豫拔枪对着“护士”的头部连开数枪，直到把她的头打得稀巴烂倒地不能再起。</p><p>“上帝，这都是怎么回事？”安娜枪指着地上不再动的“护士”，一边观察一边小心靠近。</p><p>这个怪物和之前遇到的不一样，抛开那吓人的面孔，外形就是一个完整的“人”。也许它原本真是一名救死扶伤的护士，只不过是被感染了某些病毒之类的东西沦为丧尸，从而性情大变。</p><p>“杀了它才是对它的慈悲，以那种丑陋的姿态，即便活在这个世上也不过是徒增痛苦罢。”像是看透安娜内心的想法一样，一旁的艾丽莎淡淡说道。</p><p>“我知道，只不过…..”</p><p>安娜紧握手里的枪，凝视着“护士”的尸骸，回想起刚才那一幕，心中颇不是滋味，虽然她不认为自己杀死了一个人类，但不知为什么却有种似曾相识的感觉。她以为自己在杀了那么多怪物后已经麻木了，也曾以为杀了艾丽莎也没什么大不了，然而现在这份挥之不去的罪恶感，又是为什么呢？</p><p>“你只不过做了你应该做的事…….” 艾丽莎好像再次看透了安娜的心，上前要把手放在她肩上安慰。</p><p>“我没事，刚才，谢谢你救了我。”安娜不动声色地回避了艾丽莎的手说到。</p><p>艾丽莎真是个奇怪的人，虽然她的目的不明，但又总带着一副理所当然的表情跟着自己。而且她总能轻易看穿安娜的心思，仿佛她什么都知道似的。她到底是什么人？</p><p>安娜偷偷地瞥了一眼艾丽莎，虽说只要问她本人就可以了，但不知为什么总觉得有些踌躇，一种像是害怕碰触到某种禁忌的心情在内心中滋生蔓延，纠结着形成了一个巨大的漩涡。</p><p>“一楼都已经找过了，我们要上二楼吗？”艾丽莎说，把安娜从独自的思索中拉回现实。</p><p>“走吧。这个给你。”安娜重新把手里的枪装满子弹，递给艾丽莎。她自己则换成了酒吧里找到的那把弹容量更大枪。</p><p>“我不需要这个东西，你会保护我，对不？”艾丽莎摇摇头，把手枪推回给安娜。</p><p>“你就这么相信我？”安娜问。</p><p>“当然，要不我就不会和你在一起。”艾丽莎笑了，并且这个笑容一改之前的轻浮，取而代之的是不容置疑的信任。</p><p>“那你得跟紧我….”</p><p>“放心好了。”说着艾丽莎又重新握住了安娜的手。</p><p>她的手真的好温暖，安娜心想。</p><p> </p><p>如果说医院一楼的探索是游戏里最简单的第一关，二楼以上则开始提高了难度，除了“护士”外，还有不少之前遇到过的怪物在暗处徘徊，收音机里的噪音提醒就没有停过。在陆续将几个“护士”打倒之后，安娜的心也逐渐地开始变得麻木，能够不带任何感情手法娴熟地干掉对方。</p><p>这里疯狂的怪物一定是因为某种不可告人的原因所致的，如果是那样的话，抱着一颗慈悲之心将他们杀掉也许真的是目前最应该做的事情。我所做的一切都是正确的，安娜心中充斥着这样的想法。可是，那些都是谎言，是借口。在内心深处，安娜又理性地做出了否定的论断。是逃避，只是一味的逃避，究竟在逃避什么?</p><p>自从进入这间医院以来，安娜的心境开始变得纷扰不安，她分不清是因为受艾丽莎的影响，又或是因为这座医院本身。艾莎最后的那些日子，是在医院里度过的。白色的墙壁、白色的物品和装饰，以及刺鼻的消毒水气味，这些都曾经是安娜梦魇中无法摆脱的过去。</p><p>“安娜…..等一下…..”艾丽莎忽然拉住安娜。</p><p>“怎么了。”安娜问，艾丽莎的声音好像很不舒服。</p><p>“可能是感冒了。今天早上也起得很晚……..甚至都没有注意到镇子上的人都消失了，到处都是怪物。“艾丽莎把头靠到安娜肩膀上，她的呼吸开始变得急促，脸色也不太好。</p><p>安娜皱了皱眉头，内心一颤，又是似曾相识的一幕，充满灾难的记忆。艾莎开始时也是这样，以为她只不过是患了重感冒，然后…….</p><p>另外，艾丽莎说她今早才发现镇上的人消失了，可安娜昨天来到小镇时就已经怪物横行。再结合辛蒂、奥拉夫和爱洛儿，似乎这个小镇在每一个人眼中都展现出不同的形态。可是神奇的是，他们这些人又同处于一个时空。这个小镇的真相到底是什么，实在太奇怪了。</p><p>“我想，你最好还是休息一下吧。”安娜搀扶住艾丽莎说。</p><p>尽管心中疑惑重重，但被当前为艾丽莎的担忧驱使，安娜急忙四处寻找可以休息的地方，她并不想勉强艾丽莎。</p><p>她们来到三楼的一处单人病房，门牌上写着309。确信里面没有怪物后，安娜招呼艾丽莎进去，并小心地将她扶到病床上躺好。</p><p>“这个楼层的怪物应该已经被我清空了，现在比较安全。你好好休息会，这个拿着，或许能派上用场。”安娜半跪在床边，把刚才被艾丽莎退回的手枪塞进她手里说。</p><p>“你要抛下我吗？”艾丽莎虚弱地问。</p><p>“不，不会。可是，我得先去找那个孩子，也许她知道艾莎的下落。你暂时一个人在这里呆着，没有关系吧？”安娜把手抚上艾丽莎的额头，有点烫人，她确实病了。</p><p>“嗯…..”艾丽莎轻轻应到，又转了转头，把脸埋到安娜的掌心，闭上眼睛不再说话。</p><p>她现在就像艾莎一样。安娜望着床上的艾丽莎，心揪疼起来。</p><p>过了一会，估计艾丽莎睡着了，安娜悄悄把手从她脸颊下拿开，正准备离开。</p><p>“喂….安娜…..万一，我是说万一，如果你找不到艾莎，那么你又该怎么办？”以为睡着的艾丽莎这时突然问到，她并没有睁开眼睛看安娜。</p><p>“我不知道……”安娜静静地摇了摇头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 现实与虚构</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怀疑的萌芽开始滋生，那是对自己的怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>安娜独自一人在医院里探索，在三楼一间办公室里偶然发现了一本医生的笔记，其中的内容深深地触动了她的心。那是关于某个住院患者的记录：</p><p>【这种病的主要病因，是存在于所有人内心的东西。<br/>一旦有某种契机，就很有可能像她一样去到另一侧。<br/>也许『另一侧』这个说法并不正确，因为这并没有明确的界线。<br/>就像现实与非现实的交界线，是极其模糊的一样。<br/>那是一个可能很近，也可能很远的地方。<br/>有人认为这并不是疾病，但我无法苟同。<br/>因为我毕竟是一名医生，而不是哲学家，更不是心理学家。<br/>但有时我又会产生疑问。<br/>诚然，她的想像对我们来说都是虚构的，但对她本人来说却是现实的<br/>那么，为什么我要以治疗的名义，将她带回到我们的现实世界中呢？<br/>毕竟这个世界对她来说，只剩下了痛苦。】</p><p>这好像是一名主治医生针对他的精神病患者写下的个人见解。那个『她』究竟是谁呢？安娜好奇，然后，脑海中闪现一个想法，把安娜吓到了。</p><p>莫非，是我？</p><p>安娜浑身一震，但随即又做出了否定。</p><p>不对!</p><p>可是，在这小镇上发生的荒唐的一切，不正像是某人的幻想吗!</p><p>安娜用力地摇了摇头，再次否定了这一想法。假设，医生所说的『她』是自己，这个小镇上发生的一切都是自己的臆想，那么艾丽莎也好、辛蒂也好、甚至是那个胖子奥拉夫，他们怎么解释？他们也都在这奇怪的小镇里遭遇了怪物。一个人可能是幻觉，但很多个人有同样的幻觉不太现实。</p><p>还有爱洛儿，那个孩子拿着艾莎的信，那是否表示她三年前就已经认识了艾莎？可是她的样子不过七、八岁，如果是三年前就认识艾莎，她才四、五岁。一个连路都走不稳的小孩子，会对某个人有那么深刻的记忆吗？</p><p>连串疑问环环相扣，却又无解。安娜的头又疼起来，今天她已经数次陷入这种漩涡一样的迷惑状态了，这可不是好事。不管怎么说，总之一定要尽快找到爱洛儿，解开真相的钥匙或许就在她身上。</p><p>医院的室内都探索过一遍，空手而归的安娜唯有往上走，来到医院大楼的天台。一直在室内探索，不知不觉外头已是黑夜。整个小镇被浓雾与黑暗所笼罩，连夜空中的星星都消失了。</p><p>安娜打开手电筒四处查看，虽然没见到爱洛儿的身影，但在防护栏的地上看到本书。走过去拿起来看，是一本封面饱受风吹日晒已破烂不堪的日记本。受好奇心驱使，安娜翻开日记，好在里面的内容依然字迹清晰。</p><p>【五月九日】：今日下雨。我的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，怎么都提不起精神。虽然每天都在平稳中度过，可是好无聊啊。由于我没什么好转，还不能到外面去。”</p><p>【五月十日】：雨还在下。我和医生聊了会。如果没有悲伤的人，就没有人会来救我吧?我的确有些软弱，但也不是所有人都能顽强地活下去。”</p><p>【五月十一日】：雨。今天的药有点儿苦。即使这样被治好了，成了药罐子的我还是真正的我吗?”</p><p>【五月十二日】：雨。我觉得完全不给别人添麻烦什么的，有点儿困难。但即使像现在这样，也是一样。逃跑真的是很糟糕的事情吧。但是，我的心情只有自己了解。也许我有些任性，但正因为这样我才是幸福的。就这样下去，实在有些辛苦。很辛苦。</p><p>【五月十三日】：今日睛。终于可以出院了，我…..</p><p>日记就记录到这，看样子是某个在这住院的患者所写的。安娜直觉认为日记的主人就是刚才医生写的那个『她』。因为如果是同一个人的话，至少证明『她』后来恢复健康并出院了。那么『她』是安娜的假设，就会被推翻，安娜心中的不安也会被消除。</p><p>可是，『她』的病如果再次发作的话，再次坠入妄想世界，忘记过去，认为那就是所谓的现实，并在噩梦中徘徊…….</p><p>安娜察觉到这种俄罗斯套娃式的假设根本没完没了，也不会有结果。除此之外只会给自己造成不必要的额外压力，分散精力。</p><p>冷静！冷静！就算是梦境中的梦境，也总得一层层打破对不？</p><p>安娜使劲拍了拍自己的脸，通过自我暗示来调节。</p><p>这时，身后响起一阵噪音，仿佛是安娜的焦躁被具现化。那是某种坚硬的东西与混凝土地面摩擦所发出的噪音，安娜回过头，又看到了那个拖着巨大砍刀的红色恶魔——三角头。</p><p>“来吧，你这个恶魔！”安娜握紧枪举起，瞄准三角头挑衅地说道。</p><p>充足的弹药给了安娜面对恐惧的勇气，此外更重要的是，刚才的思考让安娜对这些怪物产生了一丝疑惑，这种荒唐的东西在现实中真的存在吗？它们有可能不过是疯狂的妄想产物。</p><p>安娜改变主意，决定冒险确认一下。她放下枪，毫无防备地将自己暴露在怪物眼前。</p><p>如果是妄想产物的话，那把巨大的砍刀只不过是纸糊的道具罢了，根本伤不到自己分毫，虚幻的刀身只会像空气一般掠过身体。</p><p>这时逼近的三角头将手中的巨大砍刀高高举过头顶，看来是想用厚厚的刀刃将猎物劈成两半，刀刃在手电灯光的照耀下散发出令人胆寒的光芒，反射到安娜的脸上。顿时安娜的勇敢被破解，刚才的劲头消失得不见踪影，冰冷的恐怖笼罩了全身。</p><p>安娜不知不觉地向后退去，可惜楼顶上根本无处可逃，用金属网制成的围栏挡在安娜身后。锈迹斑斑的围栏早已脆弱不堪，身体退压到围栏上，四角的铁框在吱吱嘎嘎声中脱落，安娜重心不稳，也跟着向后一仰，与眼前的刀刃擦肩而过，直直地朝着楼下摔去。</p><p> </p><p>四肢疼得几乎不能再感觉出更多疼觉，骨头和牙齿似乎被震得粉碎，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，然而安娜活了下来。以为会从顶楼摔下粉身碎骨，但幸运的是安娜的身体砸穿了医院某处的天棚，与一堆碎砖破瓦一起摔在房间里的地板上。</p><p>巨大的冲击力令安娜躺在地上无法动弹，好一会后才呻吟着缓缓爬起来。</p><p>周围很安静，三角头并没有追上来，而背包和枪都还在，安娜不禁感谢上帝。</p><p>手电筒照到了墙上的指示牌，这是三楼的特别治疗病房，是为了隔离重度精神病患者而设立的区域，这里的格子房间就像牢笼，安娜觉得有点儿讽刺，于是笑了笑。人们对于异类的做法，就是隔离他们，这是一种共识。一个事情的对错，取决于周围的环境，而非其本质。当大众认为它是错误的，即使它就是真相本身，也会被坚定地否决掉，这是多么的可笑。</p><p>尽管背后的伤像被灼烧般疼痛起来，因为在三楼，安娜决定回到309号房间看看艾丽莎。三角头的出现让安娜不放心她。</p><p>回到309房，里面和刚才离开时一样，艾丽莎在床上睡得很沉。安娜想过要不要叫醒她一起走，但一想到如果带着她，她身体状态不好，碰到三角头就麻烦了，那样会更危险。</p><p>安娜帮艾丽莎把被子拉好，悄悄关上门，独自前往下一个还没探索的地方，医院的地下室。</p><p>医院电梯旁的楼层指示图显示有地下室这个区域，可是由于电力已经停止供给，所以电梯无法启动到达那里。虽然可以可以走应急通道下去，但是防火门又被反锁了，开启需要钥匙。刚在一楼探索时路过保卫室，里面应该有存放备用钥匙。</p><p>安娜拖着伤痛的身躯来到一楼时，突然一个小小的身影从眼前闪过，只见一片飘扬的裙角向着急诊的方向跑去。</p><p>是爱洛儿!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 欺  骗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>追随着爱洛儿的身影，安娜来到一处走廊的尽头，那里是无法开启的电梯和封闭的防火门，走廊形成了一个死胡同。</p><p>那个调皮鬼即使再敏捷，也不可能从这死胡同溜走，那么她一定是藏在某间病房里。安娜耐着性子挨个病房搜寻，终于在C2病房发现了有人进入过的痕迹。</p><p>“不要躲了，出来吧。”安娜对着室内喊道，同时举起手电筒照遍每一个角落</p><p>“还是被你发现了。”一阵窃笑声后爱洛儿从床底下爬了出来，好像她不过是在和安娜玩捉迷藏。</p><p>安娜感到有些无力，自己真的是拼了命地在找她，可这个孩子却当玩儿似的。</p><p>“你是叫爱洛儿吧，我从奥拉夫那打听了些关于你的事。”</p><p>“那个多嘴的胖子。”爱洛儿撅起嘴。</p><p>“你认识艾莎吧？你想怎么样都好，拜托你告诉我，艾莎在哪里，我在找她。”安娜一边走向爱洛儿一边说。</p><p>“如果我不说，你会打我吗?”或许是被安娜过于认真的表情吓着了，爱洛儿往后退了几步，样子有些害怕。</p><p>“我不会打你的，但你要告诉我，为什么你知道艾莎的名字。”安娜放缓语气，尽可能表现出自己最大的诚意请求到。</p><p>“艾莎，是我在医院住院时认识的朋友。”</p><p>“你们什么时候认识的，我从来没听她说过在医院认识了朋友?”安娜感到奇怪，艾莎在医院几乎是专人看护，除了自己和医务人员，安娜没见她接触过别人。</p><p>“就是去年。”</p><p>去年？可是，明明艾莎三年前就去世了呀，是被这孩子不当一回事给糊弄了吗？安娜顿时火冒三丈，自己那么诚恳地请求她。 </p><p>“孩子，撒谎可不好，艾莎三年前就已经死了。”安娜大声说。</p><p>“你才撒谎呢！那根本不可能！” 爱洛儿皱起眉头，嘴撅得老高大叫到。</p><p>“爱洛儿……”</p><p>安娜觉得有些气馁，看来爱洛儿还是不肯对自己敞开心扉，好像还在隐藏着某些秘密，不花些时间好好与她相处是不行的。迫不得已安娜只能收起焦躁的情绪。</p><p>“如果你现在不愿和我说真话也没关系，但是我们先从这里出去吧，小孩子不能一个人四处乱跑，这里很危险，还好你没有受到伤害。” </p><p>“你在说什么啊？这里很正常，我当然没事。” 爱洛儿用看傻子一样的眼神白了安娜一眼。</p><p>她眼里所看到的果然和自己的不一样。虽然不知道是什么道理，可能类似于同一个空间里的不同位面，既相互交叉，也各有区别吧，这是安娜凭自己的常识能想到的最合理化的解释。</p><p>“好吧孩子，我们暂且不要吵了，和我一起走吧。”安娜半蹲下身，视线与爱洛儿持平，向她伸出手。爱洛儿犹豫了一会，握上了安娜的手。</p><p>“我想去一个地方。”本来安娜打算先回到艾丽莎所在的三楼，但刚走出房间，爱洛儿突然提了要求。</p><p>“现在不能随处走动。”</p><p>“我把很重要的东西忘在那里了，是艾莎的来信。”安娜停下脚步，一脸不可思议地表情看着爱洛儿。</p><p>“好不好嘛?就一下，我们马上回来。”爱洛儿则露出可爱的微笑，撒娇道。</p><p>这个调皮鬼不会再耍什么花样吧？安娜心里嘀咕。可是她说到艾莎的信，那安娜就没有拒绝的理由。</p><p>两人来到一扇写有“急救室”字样的房门。</p><p>“真的是这个房间吗?”安娜低头看了眼爱洛儿，半信半疑地问。</p><p>“嗯，我刚才躲到这里，应该是掉了。里面太黑，你能帮我找找吗？” 爱洛儿认真地点点头。</p><p>“那你记得大概在什么位置吗？”</p><p>“应该在柜子的附近，快进去帮我找找吧。” 爱洛儿催促。</p><p>安娜叹了口气，走进房间。忽然，砰！背后的门被人关上了。</p><p>“爱洛儿！?” 安娜立刻扑到门边，可门被锁死了。</p><p>“上当啦，上当啦，笨蛋!” 门另一侧爱洛儿高兴地喊道。</p><p>“你干什么，快把门打开！”安娜使劲拍打门。</p><p>“反正也没人相信我，大家都称我为『说谎的爱洛儿』。”</p><p>“快开门!”</p><p>“我才不会给你开门。如果不是你，艾莎就不会那么痛苦，活该！都是你的错！” 爱洛儿在门外大声地说。</p><p>“听着！我不知道你知道什么，但是现在不是开玩笑的时候！快开门！” </p><p>“再见了，你就一个人在里面好好反省自己的过错吧。”随着门外爱洛儿愉快的笑声逐渐远去，安娜被困在了原地。</p><p>“妈的！”安娜气极了，一脚踹到木门上，可是厚重的木门纹丝不动。</p><p>不过，比起被欺骗的气恼，刚才爱洛儿说的话才是深深刺疼了安娜的心。她说艾莎很痛苦，而造成艾莎痛苦的原因正是自己。一个陌生的孩子为什么会知道这些，唯一的可能就是艾莎告诉她的。艾莎她，那时候独自一人在医院的时候，一定很寂寞，一定很痛苦吧。可是那时的自己却以工作为由逃离了她，造成她直到去世都活在痛苦之中。所以被爱洛儿憎恨，被关在这个阴暗的房间忏悔，都是自己罪有应得的。</p><p>安娜双手锤在木门上，头依着木门，跪了下来。一直不愿去面对的事实被一个女孩诚实地揭穿，悔恨的泪水禁不住滑落脸颊。</p><p>可是，留给安娜伤感的时间却不多，因为从房间的某个角落传来了像是野兽在恫吓猎物时所发出的呜呜声。</p><p>天花板在一阵骚动后纷纷掉落，伴随扬起的灰尘，三角头再次出现在房间里。密室内的安娜就如同一只瓮中之鳖，但是与之前的恐惧不同，悔恨与愤怒此时充斥着安娜的全身，安娜对靠近的三角头发疯了一样扣动扳机，将一肚子的怒气都发泄在眼前的怪物身上。</p><p>带着愤怒的子弹毫不留情地射入铁三角的身体，腥臭的血液从伤口中喷涌而出，飞溅在安娜的脸上，她仿佛已经化作嗜血的厉鬼。</p><p>在猛烈的火力进攻下，铁三角被逼至角落，鲜血从他身上一路流下，直到蔓延到安娜脚边，然后他就像被切断提线的木偶，站在角落戛然停住了。</p><p>过度的愤怒与兴奋让安娜感到一阵眩晕。</p><p>安娜……</p><p>一个女人冰冷的声音在她的脑海中小声说道。</p><p>安娜……。</p><p>又是那声呼唤，安娜的意识开始渐渐地模糊了。</p><p> </p><p>--------------以下回忆的分割线-----------------</p><p> </p><p>十二月下旬的某天，因为艾莎的强烈要求，安娜和她在冰冷潮湿的风中绕着医院后的人工湖行走，四周除了她们没有别人。时值傍晚五点，暮色降临。这是个伤感的时间，尤其在这样伤感的月份和伤感的景色里。</p><p>艾莎最近一段时间病情似乎稳定了些，医生允许她在有人陪伴的情况下可以在医院范围内活动。今天她穿着一件白色的长羽绒外套，带着红围巾，气色看起来比在病房里好一些。安娜则是穿着一件多年前的旧尼子外套，大地色的暗沉色调显得她样子比患病的艾莎还要疲惫。</p><p>她们走到人工湖中央的桥上，保持一定的距离并肩站着，望着湖面。湖水灰蓝，水面铺满了落叶，它们彼此簇拥着，徐徐沉入池塘。所有的落叶旋转着坠落的姿态，仿佛在做最后的、无望的求助。湖面的一部分因寒冷结起了薄薄的碎冰层。</p><p>“真冷啊….”安娜立起衣领，耸耸肩膀说道。</p><p>“再过一段时间，湖面就会全部结冰。”艾莎盯着湖面的碎冰说。</p><p>“如果结冰了，就可以在上面溜冰。”安娜又说。她想起了小时，她们还在阿伦戴尔，在后院结冰的水池上手牵手溜冰的样子，脸上不自觉地露出了发自真心的笑容。</p><p>“这里不是阿伦戴尔，冰层不会结厚，踩上去会裂开，然后我们就会从冰缝里掉入水中淹死，又或者冻死。”艾莎摇摇头否定。</p><p>安娜以为说到溜冰会勾起艾莎的回忆，她应该感到开心，而不是像现在用悲伤的表情认真地回答。一时间安娜接不上艾莎的话，只好又继续盯着湖面，不说话，也不动，伤感的气氛围绕在周围。</p><p>过了一会，艾莎偎依过来，把头靠在安娜肩膀上。</p><p>桥上寒冷刺骨，如果艾莎感到冷了，安娜就带她回到有暖气的病房。但此时艾莎什么都没说，安娜也不提。她们现在还不想离开这寂静清冷的湖，或许，她们不想离开的不是这座湖，而是此时依靠在一起彼此的体温。</p><p>一阵冷风从湖面吹过，几只大概是乌鸦的黑鸟从湖边光秃秃的树枝上飞走，并发出嘎嘎嘎的难听叫声。外套下只穿了一件薄毛衣，安娜忍不住打了一个寒战。这个动作惊扰了艾莎，她拉开了些距离，望着安娜。</p><p>”有点儿冷呢….”安娜搓搓手，笑了笑，尽量让自己表情显得轻松些。</p><p>突然艾莎抓住安娜的手，把它们放到脸颊上。艾莎的脸也被寒风吹得冷冷的，好一会也没让安娜的手暖起来。于是她又把安娜的手捧到嘴边，哈着气试图让它变暖。</p><p>安娜看着姐姐，看着她把她的手包裹在掌心，对着笼起的指尖呼气，然后又翻开手，继续呼呼地向掌心吹着暖暖的风。</p><p>“还冷吗？”艾莎问。</p><p>安娜望着那双已不复往日清澈的忧郁蓝色眼睛，此时里面饱含着令人怀念的温柔。安娜抽回被握住的手，捧起艾莎的脸，手指划过她的脸颊、她的耳朵、她的嘴唇和下巴。安娜看到姐姐在自己的动作下，面容轻轻地颤抖。</p><p>“这里不会有人看到….”艾莎低声说。</p><p>安娜叹了一口气，把脸贴近艾莎，她闭上了眼睛。</p><p>一开始，如预想中一样，艾莎的嘴唇很凉，于是安娜把自己的唇更紧地压上，让温热的舌头探入艾莎的口腔与她纠缠。这样大概过了十几秒，艾莎的嘴唇开始变得温暖，她双手环上安娜的脖子，安娜则把手扣在她腰后。安娜感觉到肩上的手臂在颤抖，但紧贴的胸口两颗心在久违地怦怦跳动。</p><p>她们维持这个姿势站了大约一分钟，也可能更久，直到安娜觉得嘴唇发麻发酸，艾莎才松开了她拥抱的手臂。当嘴唇离开艾莎的，好不容易热起的唇瓣赤裸地迎接十二月的寒风，又被带走了温度。</p><p>“……我什么时候可以离开这里？”艾莎埋头进安娜肩上，鼻尖蹭着她的颈窝喃喃地问。</p><p>“……..很快，我保证…..”安娜手抚摸着隔着厚厚衣物也能感到骨头咯手的脊背，闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 二次失去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四周是墙，墙把周围的建筑围了起来，形成了个格子牢笼。安娜躺在地上脑袋晕沉沉的，想不起自己为什么会出现在这里。她最后的记忆是停留在急诊室里与三角头搏杀的场景。</p><p>安娜按着发疼的脑袋坐起，打量四周。碎石铺成的小路，矮灌木景观，以及一些像是休息用的长椅，这里好像是医院的中庭。为什么会从密室移到室外，对于这种不合理的事情安娜已经放弃思考，这个小镇的不可思议已变成了理所当然。</p><p>由于墙壁太高，也无可攀爬的地方，安娜只能从院子里唯一的门回到医院病区内。但是再次进入医院，里面的景象发生了翻天覆地的变化。</p><p>走廊的地板破裂翘起，露出下面的混凝土地面。布满裂纹的墙上到处都有干涸的血迹，沾满灰尘的医疗器具散乱地堆放在地上。虽然建筑内部结构上看应该是同一个医院，可已经变成了废墟，安娜愣愣地站在原地呆住了。</p><p>虽然已经接受了这个变化莫测的小镇，但是眼前的景象还是让安娜恐慌起来。且不说这是自己的妄想还是现实，在这散发危险气息的场所里，有一件事不得不让安娜挂心。</p><p>“艾丽莎！”安娜将爱洛儿的事情暂抛脑后，狂奔向三楼。</p><p>艾丽莎独自呆在那个小房间里，不知道现在有没有危险。另外，她一路以来与安娜同行，安娜确定她眼中看到的世界是与自己一样的，那么现在眼前所见，是自己的幻想还是真实，只要问问艾丽莎就知道。安娜希望从她口中得到的是否定的答案。</p><p>然而当安娜慌慌张张回到309室时，破烂的室内，床上已不见艾丽莎的身影，只有床头柜上留下的一个空药瓶。安娜凝视药瓶，回想起艾莎住院期间床头也总是放着许多大大小小的药瓶，为了治愈疾病，她每天都不得不服下大量的药物。这些药物不仅没能逆转她的病情，反而对她的身体和精神造成了极大的损害。想到这里，安娜内心的痛苦再次变得强烈起来，难不成艾丽莎也患了和艾莎一样的病？不安涌上安娜心头，而且还有一种说不明道不清的情绪，如黑暗中的阴影一点点蚕食安娜，那就是艾丽莎和艾莎的音容正在安娜心里慢慢重合，甚至有逐渐覆盖住艾莎的趋势。</p><p>在活着的人类面前，残存的音容笑貌不过是虚无的存在。意识到这点后安娜陷入了迷茫。</p><p>带着复杂的心绪，安娜的探索来到一处仓库。小小的房间中堆满了废旧品，空间狭小得让人感觉窒息。这里也没有任何人的身影，安娜失望地垂下了肩膀。</p><p>“安娜？”</p><p>一个声音在呼唤。那熟悉的腔调，和里面蕴含的温柔情感叫人落泪。安娜满怀欣喜地回头一看，是那张牵挂的脸庞。</p><p>“艾莎!”</p><p>“是艾丽莎!”手电筒的亮光照清来人，艾丽莎正一脸生气地看着安娜。</p><p>“抱歉，我又搞错了……”原来是艾丽莎，安娜道歉。</p><p>“发生了一些事，我现在很混乱，不过，你还活着真是太好了。身体已经没事了吧?”安娜又说。</p><p>“你要对我说的就只有这些？你把我一个人扔在那么危险的地方，我差点就死了！我可是拼了命才逃出来，为了见你。但是你眼里只有那个死去的姐姐，明明我才是活着的，明明我们长得一模一样！在你眼里我的死活都无关紧要吗？”不知为何，艾丽莎的语气忽然变得很激动，强烈地谴责起安娜，在她的唇枪舌剑下安娜渐处下风。</p><p>“不，绝对不是…….”眼前艾丽莎和艾莎的身影又在重叠，安娜纠结地心疼着，慌忙解释。</p><p>“那答应我，从现在开始你不能离开我，一直要待在我身边。”</p><p>艾丽莎冲上来一把抱住安娜。措不及防的安娜手一时间不知道放在哪里，但怀里微微颤抖的温暖身躯终于还是让安娜妥协，双手环上了艾丽莎的肩头。</p><p>“好的……”</p><p>“一言为定？”</p><p>“嗯….”</p><p>“好吧，这次我就原谅你。”艾丽莎抬起头时对安娜笑了，她又恢复了妩媚的口吻。</p><p>“那个孩子找到了吗？”艾丽莎离开安娜的怀抱，接着又问。</p><p>“找是找到了，可是又被她跑了，不过算了。”</p><p>老实说因为爱洛儿的恶作剧安娜才会身陷险境，而且捉迷藏一样的追赶，加上对所处环境的怀疑，意乱心烦的安娜已经开始感到些厌烦。</p><p>“不行，一定要去找她！虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，但这间医院在我醒来后突然变得很奇怪，她只是一个孩子，肯定会感到害怕的。” 艾丽莎态度十分强硬地说道。</p><p>听到这句话，安娜的内心竟感到无比地宽慰。艾丽莎说这里很奇怪，那就表示她也看到了医院的变异，也就是说，这不是安娜一个人的幻觉。</p><p>“明白了，我们走吧。”安娜用力地点了点头。</p><p>“那孩子好像有意和我们玩捉迷藏，如果是我，小时候最喜欢躲到地下室这种地方，所以我猜她可能也是。”艾丽莎分析。</p><p>“我也这么想，但是没法去到那个地方。电梯无法启动，防火门被锁上了，紧急通道也进不去。”</p><p>“不会啊，刚才我到地下室看了一眼，防火门并没有被锁上。” </p><p>安娜觉得奇怪，之前已经反复确认过的事，难道说医院里发生的异常情况，将门上的锁也改变了吗?那样的话只有去看看了。</p><p>安娜和艾丽莎亚朝着地下室方向走去，位于紧急通道最下方的防火门正如她所说的一样并没有上锁。安娜打开门，二人一同走进另一侧的通道。潮湿的空气里弥漫着微微的霉味，仿佛隐藏着某种秘密，显得与医院的氛围格格不入。这应该是为了将死亡的患者运出去的通道。</p><p>“安娜！”走在后面的艾丽莎大声喊道。</p><p>之前出现过很多次的声音从前方发出，正在向他们靠近，那是安娜再也不想听到的，某种金属与地板摩擦所产生出来的令人不愉快的声音。</p><p>“快跑!”</p><p>安娜将艾丽莎护到身后，举枪朝从黑暗中走出的三角头射击。子弹曾经两次击退这个恶魔，应该会令人感到十分可靠。但是之前在急救室里面对三角头时已经消耗了不少子弹，此时弹夹里只剩下几颗了。子弹射完了，也没阻止恶魔的步伐，安娜拉起艾丽莎的手在狭小的通道里狂奔起来。</p><p>上帝保佑，希望这条通道不要是死胡同，要不一切都完蛋了，安娜边跑边祈祷。</p><p>两个人气喘吁吁地奔跑着，转过一个又一个拐角，进入了一条没有分叉的直道，尽头是一座敞开的电梯门。</p><p>如果能启动的话就能逃出去!安娜看到了希望。</p><p>可是就在这时，艾丽莎不小心跌倒了。三角头在身后紧追着一步步逼近，安娜顾不及那么多，冲着地上的艾丽莎喊到。</p><p>“我去启动电梯，你快跟上！”</p><p>安娜跑进电梯，拉下电闸，并迅速按下楼层按钮。只要是楼上就可以，无论哪层都可以，安娜在按钮上拼命地敲打着，可是尽管并没有按下关门键，但电梯的门随着启动开始缓缓关闭。</p><p>不行！艾丽莎还在外面！她正一拐一拐地朝电梯跑来。安娜连忙伸手将门掰开，想让它停下来。然而电动门的阻力非常大，凭安娜一个女人的气力根本没用。</p><p>“可恶，打开!”安娜咬牙坚持。还差一点点，只要艾丽莎再往前几步，安娜就能拉她进电梯。</p><p>可是，没有安全装置的门还是无情地慢慢闭合。</p><p>“安娜!”</p><p>艾丽莎的手从门的缝隙之中伸了进来，她以悲伤的声音在向安娜求助。可是那只安娜来不及抓住的手被一股巨大的力量往后拽，硬生生拖出了门缝，艾丽莎惊恐绝望的神情被冰冷的铁门隔绝，她撕心裂肺的求救声很快随着一阵刀锋划过肉体的声音沉寂了。</p><p>“不！艾丽莎!”安娜绝望地叫喊到。</p><p>艾莎之后是艾丽莎。两个人长着一摸一样的脸庞，使安娜陷入了将同一个人失去两次的错觉之中，双倍的悲伤向她袭来，这种错觉带来的痛苦如死亡般难以言表。</p><p>电梯在缓缓上升，安娜坠入了绝塑的深渊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 断章  II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜十二点半，跑车的引擎声在住宅区里显得格外地刺耳，迷迷糊糊在客厅沙发上打盹的安娜被吓醒，一不小心滚落沙发，后脑门磕到地板疼得嗡嗡作响。但顾不得疼痛，安娜匆忙从地上爬起来，从客厅连接前院的玻璃门往外瞧，看到了终于回家的艾莎。</p><p>一个星期前大学放寒假回到阿伦戴尔的艾莎，趁着周末父母去了教友家拜访晚上与朋友一同去了酒吧，把安娜独自留在家中。</p><p>蓝色的跑车在院子前的栅栏门停下。路灯下一个高个红色头发的帅气男生从驾驶位下来，殷勤地打开副驾驶位的门，然后安娜看到她的姐姐，散着浅金色的长发，穿着勾勒身段的白色紧身裙，披着件带有毛绒绒领子的深蓝色外套下了车。</p><p>因为寒冷的关系，艾莎下车时不自觉地环起手臂，一旁的男生赶紧替她把领口轻轻拉上，挡住没有衣物遮掩的修长颈项和裸露的胸口，随后又把手搭在艾莎肩膀上。艾莎并没有显出抗拒，她甚至为他这个体贴的动作笑了笑，而那个男生则露出腼腆的笑容。她们头和肩膀稍微靠近了些，男生嘴巴动动说了些什么，艾莎点头微笑回应，而后再次分开。艾莎朝他挥挥手进了院子，那男生则在原地一直目送她走到屋子大门才上车。</p><p>走廊传来钥匙插入门锁喀喇的声音，随后是吱吱的推门声，然后砰的关门声，之后才是引擎再次发动远去的声音。</p><p>脚步声回响在走廊，几秒后厨房里的灯亮起，接着是清脆的玻璃声和水流声。安娜从黑暗的客厅走进厨房区域，看到艾莎的外套随意挂在餐桌椅上，只穿着那件露肩的白色紧身裙，脸蛋红彤彤的，单手反撑在桌上依着，手里拿着杯子在喝水。</p><p>“你回来太晚了。”安娜抱怨。</p><p>“噢，抱歉安娜，吵醒你了？”艾莎道歉。</p><p>“我没有睡，一直在等你回来。“安娜又说。</p><p>“谢谢你替我担心，不过，现在不早了，好孩子快去睡吧。“艾莎轻轻一笑，仰头饮尽杯里的水，似乎她很渴。</p><p>“你喝酒了？”安娜走近艾莎两步，闻到淡淡的酒气。</p><p>“一点点，朋友生日，喝一些无伤大碍。” </p><p>“我不知道你会喝酒。”</p><p>“现在你知道了，毕竟我已经成年了。” 艾莎耸耸肩不以为意。</p><p>“我要告诉爸爸妈妈你夜归还喝酒的事。”安娜又说，带着些许威胁的语气。</p><p>“好吧安娜，我不知道你是不是闹脾气，如果是因为我的晚归让你担心生气，我道歉。但是，别在这耍性子了，快去睡吧，我也要休息了。”</p><p>艾莎放下杯子，步伐有些轻飘地走过来，她望着安娜，脸颊红晕，眼眶湿湿的，更浓烈的酒气冲入安娜鼻中。艾莎绝对不是喝了『一点点』那么简单，她喝的是烈酒，并且很多。</p><p>“刚才那个是你男朋友？”安娜皱起眉头。</p><p>“只是普通朋友。”艾莎淡淡回应，看不出对安娜越线的行为有明显抵抗。</p><p>“你认为是，他可不一定。我可是看出他不安好心。亲爱的姐姐，你是假装看不到吗？他看你眼神是湿润的，他放你肩头的手充满了欲望，他挨着你那么近，就差没忍住吻上你。还是说，其实你都看到了，只不过你…….”或许是因为受艾莎身上香水混合酒气的发酵气味影响，安娜内心涌起一股无所畏惧的要不断说下去的冲动劲儿。</p><p>“安娜！够了….去睡吧….”艾莎打断安娜的话，有些不悦地皱起眉头。</p><p>“都被我说中了？生气了？”见艾莎脸上泛起愠色，安娜反而更壮胆子。</p><p>“如果你再喝醉一点，也许今晚他就不会让你回家。那么，你们要去哪里？去他家里？又或者某个秘密的地方，好好快活一番！”安娜不自觉地提高了嗓门。</p><p>“安娜！闭嘴！我要去休息了！”艾莎再次打断，并且声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。</p><p>艾莎转身就要离开，安娜反手一把抓住她手腕，硬拉了回来，迫使两人面对面。</p><p>深夜厨房幽暗的灯光下，艾莎难堪的神情，因气恼起伏的胸口，以及红唇里吐出的酒气，让安娜情不自禁地进入了一种奇妙的兴奋状态。安娜感到自己的呼吸越来越急促，心跳得飞快，一种情绪在体内翻涌，急切地想要冲破喉咙化为语言。那是将要揭穿某个秘密时才有的激动心情。</p><p>“姐姐，这有什么好害羞的，你都成年了。穿着性感的衣物，挑逗一个帅小伙，让他为你神魂颠倒，跪拜在你的石榴裙下，成为的你俘虏，又或忠诚的骑士，然后….“</p><p>“然后什么！”艾莎狠狠地瞪着安娜，嘴唇颤抖，像是气得快要哭了。不，与其说气得快要哭了，不如说是难过得快要哭了。</p><p>“然后….带你离开我！离开我这个对自己姐姐有变态感情的妹妹！我说对吗！”安娜咬牙切齿地说，带着一种痛苦的快意。</p><p>“够了…安娜…..”艾莎瞪大眼睛，哀伤地望着安娜，摇摇头，语气突然软了下来。</p><p>“你…..明明就知道，那些我写给你的信，却总是假装什么都不知道…..”安娜直愣愣地望着艾莎低哑地说。</p><p>那些信，是安娜从艾莎决定离开阿伦戴尔到远方城市去上大学时起，每个月不间断寄出的，吐露着真心和爱意的信。</p><p>萌发于幼年的朦胧感情，在不知不觉中演变成了另一副模样。它隐秘、不可告人，犹如黑暗中的魅影，悄悄潜入安娜的内心，缓慢、狡猾、致命，随着安娜的茁壮而茁壮，并成为了安娜的一部分，甚至反噬了安娜的身心，在每一个无人知晓的夜晚里折磨着安娜。</p><p>“既然你明明知道…..为何不拒绝？如果你拒绝，起码我……不，即使你拒绝，也阻止不了我，我就是那么…那么爱着你的….变态般爱着你。”安娜感到自己的唇齿打颤得厉害，眼眶烫得几乎无法睁开再看清面前姐姐的面容，却依然止不住地说。</p><p>“安娜！不…..你怎么能…这么说自己….我不允许你这样说自己…..”艾莎突然手挣脱安娜，反抓住她的手，把安娜的手掌覆到她滚烫的脸颊上，表情几乎要哭了，哀求地说到。她的手抖得很厉害，比安娜有过之而无不及。</p><p>安娜不可思议地瞪大眼睛，看着艾莎把自己拉向她。艾莎红润羞涩的脸庞在眼中渐渐靠近，一股眩晕感排山倒海般向安娜袭来。刚才安娜几乎以为要完蛋了，艾莎此时的举动却让她彻底迷惑。她搞不懂艾莎这些年到底是怎么想的，但她知道现在艾莎握着她的手，把她拉近她，她呼出的酒香气扑打在自己的脸上。她们不再争吵，而是变得安静，变得呼吸凌乱，也变得心怦怦跳跃不止。</p><p>“很多次……当你在背后看着我时，当我收到你的来信时，在夜里，我都想要…吻你….抱你….” 艾莎咬着下唇，克制着她紊乱的气息，缓缓地引导安娜躺下，从上方俯视着说。</p><p>随后，艾莎低下头，吻上安娜。艾莎的嘴唇是清凉、光滑、湿润且带有涩涩的酒味。她们的嘴唇并未吻得严丝合缝，但却渐渐变得湿润。艾莎的发丝跌落在安娜脸上，让安娜看不到她，却能感觉到她，尝到她，那带着醉意和酸涩的味道。这味道让安娜感到难过，于是张开嘴巴想呼吸，或者吞咽，或者移开。但是这呼吸、吞咽或移动，却仿佛是在邀请，像要把艾莎吸进了嘴里。于是艾莎也张开了嘴，舌伸入安娜口中，触到了安娜的舌。这舌尖的试探令安娜颤动、发抖。就像是终于找到了痛处，一个发炎的伤口，一条敏感的神经，舔舐着。</p><p>察觉到安娜不同寻常的颤抖，艾莎的舌头退了出去，但是退得慢慢的，慢慢的，极不情愿。她们湿润的嘴似乎已粘在了一起，现在又被撕开，分离，这让安娜非常烦躁。于是环上艾莎的脖子，把她拉下、靠近。安娜察觉到环住的艾莎的肩头在颤抖，感受到她的激动，她的惊喜。</p><p>“你也感觉到了吗？”艾莎问，她的声音沙哑性感，仿佛枕边私语。</p><p>安娜的神经被这诱人的声音迷惑，身体如坠落、如塌陷，失去了对自我的掌控。小腹下的私密之处变得潮湿、润滑。</p><p>“别离开我….”安娜强忍着哭泣的情绪，哀求到。</p><p>但是艾莎不发一语，只是手滑落安娜的胸口，缓缓解开睡裙上的扣子，让安娜的身体一点一点地暴露在空气里，然后一寸一寸地抚摸安娜的肌肤，从胸口，到小腹，到两腿之间。艾莎的动作很轻柔，但却勾引起电流般的快感，直达安娜身体每一处的神情末梢。</p><p>当艾莎的手指碰触到安娜的私密之处是，她俩都短暂地怔了一下。</p><p>艾莎稍作停顿，用湿漉漉的眼神询问着，安娜难耐地点点头。于是当艾莎的手再次动作，已经不再颤抖，渴切的手指坚定地进入了安娜湿滑的身体里。除了自己从未被他人触摸过的欲望之源，因艾莎的动作，触发了安娜的激情，使安娜的意识为艾莎所牵引，身心一念，冲破了内心的黑暗，冲破了皮囊的束缚。</p><p>安娜曾是如何渴望自己的姐姐，而现在，这欲望变本加厉，如此强烈，以至于安娜害怕它永远难以得到满足。安娜觉得它将不断膨胀，令人疯狂，甚至要了自己的性命。</p><p>这时，艾莎手上的动作慢了下来，她对安娜耳语。</p><p>“安娜….你好软…..好温暖….想要…..” </p><p>艾莎的手动得更慢了，但也更用力。安娜倒吸一口气，这使艾莎犹豫了一下，然后继续用力地推进。安娜感觉到肉身的沦陷，与艾莎融为了一体，于是发出痛快的呻吟。而艾莎不再犹豫，把她的身体压了上来，以胯抵住安娜的大腿，手上继续用力。艾莎人那么轻，髋骨却有棱角，她手上的动作鲁莽起来，她倾斜，她进入，她的胯和手似乎找到了同一节奏，一起动作，一起加快。</p><p>“求求你….快点…姐姐…..” 不能承受再多的情感使安娜眼角渗出了泪水，祈求着更多更多。她想要在艾莎的身下，在她的手里破裂、崩塌、粉身碎骨，直到肉身抵达欲望的彼岸。</p><p>听到安娜的祈祷，于是乎艾莎接受了她，响应了她，满足了她。</p><p>过于强烈的快感让安娜的感到更眩晕得厉害，以至于不知身为何物，天地间只剩被艾莎紧紧掌握的那一处存在。艾莎俘获了她战栗的心，也俘获了她的生命。多年以来内心的罪恶和痛苦似乎在这一刻获得到了赦免，安娜抱紧身上的姐姐，发出了高亢的渲喊。</p><p>夜色越渐浓厚，厨房里渐渐恢复了安静，但她们的急促的呼吸、狂乱的心依然难以平复。</p><p>有湿润滚烫的泪水滑落安娜的脸颊，她以为是自己的。但随后一滴、两滴、三滴……越来越多滴落。安娜才意识到那是艾莎的，她哭了。</p><p>“安娜….我的太阳….对不起…..对不起…..”艾莎的手指缓缓地退出安娜的身体，开始不能自己地哭泣着。她的肩头在剧烈地颤抖，却又一边吻着安娜一边不停地道歉，声音悲伤得仿佛没有尽头。</p><p>安娜觉得自己应该为艾莎做些什么，于是她本能地摸索着，握住艾莎刚才进入自己的手，拉到嘴边，吻着、舔舐着她的指头。上面那黏糊糊的体液咸咸地，还有些腥甜。</p><p>或许这一动作对艾莎来说过于震惊，她终于停止了哭泣，难以置信地望着安娜的动作，满脸通红得不行。于是她趴下来，把头伏在安娜赤裸的胸口，一动不动。那滚烫的脸颊和湿润的泪水压在安娜的胸口，有些东西在缓慢地蔓延，烫得就像蜡烛的表面，被烛芯慢慢燃烧，然后掉落。</p><p>安娜又一次搂紧了艾莎，默默不语。</p><p>那一年，安娜十八岁，什么都不懂，又好像什么都懂。但在那一刻，安娜坚定地认为，她会为了艾莎而死。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 心若深渊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蹲在电梯的角落里安娜无力地耷拉着脑袋。门在电梯停下后自动打开了，外面一片漆黑，如同安娜此时的内心。</p><p>与死亡相同的虚无感，宁可想要变得疯狂。可是，如果自己已经发疯了，那么现在可能就是一个无处可逃的噩梦吧。安娜终于站起身来，如今那个让她想起艾莎的女人也死了，惟一能消除这种悲叹心情的东西，就只有相信艾莎还活着，并将她找出来。</p><p>走出电梯之后，安娜发现自己所在的位置是医院行政大楼的一楼，这里也已变成了废墟，之前能够通过的门都已经无法打开，而一些原先被锁住的门现在可以开启了。安娜重新探索一楼，来到院长办公室，在手电筒的照射下，放在窗边桌子上的一副地图吸引了安娜的注意力。安娜走过去一看，是寂静岭的地图，上面某个地方标注着一个红叉，旁边还有几行小字。</p><p>【害怕凝视深渊的人，量是无法看透深渊的，只有前进才能得到真相。】</p><p>安娜拿起地图，思索着这段话的意思。这时，窗外有一个小小的人影闪过，是爱洛儿！安娜急忙跑出办公室，正看到那个小小的身影跑出医院大门，于是赶紧追了上去。</p><p>可是到了大门，浓雾掩盖下的街道已不见爱洛儿的身影。左边？右边？她到底跑那个方向了。</p><p>没有头绪的安娜考虑了下，决定还是先试着朝院长办公室中的那张地图上所标记的地点移动，这是她目前唯一所掌握的信息。希望冥冥之中也是艾莎的指引。</p><p>为了节省弹药，安娜小心地选择路线避开与怪物不必要的交锋，终于来到标记在院长室地图上的地点，但那里只不过是间普通住宅。住宅门紧锁着，但门缝下有一封信，安娜拾起并打开它，里面有一张纸和一把青铜钥匙。纸上的内容很简单，只有一句话。</p><p>【真相存在于历史中。】</p><p>这是什么意思呢？安娜思索。这似乎是某人留下的提示，然而信息量太少，安娜又无法将其解读。手里的青铜钥匙应该是用于打开某扇门，会是深渊的大门吗？但是，深渊这个概念太抽象化了，安娜无法把具体的事物与它关联。不过那句『真相存在于历史中』，启发了安娜。之前在地图上安娜看过，这个小镇有一座历史博物馆，这句话是否意指若要寻找深渊，就应该到历史博物馆里找寻呢？再联系青铜钥匙，它倒也很符合历史博物馆这种地方的氛围。于是安娜修正搜寻线路，前往历史博物馆。</p><p>在去历史博物馆的路上，安娜已渐渐地不再去想关于艾丽莎又或爱洛儿。因为自从离开院长办公室以来，有一种感觉越来越清晰，像是艾莎在召唤她。现在她不需要再依靠别人，只要按照自己的感觉往前走，艾莎一定在某处等着自己。</p><p> </p><p>随着青铜钥匙的转动，历史博物馆的大门缓缓开启。安娜经过狭窄的前庭和绘画馆后，一直往博物馆的后方前进，在最里面的展厅里发现了一道半掩蔽的门，门后是一条向下延伸的台阶。这条台阶很长，安娜打着电筒小心翼翼地往下走，不时还听到下面发出阵阵的吼叫声，想必下面也是充满怪物，安娜握紧了手枪。</p><p>长长的台阶终于到了尽头，那里是一道满是锈迹的铁门，铁门推开后里面居然是一座监狱。安娜想起刚才路过博物馆展厅时里面有副画提及，在战争年代为了囚禁战俘，小镇曾有过一所监狱，那么这里应该就是监狱的遗迹。</p><p>监狱里阴森恐怖，飘荡着腐败的气味，比之前所到过的任何地方都让安娜更觉压力和恐惧。由于监狱里到处都是封闭的，遇到怪物无避免只能正面交锋。在安娜计算着子弹的剩余量还能撑多久是，在一处单人间的地板上发现了一个正方形的黑乎乎的洞口，用手电筒往下照，漆黑的洞口像黑洞一样把光源吸进，一阵阴森的冷风从下面吹上来，安娜打了个寒战，这个洞下面，或许就是地狱吧。信上所说的『真相』是否就是指这里呢？</p><p>【害怕凝视深渊的人，量是无法看透深渊的】</p><p>安娜又想起那句话。若要面对内心的黑暗，就跳下去吧。安娜脑海里冒出这个疯狂的想法，反正，她已经没有再可以失去的东西，于是，便纵身跃入洞中。</p><p>落下的地方是一口井的底部。用砖围成的圆形墙壁将安娜困在当中，在她的脚下还有一些积水。安娜曾经设想过内心的黑暗会是什么样的地方，没想到最后只是个水井。不过说起来，这个高度如果不是妄想中的而是现实中的水井，掉下来肯定没命吧，又怎么会像现在这样可以用麻痹的脚平稳着陆呢。所以，这口井真的是通往内心深渊的道路？</p><p>安娜摇摇头觉得这个想法很可笑可悲。</p><p>井底虽然被墙包围，但其实在一侧有一个像下水道一样的狭窄通道，安娜继续往前走。通道的尽头又是一到门。安娜拉开门，看到了一番奇异的景象。门后又是一个向下的洞，但与其说是洞，视觉上不如说像是把一条走廊竖着插入地底，与安娜站的位置形成了垂直。</p><p>看来我内心的黑暗好像藏得很深的样子，安娜不由苦笑，再次纵身跳下。</p><p>当安娜落入底部站起来，到了一处像食堂的地方。这里的光线很暗，借着手电筒的光，安娜发现一旁的桌子上趴着一具尸体，而尸体旁边是拿着一把手枪的奥拉夫。灯光照到他脸上，他下意识举手挡住光线。</p><p>“奥拉夫，这人是你杀的吗？”安娜紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫，小声地问道。</p><p>“这不是我的错！我也没办法！是他逼我的！”奥拉夫一脸严肃地摇摇头，然后突然大声吼出来。</p><p>“你冷静一点，奥拉夫！没有人会责怪你的，发生什么事了？”安娜的额头上渗出了冷汗，但他还是故作镇静地说道，毕竟对方手里有枪。而且此时他身上充满戾气，和最初见到他时那副胆小怕事的模样不同。</p><p>“这个家伙，我什么都没做，他就追我！而且他的眼神在嘲笑我，就和其他人一样！”奥拉夫愤怒地说。</p><p>“就因为这个？你就把他杀了？奥拉夫，你不能因为一个眼神就杀了他啊。”安娜觉得理由太牵强了，很不可思议。</p><p>“这个理由难道还不够吗？他们总是侮辱我！那个家伙老是放他的狗追我！”奥拉夫激动地站起来，眼里满是憎恨。</p><p>由于害怕刺激到他，安娜只能暂时选择沉默。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的安娜，吓到你了吧，那个家伙一开始就死了。“这时，奥拉夫突然表情缓和下来，露出小孩一样恶作剧的笑容。</p><p>“信不信由你，我走了，再见。” 说着他朝房间的出口走去。</p><p>看着奥拉夫离去，安娜并不想挽留他。老实说现在的奥拉夫如同一个疯子一般，她可不想和疯子在一起。同时安娜又想起，自己曾经有好长一段时间都像奥拉夫一样，处在敏感易怒的情绪中，那是艾莎去世不久后的事情。失去了挚爱的相依为命的姐姐，安娜觉得被世界所抛弃，看谁都不顺眼，甚至有过一段自残行为。奥拉夫的表现，让安娜不得不正面回顾自己曾经的内心的疯狂。</p><p>安娜稍晚也从奥拉夫离开的门走了出去，门后是监狱的走廊，走廊的尽头有个房间，进去一看，里面是个处刑台，一条粗大的绳子打成一个环状，明显是为了绞刑准备的，绳环垂在半空中好像在诱惑着什么人。</p><p>突然间，脑袋像被重重击了一下，安娜看到了幻象，那是双手被绑在身后，站在处刑台上的自己，看守们装成法官的样子在宣读判决书，逐条检举她的罪证。</p><p>“你欺骗自己，并逃亡。特此在这里宣判死刑。”</p><p>然后行刑者出现了，是三角头！他走上前，将绳环套在安娜的脖子上。</p><p>安娜踉踉跄跄地摇了摇头，想要将眼前的幻影赶走。好可怕，可是，当圆形的绳环套在脖子上时又觉得很安心，就像希望自己走向灭亡一样。也正是因为这样才可怕。</p><p>“救…救救我…..”</p><p>不自觉地，微弱的求救声从安娜唇齿之间发出。安娜觉得自己此时就是医生笔记中的那个患者。这虚构的幻想太可怕了，如果可以，药物也好，其他什么方法都好，甚至暴力，只要能摆脱这里恢复正常，无论要多少代价都愿意。</p><p>像是要克制想要呕吐的感觉一样，安娜无措地慌忙从房间的另一个门逃出，她四处徘徊，想寻求帮助，误打误撞来到了监狱管理人员的休息室。</p><p>在休息室的深处是一个武器库。武器库中并没有救赎之道，但是却有能够安抚人内心的东西，充足的弹药。安娜抓起弹药盒里的子弹，把脸贴在冰冷的手枪上，支配与力量的象征安慰了她那无助的内心，并给予自信，将恐惧缓和下来。安娜沉浸在孩子般的满足感中，甚至不想离开这个房间，但是她知道这样是无法解决问题的，艾丽莎已经死了，没人能帮自己。而现在应该做的事就是出去寻找艾莎，遵从被某种东西引导的命运。尽管如此，安娜还是希望被这短暂的幻象所引诱。</p><p>在休息室稍作平复后，安娜又继续暂停的探索。这个监狱里有无数的死胡同，而每个死胡同尽头都是另一个新的洞穴。</p><p>跳！跳！跳！</p><p>安娜顶住崩溃的压力，每一次下坠都觉得离真相更近。在经过不知第几次堕落后，安娜来到一座升降机处。启动升降机，它载着安娜一路往更深的地底下去，过了许久才停。</p><p>出了升降机，到了一个像是公寓内部的建筑里，不过这里的走廊有很多分叉口，而且室内面积大得不可思议，虽然里面没怪物，但好像在走迷宫一样，难道这又是内心的迷宫？</p><p>安娜凭着记忆在这座迷宫里寻找出路，不知不觉来到了一个由铁栅栏一分为二的房间，在哪里见到了不可能出现的人，是艾丽莎！</p><p>此时艾丽莎在栅栏的另一端，那里有一张床和一把椅子，艾丽莎正坐在椅子上，看着走进来的安娜。</p><p>“上帝保佑！我还以为你….”以为你死了。最后的话安娜咽了下去。</p><p>“以为我怎么了？“艾丽莎微微斜着头微笑着说。</p><p>安娜不可思议地走过去，在自己那边的另一张椅子坐下，两人就隔着栅栏相望。</p><p>“不，总之你没事太好了，你有没有受伤？”安娜问。再次见到艾丽莎，她的心情喜悦而又复杂，一时百感交集。</p><p>可是，艾丽莎坐在对面，看着安娜的表情似乎有点疑惑。</p><p>“安娜，你在说什么？我为什么会受伤？虽然不知道在医院的地下室我们俩走散之后到底发生了什么，但你一定是搞错了。你从以前就经常冒冒失失的，还记得吗，那次也是…..”艾丽莎说。</p><p>走散?从前?</p><p>“艾丽莎，你在说什么啊?”安娜非常惊讶。</p><p>“就是在旅馆里丢东西的那次啊。你之前信誓旦旦地跟我说绝对没问题，一定不会再丢东西，可最后还是把那盘录像带落在了房间里，不知道录像带还在不在那里呢……”</p><p>“…….你怎么会知道那件事，莫非…..”安娜更疑惑了，那是只有艾莎和她才知道的往事，艾丽莎是不可能知道的啊。</p><p>“我不是艾莎。”艾丽莎的目光仿佛看穿了安娜的内心说</p><p>“啊，你应该是艾丽莎。”</p><p>“如果你是那么认为的话，那我就是。但是，其实我是谁不重要，重要的是我在你身边，我就是我，一个真实的、活生生的存在，不信的话你摸摸看。”艾丽莎说着，她将白皙的手臂从铁栅栏的缝隙闻伸过来，温柔地抚摸着安娜的脸颊。</p><p>柔软而又温暖的感觉，光滑的指尖，一切都与记忆中的一样，安娜开始分不清这是现实还是幻想了。</p><p>“安娜，来我这边吧，被这铁栏杆隔着根本无法安心讲话。而且，我也没办法抱抱你，你说呢？”那个微笑的女人又说到。</p><p>“你等等，我马上就去救你，在那里等着我…….”</p><p>这份短暂的重逢又要分离，安娜的心里是千万个不舍，但最后还是依依不舍地离开了房间，跑回了走廊。</p><p>从刚才的室内结构看，艾丽莎那侧的门口与安娜那边是相反的方向。虽然还不知道该怎么在迷宫中找到方向，总之一定要绕到另一侧去。至于怎么样才能将门打开，那是到达之后的问题了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 意  外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安娜在迷宫一样的公寓里搜索，忽然听到别处传来惨叫声。</p><p>“不要！住手，爸爸!”</p><p>是个女人的声音，而且很熟悉。安娜赶紧寻声找过去，声音是通道深处的一道门后传来的。安娜破门而入，里面是一个起居室，但是除了电视机外，墙壁似乎是被蠕动的肌肉所包围，并且墙面上分布着许多洞口，每个洞口里又有一根柱子进进出出。总之这景象异常诡异的，令人生理上感到严重的不适。</p><p>不过，安娜没有时间考虑那么多，因为房间里有一只怪物。那是从来没见过的新怪物，看上去像是两个人形肉块覆盖在一张床板上，并相互摩擦蠕动着。而床板下是一双人的腿，承载着板上的怪物向蜷缩在墙角的辛蒂走去。</p><p>“不要看！不要看！滚开！“辛蒂紧紧抱住自己的头，大声地尖叫着。</p><p>安娜毫不犹豫拔枪对准怪物猛射，直到怪物发出临死前的嚎叫倒在地上。</p><p>“你，还好吗？”安娜走上前，试探着把手放在瑟瑟发抖的辛蒂的肩膀上。</p><p>然而，辛蒂一把甩开安娜的手，好像心中的憎恨与悲伤一下子喷涌而出。只见她猛地跳起来，朝着已经不能动弹的怪物一顿猛踢，过后好像还觉得不够解恨，又抱起电视机狠狠地砸在怪物的尸体上，积攒了很久的感情全都爆发出来了。</p><p>“辛蒂…..你冷静点儿。”安娜安抚。</p><p>“不要命令我!”辛蒂恶狠狠地瞪住安娜。</p><p>安娜没有被她的愤怒吓到，因为刚才奥拉夫也是这样。随着在小镇滞留的时间变长，他们这些各怀心事来此的人，都临近崩溃的边缘。</p><p>“我并不想命令你。”</p><p>“那你想怎样，想要我当个只能忍受的听话宝宝吗？”</p><p>“不，那种事……”</p><p>“别想糊弄我，说出你的真心话怎么样?你这虚伪的人，不过是表面上可怜我，但其实根本不是真的关心我。就像妈妈一样，说会接我走，接受我的一切，但最后离开了就再没回来。”辛蒂的表情充满着憎恨与轻蔑，但声音却是哽咽的。</p><p>“辛蒂……”安娜尝试靠近她。</p><p>“别碰我！噢，对了安娜，你说过你是来找姐姐吧。” </p><p>“是的，她病逝了…..”</p><p>“你撒谎！其实是你抛弃了她，对吧？就像妈妈抛弃我一样，厌恶了我这个拖油瓶！你根本不想再照顾她！虚伪的人！” 辛蒂激烈地指责着，说完哼着冷笑，头也不回地离开了这个令人作呕的房间。</p><p>安娜一脸愤怒的表情盯着辛蒂离开的背影，她以为她是谁，胆敢这样肆意侮辱她与艾莎之间的感情。诚然她有不堪回首的痛苦的过去，可是她又知道自己和艾莎经历过了什么吗？</p><p>然而气归气，一想到辛蒂也不过是被过去的梦魇所困的可怜人，安娜自然没办法与她计较。而且，自己算是尽义气救了她，不需要对她有愧疚。想到这，安娜也离开了房间，继续朝艾丽莎房间所在的方向快步走去。</p><p> </p><p>离开辛蒂不久后安娜就幸运地找对了路，绕到了艾丽莎所在的房间。从门上的小窗口往里看，艾丽莎好像躺在床上休息。</p><p>“艾丽莎！“安娜满心欢喜地敲着房门。可是门被锁住了，于是安娜用枪射坏门锁，进了去。</p><p>安娜以为门后的艾丽莎看到自己，会高兴地冲上来拥抱，庆幸两人死里逃生的重逢。可是，这并没有发生。</p><p>房间里静悄悄，血腥的气味充斥其中，艾丽莎躺在床上，鲜血沾湿了她的衣服，甚至将床单也染成了红色。一大片血迹在她胸前扩散。</p><p>“这是怎么回事……..”安娜踉踉跄跄地来到床前，坐在艾丽莎身旁，无法接受眼前的景象。</p><p>“艾丽莎！艾丽莎！艾莎！艾莎！”安娜分不清她到底想呼唤的是谁，只是一个劲地摇床上的人，可是那具冰凉的身体告诉她，死亡既成事实。</p><p>“这到底是怎么一回事，为什么会这样……”安娜失神地低喃着，那曾一度被挽救的心灵再一次坠入了悲哀的深渊。和那时一样，艾莎去世时沉重而又痛苦的记忆在脑海中翻滚，那些混沌不堪的黑暗记忆。</p><p>安娜慢慢地站起身，如同一具失去了灵魂的躯壳，表情麻木空洞，俯视着艾丽莎的尸体。到底是谁杀了她？</p><p>突然，安娜发现艾丽莎胸前的伤口不像是被怪物攻击或钝物创伤致死的，那个伤口创面小且深，就像，子弹射击造成的。瞬间，凶手呼之欲出。</p><p>在这个小镇，除了怪物外仅存的人就那么几个，目前已知有枪的人除了安娜，只剩奥拉夫。难道是他？随之奥拉夫离去时那个可怕的笑容在安娜脑海中浮现，再结合保龄球馆里爱洛儿和他的对话，他好像正在被警察追捕。那个家伙，该不会就是犯下了谋杀罪，在警察的追捕下才逃到这里来的吧?</p><p>愤怒涌上心头，安娜决定找到奥拉夫问清楚，她要替艾丽莎报仇，可是安娜被愤怒控制，却没意识到潜意识里把自己与奥拉夫又重合了。对于自己因无能而屡次让艾丽莎受苦，现在不过是把责任推卸到奥拉夫身上，以求得内心的平静。</p><p>不知不觉，安娜走出了迷宫一样的公寓，来到了一个很宽阔的地方。手电筒照到的范围内来看，这是个四面围墙的墓园，一些墓碑散乱矗立。</p><p>安娜在墓地里搜索，发现大部分的坟墓都是完整的，但西北角的地方有三个尚未填埋的只挖了坑立好墓碑的新坟。安娜走过去查看，被吓到了。三座墓碑上的名字分别是，奥拉夫、辛蒂，以及安娜自己。</p><p>这是谁的恶作剧，为什么会把三人的名字刻上去？是有人刻意安排或意有所指吗？安娜不解。并且三个新墓里面，安娜自己的那个不仅是一个坑，里面还有条向下的台阶，似乎是下一个地点的入口。这条通往亡者国度的道路，也是艾莎的指引？安娜这么想着，迈入了自己的墓穴。</p><p>沿着台阶一直走，越往下越感到寒意阵阵扑面而来。最低下是一道铁门，推开后里面居然是个冷库，寒冷的环境让呼出的气都变成了白色，而奥拉夫就在里面，他手里拿着枪，旁边又是一具尸体。</p><p>“奥拉夫，你在这儿干什么…..”安娜开口问，下意识也握紧手里的枪，现在的奥拉夫可不是什么善类。</p><p>“正如你所见，我刚刚做掉了这个家伙。”</p><p>“你又….杀人了？“安娜小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“这个混蛋总拿我寻开心，说我是恶心的死胖子。活着就是浪费时间，连亲妈都不爱我！是啊！也许我就是个是胖子，让人恶心的丑狗屎！但是你知道吗？无论你是聪明还是愚蠢，美丽又或丑陋，只要变成了尸体都一样！因为死人可不会嘲笑别人！从现在开始，谁敢嘲笑我，我就『砰！』毙了他，就和旁边这家伙一样！”仿佛被打开情绪的开关，奥拉夫一口气接连地说着，而后猖狂地大笑起来，疯癫的模样让人生畏。</p><p>“奥拉夫，你疯了了！”安娜确信。</p><p>“什么？你也和他们一样？“</p><p>“不，我并没有…..”</p><p>“别敷衍我。我知道，你一直都把我当成白痴吧，从第一次见面开始。我从你的眼神中就能看出来，我要杀了你!”</p><p>奥拉夫举手就是一枪！安娜措不及防，好在她反应迅速避开了，子弹只是擦伤了脸颊。同时，奥拉夫从门口逃到了下一个房间。</p><p>安娜死里逃生吓出了身冷汗，她不知道要不要追上去。虽然很想问清楚他艾丽莎是不是他杀的，可是他现在这状态不可能回答吧。他对这个世界的憎恶，如今已经转移到安娜身上，追上去一定会被他的攻击。但是，不问清楚就什么都不会有结果。安娜只能硬着头皮追进冷库更深处。</p><p>充满冷气的冷库内视线很差，就和在雾中一样，奥拉夫猖狂的声音从某个角落里传出。</p><p>”你知道吗安娜，别人恨你、欺负你都是因为你的外表，一生都被人嘲笑，而我就算杀死一条狗也会害怕得东躲西藏。是啊，那家伙的狗是我杀的，但被他发现了，于是我也朝他腿上来了一枪，这样他以后再也不能踢橄榄球了。对了，你也是被召唤到这个小镇来的吧？那就别跟我装圣母了，因为我们都是同一类人！让我们开始狂欢吧！” </p><p>安娜努力在一片雾中识别声音的来源，这时奥拉夫不知何时出现在了她身后，又是偷袭一枪。安娜立刻闪避，而出于自我保护的本能，安娜也开枪回射了他。可是在到处挂满冻肉的房间里击中目标并不容易，几个回合后，两人谁也没打中谁。就在安娜聚精会神观察时，奥拉夫突然从正面出现，安娜反射性地开枪，正中了奥拉夫的胸口，喷出的鲜血溅了安娜一身。</p><p>“不！不！我不是有意的！”</p><p>安娜被眼前的景象吓懵了，惊慌起来。虽然对方已经变得疯疯癫癫，可奥拉夫终究还是个人，安娜无论如何也不能像对付怪物那样去对付他。</p><p>“对不起！对不起！奥拉夫挺住！我这就找人来救你！”安娜上前用力捂住奥拉夫的胸口试图止血，可是源源不断涌出的鲜血染红了她的双手。</p><p>“……..我不行了…….安娜，你救不了我，给我个痛快吧…….我自己做不到，我的枪已经没有子弹了……”奥拉夫气息微弱地说。</p><p>“你是故意让我开枪的吗？奥拉夫，你早就想死了?”安娜才醒悟过来。</p><p>“……..不管怎样，大家都要死。你也看到了吧，那些墓碑……这是我们的命运。”</p><p>“就因为这样你才杀人的吗，甚至连艾丽莎也…..”安娜忍不住问。</p><p>“…..艾丽莎?那是谁，我…..不认识…..你杀了我吧，让我快点解脱，我好疼……”奥拉夫痛苦地呻吟。</p><p>可是奥拉夫没能坚持没多久，他便逐渐失去意识，并开始感觉不到疼痛。然后他笑了，因为他终于解脱了，不用再逃避，全都已经结束了。</p><p>“我…..杀….人了……”</p><p>安娜的身体不停地颤抖，盯着自己沾满新鲜血液的手，心中感到一阵刺骨的冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------以下回忆的分割线----------------------</p><p> </p><p>安娜从睡梦中醒来，头脑晕沉沉的，房间里黑乎乎一片，一时间不知道身处何处。</p><p>刚才，她梦到了死去的父亲和母亲。她已经有一段时间没有再梦到了他们俩了，自从离开了阿伦戴尔。</p><p>安娜摸摸脖子，肌肉僵硬，手指碰上去直挺挺、硬邦邦的，但不觉得痛。在枕头上稍微转动下脑袋，就听到肌肉嘎吱嘎吱作响，像一道老门。她知道自己必须得再睡一会，几个小时后她将要去面试她的第一份工作，可是梦中的片段不允许她再次安然入睡。</p><p>那是个很具体的清晰的梦。</p><p>天空阴沉沉的，毛毛细雨混杂着灰色的雪花纷纷飘落。安娜一个人，驻足在两块冰冷的墓碑之间，墓碑下面躺着的是父亲和母亲。然而几天前他们的身躯还是鲜活生动的，可此刻他们的肉体却在潮湿阴冷的泥土中渐渐化为腐朽。</p><p>是个意外，父亲和母亲在送艾莎去机场的路上，因为雨雪的关系撞上了迎面而来的失控的大货车，摔下了半山坡。父亲和母亲当场死亡，可是后座的艾莎奇迹般地只是受了几处不致命的骨折，存活了下来。</p><p>镇上的熟人都出席了葬礼。他们说，他们是一对恩爱幸福的夫妻，有一对可爱的女儿，一定是因为太幸福了，命运和他们开了个玩笑。他们安慰安娜，上帝保佑，还好姐姐活了下来，起码她还有所依靠，这是不幸中的万幸。可是安娜知道，这不是上帝的保佑，而是上帝的惩罚。</p><p>如果那天晚上不是她执意进入艾莎的房间，如果不是她没能忍住年轻的冲动渴求自己的姐姐，那么一切都不会发生。她答应艾莎，一次就好。可是贪欲让她变得无法克制，一整夜地要着姐姐的疼爱，直到两人疲惫不堪睡着了。然后，被提早归来的父母发现了。</p><p>当秘密败露时，比起惊慌失措的自己，父母和艾莎的表现迅速果敢得匪夷所思。父亲关起书房门，与艾莎一夜彻谈后，决定立刻送艾莎返回上大学的城市，并且若非必要绝不回来。而母亲，则用忧伤的眼神看守着安娜，不让她接近父亲的书房。</p><p>第三天的早上，在他们去机场的路上，奔驰在逐步修回正轨的路上，意外就发生了。</p><p>艾莎没能出席葬礼，因为那时她只能躺在病床上以泪洗面。大家都劝艾莎坚强，还有一个妹妹需要她。可是安娜知道，陷入无尽自责的艾莎已无法坚强。她封闭自己，责怪、咒骂自己，但却始终没有说安娜一个不字。可是，明明罪魁祸首是安娜才对。</p><p>安娜已经不愿去回忆那个寒冷的冬季她是怎么度过的。但她记得当艾莎终于出院后，姐姐已经恢复了平日那个冷静稳重的模样，但那是她割舍了灵魂中相当重要的一部分，才好不容易换来的伪装。</p><p>艾莎说她要离开阿伦戴尔，安娜说她也要一起，她已经没有任何可以失去的了，除了艾莎。于是艾莎说，好。</p><p> </p><p>房间里的时钟在黑暗的某处滴答滴答作响，安娜摸了摸旁边的枕头，艾莎不在。</p><p>于是安娜下了床，推开房门，穿过客厅，找到了在厨房桌前的艾莎。</p><p>餐桌上的吊灯孤零零地挂在那里发出昏黄惨淡的光线，艾莎背向门口坐着一动不动，睡衣外披着一件紫色的披肩，那是母亲生前最喜爱的物件之一，每当艾莎有心事时都会披上它。</p><p>安娜站在厨房门看着艾莎的背影好一会，她也没有发现。连深夜的脚步声都没听到，大概确实陷入了很深的沉思。是不是就这样回房间比较好，别让艾莎发现她的到来。正这么想，艾莎察觉了背后的视线，回过头，忧郁的眼神对上了安娜无措的表情。</p><p>“安娜？抱歉，是我吵醒你了吗？”艾莎拢了拢肩膀上的披肩问道，她的声音又干又涩。</p><p>“并没有，我只是…..”安娜停了会，思索应该怎么回答好，例如口渴起来喝水之类。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我只是…..做了梦….”安娜如实说，因为她又觉得还是说实话比较好。</p><p>“这样啊，我也是呢….”艾莎答道，脸上闪过一瞬的悲伤。安娜猜，她们大概做了同样的梦。</p><p>“你…还好吗？”安娜问。</p><p>艾莎没有回答，只是招招手，示意安娜过来。于是安娜走了过去。</p><p>安娜来到艾莎跟前，她低着头，她仰着头，直视彼此同样湛蓝的眼睛。好一会后，艾莎发出几不可闻的轻叹，搂住安娜的腰，把脸埋到她的小腹间，不再说话。</p><p>安娜觉得自己应该做些什么，可是她也没有头绪，最后能做的也不过是把手环上姐姐的肩头，抱紧了她。</p><p>她们维持着这个拥抱的姿势过了很久，直到窗外天空渐渐泛起了鱼肚白…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 湖边的宾馆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥拉夫已经不在了，安娜再怎么不肯接受，自己真的杀了人是不可逆转的事实。唯一能够减轻些罪恶感的大概是奥拉夫从一开始就只想寻死。这个世界对他太不友好，他已经厌倦了。在这个大雾弥漫的小镇里，他终于寻获了解脱。</p><p>安娜理清情绪，从另一侧的门走出冷藏库，又回到了浓雾弥漫的外界。这个奇怪的小镇虽然她曾无数次地向地底深处落下，但却这样轻易回到地面。这里扭曲的不仅是空间，还有人心。</p><p>外面的天光已经放亮，冷藏库外边就是船舶停靠的码头，应该是为了卸下的货物可以直接运入仓库才临湖而建的。安娜地走上船桥，一艘小船就像特意在哪里等候她一样静静地停泊在桥头。安娜用湖水彻底清洗手上的血迹，上了船解开绳，向湖中心划去。</p><p>安娜的目的地是湖对岸的观湖旅馆，如今安娜的内心中只剩下在那里的回忆，希望这些美好的回忆能够掩饰住自己内心中黑暗的深渊。安娜专心地盯着浓雾中对岸若隐若现的旅馆影子，可是却无法将握着船桨的手从鲜血浸润的触感中甩去。</p><p>那是双肮脏的手，杀了人的，可怕的双手…..</p><p>似乎有什么东西在拍打着船身拉住了船浆，安娜往下看，那是无数双鲜红的从湖底伸出的手，渐渐地聚集到船周围，像是要把安娜拖入湖中。</p><p>来吧，来吧…..</p><p>那些摇曳的手仿佛在召唤安娜，向着内心中的深渊，向着一直以来都隐藏着的心底深处。安娜感到恐慌，强迫自己不去看那些手，更用力地把视线都集中投向远处旅馆朦胧的影子，于是她从诱惑中暂时解脱出来。如果继续看下去的话，大概就会溺水吧。了解了自己内心中的黑暗，浓雾形成的帷幕好像也被剥落下来，旅馆的样子渐渐地显现，那些美好的回忆浮现起，旅馆如同一座导航的灯塔，安娜用力划动了手中的船桨。</p><p> </p><p>湖边的旅馆如同一名优雅的贵妇矗立在岸边，和以前一样丝毫没有改变。</p><p>碧绿的草坪，红砖铺成的小道，喷水的水池，这些都是安娜和艾莎手牵手一同走过的道路，可而今只剩下安娜一人的身影。旅馆的大门就在眼前，无法抑制的心跳剧烈地敲击着安娜的耳膜。很快了，很快就能与艾莎重逢，期待与不安交织的漩涡也愈剧烈。</p><p>走进旅馆大堂，里面空无一人，但旅馆内部并不破败，反而维持着运营的状态，走廊被擦得光可鉴人，大厅的地毯也都打扫得十分干净，角落茶几上的咖啡杯中还残留着一半没有喝完的咖啡，人好像都凭空消失了。 </p><p>再往里面走，路过建筑楼层指示图，安娜看到在312房的位置上有一行手写的文字，『我在等你』。那个清秀流畅的笔迹安娜十分熟悉，是艾莎的特征，而且312房正是她们住过的那间房。那么说，艾莎果然在这里？这条讯息鼓舞了安娜，安娜迫不及待直奔三楼。</p><p>站在曾经的『老地方』，312房门前，安娜抑制住紧张激动的心情，整理了下自己一路奔波的狼狈模样，掏出手拍擦干净手，确认上面的血迹都清除了，之后又擦了擦鞋子和拍掉身上的灰尘。她希望自己能尽量体面地出现在艾莎面前。</p><p>安娜握紧拳头，迟疑了会，坚定地敲响了房门。</p><p>“艾莎，是我，安娜。”安娜喊道，然而房间里没反应。</p><p>稍等了一会儿，门后依然沉默。安娜再也无法克制内心的激动，用力地敲击门板。可即便如此那扇门还是关得严丝合缝，仿佛一座无法攻克的城堡。</p><p>艾莎一定是出去了，安娜在心里安慰自己。没错，她总不能一天到晚都在房问里等待自己。不如先去服务台看看，有没有留口信。于是安娜又回到一楼大堂，果然前台上有一张留给安娜的便签。</p><p>【尊敬的安娜女士：您遗漏的录像带被放在一楼事务处。】</p><p>安娜想起之前艾丽莎说到的录像带，就是指这个吧。于是安娜又前往事物室，在里面找到了录像带，以及一把钥匙。安娜猜钥匙是312房所属。</p><p>安娜重新返回房间，经过餐厅时听到里面传来了声音，侧耳仔细一听，虽然弹奏得很拙劣，但那的确是钢琴发出的声音。谁在那里，难道是艾莎？</p><p>安娜推门进去，发现弹琴的却是爱洛儿。</p><p>爱洛儿发现了安娜，这次居然没有逃，反而还抬起头冲安娜微笑，看上去好像很愉快的样子。</p><p>“吓到你了吧?你一定以为是艾莎在弹钢琴吧?” 爱洛儿笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>“啊，啊….”安娜感到十分困惑，没有见到艾莎让她十分失望，而爱洛儿再次出现也是她意料外的。</p><p>“你找到艾莎了吗?” 爱洛儿从琴凳上跳了下来，来到安娜身边。</p><p>“你也在找她?”安娜反问。</p><p>“艾莎在哪儿?你知道的话就告诉我吧。” 爱洛儿又说。</p><p>这下安娜更疑惑了，一脸不知所措的表情呆立在原地，她正是因为想知道这个问题的答案 才追着爱洛儿四处跑，可是她似乎也不知道艾莎的下落。</p><p>“你也不知道吗?”</p><p>“嗯，我只是知道她在这个小镇上，但是我累了，到处都找不到她，我的腿都酸了。” 爱洛儿摇了摇头</p><p>“为什么你知道艾莎在这个小镇上?”</p><p>“我说过了，那封信上就是这么写的。”</p><p>“信?”</p><p>“艾莎的信…..你想看吗?”</p><p>“想，快给我看看吧!”</p><p>“嘿嘿，我该怎么做昵……”爱洛儿面带着微笑，装腔作势地说道。</p><p>“拜托，我求你了！”安娜舍弃成年人的尊严恳求到。</p><p>爱洛儿终于点了点头，她很有经验，知道孩子的恶作剧会被容忍到什么程度，也知道成年人会在什么情况下真的生气。她小心地从裙子的口袋中掏出—封信，白色的信封上写着“致爱洛儿”。</p><p>“你可以读这封信，但是要对乐佩保密。”</p><p>“乐佩是谁?”</p><p>“是护士，这封信是从乐佩尔的柜子里拿出来的。”</p><p>“那么说你和艾莎住在同一间医院吗?”</p><p>安娜展开信纸。</p><p>【亲爱的爱洛儿：<br/>我把这封信交给了乐佩，让她在我走之后交给你。<br/>我要去一个很远的地方，那里美丽而宁静。<br/>请原谅我没能与你告别，我不会再回来了。<br/>爱洛儿，你要保重身体，不要总让其他人为难。<br/>我知道你讨厌安娜，因为你觉得她对我不好。<br/>她的确是平时不苟言笑，还稍微有些急躁。<br/>但其实她内心是个十分温柔的人，拜托你请给她一次机会。<br/>如果你有事的话，可以去拜托她。<br/>爱洛儿，你就像是我的女儿一样，我很喜欢你。<br/>如果我的病能痊愈的话，我本想收养你的……<br/>祝你八岁生日快乐。<br/>你永远的朋友，艾莎”】</p><p>信读完了，安娜想到一个问题。</p><p>“爱洛儿，你今年几岁？“</p><p>“我吗？上个星期刚满八岁。” 爱洛儿在充满水气的玻璃门上，胡乱画着大概是小猫的动物边说道。</p><p>果然，艾莎并不是死于三年前。安娜感动得几乎要落泪。难道，艾莎并没有死？至少三年前没有死。</p><p>“还有一件事我想问你，信中说的美丽而宁静的地方是？”安娜又问。</p><p>“艾莎以前经常和我谈论寂静岭，她还给我看了很多照片，她真的很想再回来，所以我才来这里找她。对了，还有另一封信，如果你看了就会明白。” 爱洛儿说着又掏了掏口袋，然后皱起了眉。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“糟糕，被我弄丢了，我这就去找！”说完爱洛儿转身就跑出了餐厅</p><p>安娜试着叫住她，可小家伙跑得贼快，一下子就消失在走廊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 断章  III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“在看什么？”艾莎凑过来问。</p><p>“是一对小姐妹。”安娜回头看了下艾莎，又指指窗外。</p><p>美丽小镇寂静岭的观湖宾馆，312房间的景观窗正对湖畔。春夏交叠时节，阳光和煦温暖，远处是重峦叠嶂的青山，山下是开阔碧绿的粼粼湖水，水流从山的北面流入，又从西南面流向不知名的远方。</p><p>宾馆一面湖畔的青翠草地上，两个女孩在放风筝。大一点儿的女孩，扎着马尾戴着发箍，穿着一条紫色连衣裙，模样九、十岁的样子；小一点的女孩，留着两条小辫子，穿着浅绿色的裤带裙，模样大约六、七岁。</p><p>小一点的女孩儿扯着风筝线在草地上踉踉跄跄地奔跑，但风有点大，扯得风筝线紧绷绷，而她力气太小，与其说她牵着风筝不如说是风筝在牵着她。大一点的女孩儿紧跟在她身后，时不时伸出双手，做好随时接住摔倒的女孩。她脸上的表情时而欢笑，时而担忧，来来回回切换，显得有些纠结。</p><p>“你怎么知道她们是姐妹？” </p><p>“因为，我们小时候也是这样，在后山的坡道上，那个蓝色的风筝，还记得吗？“安娜怀念地说。</p><p>“啊，那次呀。因为你不听我说，往林子的方向跑，结果风筝挂到树上了，你哭得不行，还是我爬到树上帮你拿下来的。“艾莎也用一副怀念的语气说道。</p><p>“而且你还不小心把裙子划破了，回家挨母亲训了一顿。” </p><p>“说到底还不是怪你。那次我可委屈了，明明你平时摸爬打滚乱闯祸都不会被训斥，我不过爬了个树而已。”艾莎露出委屈的表情。</p><p>“那是因为她们习惯了我的捣蛋，而你是她们引以为傲的大女儿，聪明识礼，不应该做这种粗鲁的事情。”安娜笑了。</p><p>“父亲和母亲总对我期望很高，虽然知道是因为他们爱我。”</p><p>“你确实一直很出色，我为你骄傲姐姐。”安娜说。</p><p>“可是……我竟……”不知为何，艾莎语气一转忧伤。</p><p>安娜觉得姐姐又犯自责了，对于父母的去世。尽管那其实不是她一个人的错。如果要论罪惩罚，安娜认为自己才是那个罪不可赦的。</p><p>“停！艾莎，别想了，你不记得我们来这里的目的？放松，要开心些。”安娜扶住艾莎的肩头安慰。</p><p>“也是…..”艾莎手放到安娜扶在肩膀的手背上，扯出个有些勉强的微笑。</p><p>窗外传来阵阵鸟儿欢快的鸣叫，温暖的阳光照耀在窗前的她们身上，暖哄哄地。她们头挨着头，肩碰着肩，静静地看着湖边嬉闹的那对小姐妹。</p><p>“安娜…..你有没有想过，我是说，曾经，或许，大概有过那么点儿念头…..想要一个孩子…..”</p><p>艾莎拉开些亲密的距离，望着安娜，眼神闪烁着些许迟豫。安娜猜想是不是楼下那对女孩儿让她有所触动。</p><p>“不，艾莎，我不需要孩子，我也不会再爱上别人，我只要有你就够。“安娜望着姐姐的眼睛说。</p><p>“我…不是这个意思。我知道你不会爱上别人，当然，我也无法接受你爱上别人。我的意思…..我是指，你有没有想过要一个…..我们自己的孩子….”艾莎咬着下唇，面色渐渐涨红，说话犹犹豫豫，似乎下了很大决心才把话说完。</p><p>“我们的…孩子？”安娜重复了一遍，恍然大悟，继而一股雀跃的心情冲破了胸口。她既意外又惊喜，艾莎居然这么想的。她可从来都不敢奢望，从来都不敢。</p><p>“艾莎，那当然可以，我很乐意，只要你愿意。我们现在的经济在慢慢好转，适合的时候，我们可以去领养一个，这不是什么问题。”安娜一把抱住艾莎脸贴着脸磨蹭，开心地说。</p><p>“等..等，安娜，我也不是这个意思…”可能安娜抱得太紧了，艾莎稍微挣扎了下，声音闷在安娜的颈窝解释。</p><p>“那，是什么意思？”安娜疑惑地松开艾莎。</p><p>“我的意思是，一个真正的，属于我们的孩子。”艾莎用异常认真的眼神直视安娜。</p><p>“真正的…属于我们….?”</p><p>“我想要怀上你的孩子……”艾莎的脸更红了，她又咬紧了自己的下唇，那里白了一片，似乎用尽全身的勇气才把这难以启齿的话讲出来。</p><p>“你是说….例如，我猜，用人工受孕的方法，把我的…放到，你这里……是吗？”这下轮到安娜涨红了脸，她把手颤抖地放到艾莎的小腹上，又看了看艾莎和自己一样红彤彤的脸蛋，用如梦痴语般的语气说。</p><p>艾莎没有再回话，她把手覆上安娜在她腹部的手背，让掌心更贴近她的小腹，直到传来肌肉收缩跳动的触感。此时艾莎的脸已经红得如熟透的苹果一样，无法再更红。</p><p>安娜的心怦怦地剧烈跳动，无法掩饰兴奋。这个提议光是听着，就能让她幸福得当场融化，就好比童话里渴望阳光的雪人，为了那份温暖，心甘情愿融化自己。</p><p>“这，这真是个激动人心的提议，我当然愿意！我很愿意！可是….那个费用很高很高….我们….”安娜说出了现实的难题。 </p><p>“那笔钱…..可能不应该这样，但是…..”艾莎又说到。</p><p>安娜明白了，艾莎指父母留下的那笔遗产。虽然不是很多，但是足够支付人工受孕的费用。可是，那笔钱她们一直不愿意去动用，因为她们犯下了不可饶恕的罪责，并无颜面去触碰它。如果艾莎连这个都想到了，那么说明她绝不是今天才一时兴起提议的。以艾莎的性格，她一定是深思熟虑了很久很久。她是从什么时候就在考虑这事的？她又是带着什么样的心情，去看待安娜，看待这个假想中的未来？她的姐姐心思如此细腻，她是如此的爱她，爱到可以抛弃自尊，一次次直面道德的谴责，去期盼一个属于她们的孩子。想到这安娜内心五味杂陈。</p><p>“这是罪过，但并不是错，如果你指为了我们的爱。”安娜执起艾莎的手，一连在她的指节上印了好几个吻说。为了艾莎，即使颠倒是非她也不在乎。</p><p>“…你真的这么想？”艾莎很不自信的地问，她需要更多的勇气。</p><p>“当然，我和你一样，迫不及待想要实现它。我们回去以后，可以立刻着手这件事…..甚至，现在，在这里，我就…..”</p><p>没说出口的话被艾莎突然的吻打断。那是一个很浅的吻，只是嘴唇点到为止，然后又退出，又接近，但没再吻上。一如艾莎此刻的心情，既期待得不得了，又害怕得无法承受。</p><p>安娜叹了一口气，搂住艾莎的后腰不让她后退。另一手抚着她的脸颊，抬起下巴，轻轻地说。</p><p>“如果接吻就能怀孕，那就好了…..”</p><p>最后的话语淹没在了再次重叠的双唇里。她们跌跌撞撞倒向了房间的床铺。</p><p>窗外是明媚的阳光，温暖的日光照入室内并不觉冷，还把房间每一处都照得亮堂堂的。床铺离窗口有一段距离，窗外又是湖畔和山川，即便没有拉窗帘，也不会有人看到室内的情况。但是在那么明亮的地方做爱，在阳光下做爱，她们还是第一次。两个人开始时都显得有些拘谨，毕竟她们习惯了在暗处宣泄那份不能张扬的爱情。但随着唇舌的交融，在强烈的本能冲动下，她们很快就就忘记周围的环境。她们一边不停地接吻，一边迫不及待地除去对方身上的衣物，直到赤裸相对。</p><p>“可以吗，这样子….”安娜双手撑在床上半跪着，俯视身下的艾莎问。</p><p>艾莎在床单上微微颤抖，因为那份过于刺激的兴奋。阳光过于明亮，她雪白的身体犹如散发着圣光让安娜有点无从下手。</p><p>“……..安娜，如果你不碰我的话，我现在就会死掉……”艾莎半睁开眼，羞涩地说，继而把发红的脸颊埋进枕头。</p><p>于是，安娜殷勤地抬起手，用手指抚摸姐姐，抚摸她浅金色的头发、她弯弯的细眉、她柔软的脸颊、她薄薄的嘴唇、她光滑的下巴、喉咙、锁骨和肩膀…..</p><p>安娜觉得紧张极了，她已经很久没那么紧张了，这份紧张导致她的动作颤抖而迟疑，就像第一次一样。</p><p>这样的抚摸大概让艾莎很难受，她侧着脸，闭着眼睛，握住安娜的手，把手拉向她的胸前。当安娜触碰到那丰满的柔软时，艾莎倒吸了一口气，又继续把安娜的手往腹沟下更深的地方引去。</p><p>艾莎的那里已经很湿了，像天鹅绒一样光滑。她敏感的反应让安娜觉得就像自己也被抚摸了一样，身体的那里也变得潮湿而温暖，然后像艾莎一样蠕动起臀部。</p><p>很快，安娜停止了轻柔的抚摸，换了一个纠缠的姿势，开始用力地摩擦两人那火热的潮湿的地方，艾莎随着动作逐渐发出低沉而急促的喘息和性感的呻吟。她的身体随着安娜晃动的动作不安分地扭动着，床铺也随之吱吱作响。她的手环上安娜的肩膀，摸到后背，又抓又挠，整得安娜心神不宁、意乱情迷。</p><p>摩擦与纠缠越演越烈，随着艾莎尖锐的愉悦叫喊，而后仿佛整个世界都安静下来，只剩下紧密契合处的欢愉。</p><p>艾莎喘着气，紧绷的身体慢慢放松了下来。安娜从她身上滑落到旁侧，沉重而慵懒地躺下。过了会，艾莎翻过身把她拥入怀抱，让她的头枕在她汗津津的胸脯上，一起静静地躺着，感受彼此剧烈的心跳。</p><p>“你把我弄哭了。” 艾莎下巴磨蹭着安娜的头顶低声说。</p><p>“对不起！我弄疼你了？”安娜抬起头，正准备坐起查看艾莎，却被她收紧的手臂又拥紧在怀里。这样子，她就看不到艾莎的脸了。</p><p>“嘘…..安静，就这样让我抱抱，一会就好…..我只是….太开心了…”艾莎的声音确实哽着，但听起来不是难过。安娜只好听话地由姐姐抱着她，渐渐地，开始觉得困了。</p><p>窗外依然太阳高高挂着，沐浴在阳光中，赤裸也不会觉得寒冷，况且她们此刻切切实实地拥有着彼此。</p><p>可是那天以后，安娜再也没机会体会过那么温暖的阳光。随着艾莎意外的发病，这个美好的不道德的计划，还没开始就被终止了。</p><p>这一定是上帝的惩罚，她们是那么地罪大恶极，又怎么配拥有如此美好的幸福…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 事情的真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安娜放弃了去追爱洛儿，毕竟艾莎就在这附近，随时有可能回来。安娜决定先回312房等待。</p><p>钥匙打开了312房的大门。这是一个豪华标准间，虽然不是套房，但是由于当时两人的储蓄不多，只能住得起这种档次的房间。与阳光无法直射的阴暗走廊不同，尽管外面弥漫着浓雾，但拥有大片窗户的房间还算光线充裕。</p><p>当初与艾莎投宿在这里时，屋子里充满了温暖的阳光，凝视着波光粼粼的湖面，感觉这间屋子就如同梦中的仙境一般。可如今，房间里静悄悄充满了阴郁的氛围。</p><p>在窗户旁边，放着一台电视机，电视机前有一把带扶手的椅子。安娜走过去将录像带塞进电视柜里的录像机中，然后坐在椅子上。录像带开始播放。</p><p>一阵雪花点过后，艾莎出现在电视上，那是安娜录制的影像。</p><p>『还在拍吗？够了安娜….』</p><p>艾莎走到窗边，脸上带着幸福的笑容，她坐在椅子上，遥望着窗外的景色说到。</p><p>『真的很奇妙，说不上为什么，就是特别喜欢这里，感觉很宁静。』</p><p>『可惜我们马上就要回去了，真可惜呀….』艾莎一脸伤感，站起来走向摄影机。</p><p>『据说这里以前是圣地，有神灵会回应向它祈求的人们的愿望，以后有机会的话我们还会再来吧？总有一天，我们一定要再来一次寂静岭，好吗？』艾莎像是祈求一般说道。</p><p>言毕，艾莎突然咳嗽起来，并剧烈地喘息。而后镜头一阵剧烈晃动后，画面切换到了一个房间里，那是艾莎和安娜的房间。</p><p>紧闭窗户的阴暗房间，病重的艾莎躺在床上，而安娜的身影出现在画面里。只见画面中的自己低着头像在和艾莎说什么，然后突然拿起枕头捂住在艾莎的脸上。霎时间，电视画面开始更剧烈地晃动，但还是依稀能看到安娜死死捂住艾莎的画面。一会后，电视机变成了满屏的雪花噪点。</p><p>安娜低着头，一动不动坐在电视前，刚才的画面，一直都是她逃避而无法面对的真相。安娜痛苦地抓住头发发出了发出了呜咽声。脸颊滑落的滂沱泪水是从安娜内心伤痛中所流出的鲜血，扒开伤口窥视那黑暗的部分，可怕的记忆也随之涌出，头脑中的影像与录像带中的回忆场面重合在一起。</p><p>这时，门开了，爱洛儿跑了进来。</p><p>“安娜，你找到艾莎了吗？” 爱洛儿问。</p><p>安娜并没有回应，仍旧沉浸在哀伤之中。</p><p>“你哭了….是因为没找到艾莎吗？” 爱洛儿来到安娜身边，小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“爱洛儿，艾莎已经不在这个世界上了。”安娜控制不住巨大的悲伤，连牙齿都在颤抖，嘶哑地说。</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“她死了….”</p><p>接着安娜又抬起头望着爱洛儿快要哭出来的脸蛋，又继续说。</p><p>“是我…..杀死她的…..”</p><p>爱洛儿目不转睛地盯着安娜，接着突然开始捶打安娜。安娜没有反抗。</p><p>“混蛋！为什么要这么做！你这个凶手！还给我！把艾莎还给我！你就那么讨厌她吗？她妨碍到你了吗？你这个混蛋！混蛋、混蛋、混蛋！她一直在等你….而你….”</p><p>幼小的拳头力量渐渐变弱，爱洛儿的声音也逐渐变小，然后是心碎的哭声。安娜一把抱住痛哭着的爱洛儿，</p><p>“对不起….我对艾莎….她……”</p><p>“放开我!”</p><p>爱洛儿用力挣扎开，跑去打开门。她泪眼朦胧地看了安娜一眼，随后走了出去。</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>安娜对着离去的小小背影道歉。如果可以的话，她想把所有的事情都解释给爱洛儿听，可是她大概无法理解吧。对方还是个孩子，这样做只会伤害到她。</p><p> </p><p>爱洛儿离开后，房间里只留下安娜和花屏的电视机。但没过多久，收音机里传来熟悉的女人声音在呼唤安娜。</p><p>“安娜….你在哪儿?我一直在等你，一直….来找我吧….你恨我吗？所以你不愿意来找我？请快一点….你迷路了吗？我就在附近，安娜…..求你了，我想见你……”</p><p>毫无疑问，不管电视里又或记忆里那一个是真实的，事情还没有解决，安娜必须去做一个了断。安娜擦干泪水，重新离开312房。</p><p>刚走出312房，外面的景象发生了变化，就和在医院那时一样，旅馆呈现出荒废的样子。墙壁满是裂痕，地板上也是全都是灰尘，天花板上挂满了蜘蛛网，走廊尽头的窗户变得污浊不堪，玻璃也残缺不全。这一切也许就是刚刚才发生。</p><p>变异的旅馆不再安全，熟悉的怪物又开始四处游荡，安娜躲避着怪物，来到二楼的一个监听房。她拿起耳机，听到了一段和汉斯医生曾经的对话。</p><p>『你说艾莎快要死了？开什么玩笑！』</p><p>『我很抱歉安娜。』</p><p>『你不是医生吗，救死扶伤是你的职责，怎么能就这样放弃她！』</p><p>『请你冷静，作为医生我必定竭尽全力，但….她的情况已经没有有效的治疗方法了。』</p><p>『那….艾莎…还有多少时间剩下？』</p><p>『这个不好说，少则半年，多则….三年吧……』</p><p>录音到此为止，在旅馆内徘徊的安娜内心中的记忆再次苏醒。那是绝望被宣告的一瞬间。那一天，幸福的日子的确消失了。比起深爱的艾莎，安娜已经先死了，变成了一具行尸走肉，一副没有灵魂的躯壳。</p><p>可即便心已死，痛苦却没有完结。</p><p>日渐衰弱憔悴的艾莎，让安娜感到无能为力和痛心疾首，心中的烦躁如同猛烈而又寒冷的暴风雪，凛冽的愤怒也开始慢慢膨胀起来。</p><p>安娜走出监听室，本以为很糟糕的旅馆，变得更加破败不堪，周围的一切似乎正在褪色，空气沉重得无法呼吸，给人一种绝望的压迫感。同时旅馆里的空间也发生了错乱，就和之前的公寓一样，仿佛在阻止安娜的前进。</p><p>安娜来到一楼，那里已被水浸没到膝盖，而且水中居然还有怪物，这又进一步阻碍了安娜。安娜克服重重困难，终于找到出口，来到一条向上的楼梯。这里与前面水浸的潮湿室内完全不一样，里面火光冲天，到处充满灼热的空气。</p><p>安娜站在楼梯下，眯着眼抬头仰望，辛蒂正站在楼梯中间的台阶上，静静地看着墙上的一幅画。说是画，其实是两具被木桩钉在画框上的尸体，像是一个中年男性和一个年轻男性的尸体。他们虽然被火焰所灼烧，但却没有变成焦炭，让人产生一种他们还活着的感觉。一如被地狱的烈火所惩罚的罪人。</p><p>安娜缓缓走上台阶，靠近辛蒂。</p><p>“妈妈！我一直在找你，我只剩下你了….”辛蒂察觉到有人靠近，回过头。火焰所引起的气流吹动着她的头发显得无比诡异，在火光映照下的脸庞上带着亢奋的表情，还有一丝悲哀的平静。</p><p>安娜下意识地向后退了几步。</p><p>“为什么要躲着我？我们终于可以在一起了….” 辛蒂笑了笑，脸上带着一丝疯狂，伸出双手捧住安娜的脸颊。</p><p>“不！你不是妈妈！”靠近后，看清来人，辛蒂突然又清醒过来，</p><p>“是你….对….对不起…..”她一边说一边往楼上后退。</p><p>“辛蒂….”</p><p>安娜小心地靠近她，她看起来很脆弱，需要安慰，就像此时的自己，安娜生出一股同病相怜之情。</p><p>“安娜，之前谢谢你救了我…..不过……我宁愿你没救过。就连妈妈也说，我活该….” 辛蒂痛苦地说到。</p><p>“你需要宽恕，对别人也好，对自己也好。”安娜安慰，</p><p>“不要装出那副伪善的嘴脸！你以为你能救我？你愿意爱我？照顾我？抚平我的伤痛？可我….却天真的以为过…..”</p><p>火焰的势头更加高涨，辛蒂恶狠狠地盯着安娜，她的神情既悲伤又愤怒。安娜对她的讽刺和反击不知道该如何回答。</p><p>“归根结底，你也是被召唤到这个小镇上的人，根本没有资格装作一副伟大的样子来对我进行说教……”辛蒂用厌恶的语气继续说。</p><p>她转过身，向楼梯上走了几步，忽然像是想到了什么事情似的停了下来，回过头。</p><p>“那把刀，你要还给我吗?”</p><p>“不，不行，你这样不能给你。”安娜拒绝了，她担心辛蒂会做傻事。</p><p>“难道你也想留着自杀用吗?”辛蒂毫不避讳地直视着安娜，眼神中带着轻蔑。</p><p>“我，才没有想过自杀….”</p><p>说出这句话后，安娜猛然反应过来，虽然自己想要试探辛蒂的心，可是好像反被对方所看透。辛蒂早看到了安娜自己都没有意识到的东西。</p><p>辛蒂居高临下地又看了安娜一眼，忽然放声大笑，什么都不再说，走入了火海。</p><p>“这里简直是地狱…”安娜看着她离去的背影低声说。</p><p>“你也看到这些火了？可是，对我来说，这里一直是地狱…..” 辛蒂头也不回地说，走向了她的终点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 诺  言（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楼道里的火焰越烧越猛，木质的楼梯随时有可能倒塌，猛烈的气流夹杂着火焰的高温吹来，难以忍受的热量迫使安娜退回到满是积水的通道，逃离了那个炼狱。</p><p>回到积水浸没的房间，安娜在门口等了会，又忍不住从门缝窥视刚才燃烧的房间，但那里已经看不到火烧的迹象，墙上的两具尸体也不见了，只剩一条阴森的向上楼梯。刚才的一切都是幻觉吗？如果是，那是否这个旅馆也是？是虚空内心的外在表现？不过，已经这个时候了，真的也好，假的也好，已经无所谓了。</p><p>安娜重新踏上满是瓦砾的走廊，旅馆内可以开启的门越来越少，原来众多的分岔路渐渐地变成了单向选择，像是有人在后面引导着安娜走向内心深处的终点。</p><p>在一条走廊的尽头，唯一的一扇门紧闭着，门后传来一股安娜从未感受过的强烈的抵抗，一种讨厌被闯入的情绪。</p><p>这里就是终点吗？</p><p>安娜手按在门把，推动了沉重的大门，一个四周被铁皮包裹的像刑场一样的大厅展现在眼前。</p><p>“安娜！”</p><p>尚未来得及看清环境，一个女人声音大喊着。</p><p>安娜循声看去，只见房间里一个类似阁楼的层平台上，艾丽莎被大字型地固定在一块木板上倒吊着，她旁边是两个行刑者，握着巨大长矛的三角头。这个怎么都甩不掉的恶魔一下出现两个，安娜顿觉束手无策。</p><p>“安娜！救救我。”艾丽莎拼命挣扎着，绝望地求救。</p><p>本应该死了两次的艾丽莎又要再次惨遭杀害，而这些怪物仿佛故意要演示给安娜看，正一步一步走像艾丽莎。</p><p>“不！不！求求你们了，住手，我真的求求你了！”安娜踉跄地向前，对着那魔鬼恳求。</p><p>然而，回应安娜的却是艾丽莎贯穿耳膜的凄惨的叫声，三角头的长矛毫不留情地贯穿了她的身体，顿时血流如注，从二楼的平台滴滴答答地掉落地面，那声音一如安娜被粉碎的心掉落。</p><p>“啊！啊！啊！够了！够了！我受够了！”</p><p>安娜绝望地跪倒在地，双手紧紧抱着头，声嘶力竭地大喊。行刑者三角头凝视着他，慢慢地围拢到他身边，它们把安娜当成了下一个死刑囚犯。</p><p>恶魔越来越近，本应立刻恐慌逃命的安娜，突然不可思议地冷静了下来。她突然醒悟，导致这种混沌而又荒诞的异变的原因；阻挡自己前进的怪物们所存在的理由；这些都是基于什么人的意志所产生的。</p><p>不，其实不是现在才醒悟，而是从一开始时就知道了，只是自己不愿意承认而已，为此甚至将记忆封印起来。</p><p>这个曾被人们奉为圣地的小镇，却是蕴含着神秘的力量，回应着到此而来的迷茫的人心。那些可怕的怪物虽然不是安娜所创造的，但却是寂静岭神秘的力量借助自己的意志所创造。它们应安娜所愿而生，为了惩罚安娜内心的罪恶。</p><p>“我以前很软弱……. 所以才希望你们的存在….. 希望有人能来惩罚我的罪过…..但是现在都结束了…..我已知道真相，是该结束这一切了…..”安娜喃喃自语。</p><p>安娜重新地站起来，带着恍然大悟的表情，举枪直面那一直逃避的不敢面对的内心的恶魔。</p><p> </p><p>不知是否因为认清了自己内心的心魔，曾经无论如何都不能击退的三角头，在安娜猛烈的攻击下居然被击倒了。当安娜再次冷静下来，冷眼看着一定动不动的怪物，准备去救艾丽莎时，她的尸体消失了。</p><p>安娜跑出房间，正如预料中的，门外的废墟迹象更严重了，如同被大火焚烧过一样。现在，安娜所面对的不再是旅馆内部的景象，取而代之的是一条看不见尽头的走廊。</p><p>安娜走在死一般寂静的走廊，封印的记忆被释放了出来，随着脚步的前行，艾莎那悲伤欲泣的声音在耳边响起，渐渐清晰。</p><p>『安娜，你在干什么？』</p><p>『我带了些花给你，想着你会喜欢….』</p><p>『我不需花！你快滚吧！』</p><p>『艾莎，别这么说，这是我专门去采，是你最喜欢花，你看….』</p><p>『你是在讽刺我吗？看看现在的我，疾病和药物把我折磨成了怪物，我不配和花在同一个画面里！求求你…..离开吧…..不要看我…..我一点用都没有，反正我快要死了……』</p><p>『不…..不….艾莎……』</p><p>『你也知道的吧，我日子不多了，后天，不，说不定就是明天…..还不如杀了我来得痛快…..我对医院来说就是个金矿，所以他们才不让我轻易死去…..』</p><p>『安娜…..别走…..别离开我……我不是真心让你走…..求你了安娜……快对我说，说我会好起来…..对我说….我不会死…..求求你了……』</p><p>这是某次安娜去医院探望艾莎时的回忆。那时的艾莎被病魔折磨得无比憔悴，由于放疗和药物的副作用，她那一头引以为傲的浅金色秀发和娇嫩雪白的肌肤也都失去了往日的光彩。艾莎甚至失去了本来的自己，曾经温文尔雅的她总是显得十分焦躁，对安娜恶语相向，甚至摔闹打骂。对此安娜无法接受艾莎的变化，甚至还产生了恐惧。那个自己曾经深爱的美丽的灵魂正在渐渐消失，剩下一具空壳般的肉体。所以安娜才……..</p><p>安娜不敢再继续回忆下去，那些不堪回首的痛苦过去。这次，她要用自己的双手，让一切结束。</p><p>安娜走着走着来到了尽头处，穿过一扇门后，到达了湖边。湖面上依然飘着浓重的雾气，一种让人感到不舒服的浓雾，就像是潜伏在寂静岭中的怪物显现出了它的真面目。在浓雾深处，能够看到一条生了锈的铁质楼梯，好像是通到旅馆屋顶上的安全梯。</p><p>安娜踏上楼梯，身边浓雾弥漫，有种仿佛前往天堂的错觉。</p><p>楼梯不长，很快就到了尽头。顶楼像是一个被烧毁的大厅，屋顶的砖瓦都已毁掉，露出灰蒙蒙的天空。在一扇朝着湖面的破败窗口前，有一个女人双手交叉依靠在窗台上，正望眺望湖面。她身材纤细，穿着一条水蓝色的连衣裙，浅金色的长发编成蓬松的单辫落在肩头。这一身是艾莎生前众多扮相中，安娜最喜欢的。</p><p>“艾莎?”安娜放轻脚步，缓缓走过去，轻轻呼唤。</p><p>听到安娜的呼唤，那个女人缓缓回过头来，然后哼笑了一声。</p><p>“又错了，艾莎不是已经被你杀死了吗？“</p><p>“艾丽莎？够了！”</p><p>“什么?”</p><p>“不要再装模作样的了。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思?”</p><p>“不要再装成艾莎的样子!”</p><p>“为什么？艾莎不再了，但你可以拥有我，我会永远都陪着你，也绝不会对你大喊大叫，更不会让你伤心难过。这难道不都是你想要的吗？”突然，艾丽莎扑进安娜怀抱，抱着她，在耳边温柔地说。</p><p>“……我知道….可是！你不是艾莎！我全都想起来了，你既不是艾莎，也不是艾丽莎，你从一开始就是不存在的，只是我可悲的想象！”安娜猛地一把推开艾丽莎，用尽全力吼出了真相。她再也不需要遮掩，再也不需要自欺欺人，她只想寻求最后的解脱。</p><p>“好吧，我知道了，可是，我绝不会让你找会艾莎的！“艾丽莎露出了憎恨的表情，面部开始扭曲，身体也开始膨胀，转眼间变成了一个怪物。</p><p>一个金属制成的四角方框，就好像是一张床，其中间是个穿着修女服的被束缚的女人，她被倒着钉在上面的姿态，使安娜联想起躺在床上的艾莎不幸的遭遇。尽管这个怪物样子十分可怕，但其中还保留着一块神圣的领域，是那张与艾莎一模一样的脸。这个怪物一边攻击安娜，一边以充满诱惑的声音说道：</p><p>“安娜……让我来帮你消除吧，你的回忆，你心中艾莎的身影。我将取而代之…..那不正是你所期望的吗?忘掉那些艰辛的过去……生活在幻想中的世界…..我绝对不会把你交给艾莎的!”</p><p>尽管很清楚，艾丽莎不过是自己虚构出来的慰藉内心的幻想，可是面对那张挚爱的脸庞，想到她曾经陪伴着自己一起在小镇上徘徊，慰藉安娜心中的孤独，安娜终究难以开枪射击。</p><p>安娜一边回避怪物的攻击，一边纠结着内心，刚才坚定的信念此时竟然又开始动摇了…..</p><p>可是！如果之前活泼美丽的艾丽莎是自己心中对艾莎美好的思念所产生的，那现在这个怪物的艾丽莎，想是自己丑陋的贪欲让她变成了这幅模样吧？那些美好的过往、心酸而悲伤的往事，以及无法挽回的错误，它们在安娜的心中汇聚成了艾丽莎，暴露在了她的眼前。</p><p>如果不能直面自己的内心，那么一切永远都不会结束，其实答案在一开始时就知道了……</p><p>在躲过了一次又一次的攻击，安娜找准时机，悲痛地举枪瞄准艾丽莎的心脏。那些倾注了所有思绪的子弹，如同热吻般贯穿了她的胸膛。血花四溅，艾丽莎发出一声惨叫，仿佛生命中最后的挽歌，接着便重重地摔落地面。</p><p>“安娜…..”</p><p>艾丽莎无力地蜷缩在地上，小声呼唤着，安娜走了过去，跪在她身边。记忆与幻想又一次重叠，眼前不再是口吐鲜血的艾丽莎，变成了躺在床上的艾莎，安娜坐在床头的椅子上，一如过去几年重复无数次的画面。</p><p>“艾莎，对不起……”</p><p>“没关系……『想要死』…. 我是这么说的，我想解脱…”艾莎脸上带着虚弱的微笑温柔地看着安娜。</p><p>“你那么痛苦，我却无能为力…..对不起…..而且你也……”安娜用力地摇了摇头，忍住眼里的泪水。</p><p>“…….你也说过…『我不想死』…..可……我……”安娜哽咽着，说不下去。</p><p>“不要责备自己……杀了我……你会觉得很痛苦…..这就够了…..”艾莎叹息着说。</p><p>不知不觉，艾莎的脸又变回了艾丽莎的，她闭上了眼睛，脸上带着满足的表情。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>安娜站了起来，最后的记忆也回来了。</p><p>那天，捂住艾莎，终结了她的痛苦后，是自己抱着她离开了房间，接着上了车，来到了这里。</p><p>这不过是两三天前的事…….</p><p> </p><p>安娜从旅馆原路返回，小镇的迷雾正渐渐散去，阳光从云层洒落，那些可怕的怪物、破败景象，在阳光下消失得无影无踪，青山绿水的宁静小镇又回来了。</p><p>“我回来了，艾莎……”安娜回到出发的停车场，打开车后坐，微笑着对躺在那里的艾莎说道。</p><p>艾莎穿着那条水蓝色的连衣裙，浅金色的长发编成蓬松的单辫落在肩头，苍白的脸庞很平静，细心看，嘴角似乎还微微翘起。她一直都在这里，一个人，孤零零地等待，等待着安娜归来，发现她。</p><p>“对不起，让你待在如此不舒服的地方……”</p><p>安娜把艾莎从后座抱了出来，小心地放到副驾驶座位上，扣好安全带。这动作就像她们第一次来这个小镇时，出发前她为她做的一样。那时她刚找到了心仪的工作不久，决定用第一笔奖金带她出去旅游。出发当天天气很好，阳光和煦，微风徐徐，艾莎在她身边，笑得很幸福。</p><p>安娜随后也坐进驾驶席，目光饱含深情，依依不舍地再看了一眼如同沉沉睡去但决不会睁开眼睛的艾莎，然后发动了车引擎。</p><p>艾莎，我全都想起来了。</p><p>我之所以会来到这个小镇的理由，大概是因为我在害怕些什么东西吧。但是，在这个世上，我最害怕的还是失去你。</p><p>所以我们要在一起，就你和我两个人。</p><p>安娜深深吸了一口气，看着不远处碧绿清澈的湖面，脸上带着坚定的微笑，用力踩下油门……..</p><p> </p><p>湖边的岸上，青草地被雾水打湿显得更加鲜嫩。爱洛儿此刻正坐在湖边的草地上休息，她展开艾莎写给安娜的信。这封信她找了好久，原来只是掉落在旅馆餐厅的钢琴椅子下。</p><p>安娜那个家伙，跑去哪里了，她不是很想看这封信吗？可是等了这么久，都不见她回来，她不会迷路了吧。</p><p>爱洛儿嘟嘟嘴抱怨。</p><p>她很想念艾莎，可是到处都找不到她。或许因为她还是个孩子，她太无力，没能够找回艾莎。但是，安娜是大人，她也在找艾莎，她找到她了吗？如果找到了，她会不会不计较之前她所做的恶作剧，带艾莎来见自己？她真的真的，很想见艾莎…..</p><p>带着如同期盼见到母亲的热切心情，又一次，爱洛儿读起了那份看过很多遍的信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>在模糊的梦境中，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我看到了那个小镇，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>寂静岭，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>你答应我要再次带我来这里，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>但是你没有，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>现在，我独自在这里，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>在『老地方』，等着你，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我等着你来找我，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>可是，你却没有。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>在寂寞与哀伤之中，我永远地等待着。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我想我之所以会变成这样，一定是上帝对我不会被宽恕的罪过的惩罚。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>那是对我将你拖入道德深渊的惩罚。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我也曾想过如果那天我忍住了，是不是就会不一样，爸爸妈妈，还有你。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>可是，现实不会改变。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我在等着你，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我在心里祈祷你回来见我，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>在医院的每一天，我躺在床上，盯着天花板，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>心里总是想着你。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>前几天，医生终于允许我回家了。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>虽然我现在能够稍微平静一些，但还是没有好转，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>而我也知道，这是我最后的机会了。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>但不管怎么说，只要能回家我就很高兴，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>这件事是不会改变的。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>可是，对于我回家这件事，你会感到高兴吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>来到病房的你，总是心事重重，是讨厌我了吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我令你生厌了吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>也许吧。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>当我知道自己没有未来时，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我不想死，我想要活下去。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>但最终无论如何我都会死去，所以我大声地哭喊。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>对不起，我的焦躁伤害了你</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>因此，我觉得你憎恨我，讨厌我，都是很正常的事情。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>现在，我已经处于弥留之际，所以想要在这里写下这些话。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我爱你，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>超过任何人，胜于任何事。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>虽然我变成了现在这副模样，但你还是会留在我身边，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我真的很高兴。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>这些话都是我有感而发，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>所以这封信可能没什么重点。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我拜托他们，如果我死了的话就把这封信交给你，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>当你读到这封信的时候，我已经不在这个世界上了。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我不会说让你忘记我，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>也不会说不要忘记我。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>从我生病到去世的这几年间，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>你一直背负着沉重的枷锁，对此我感到十分内疚。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>虽然你付出了很多很多，我却无以为报，</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我希望你能够幸福自由地活下去。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>安娜，我的太阳</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>你让我很幸福</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>====================================================</p><p>磕磕碰碰地终于填完了这个坑，全文7.2W字。虽然说是同人，但基于游戏，所以相当一部分是属于流程性质的，因此阅读体验可能相对枯燥。而关于回忆部分，因为都是碎片化的内容，也不知道读完全文诸位是否能感受我想表达的EA。再来是结局，本来想选一个比较好接受，又或重新写，但是考虑了很久还是决定用官方结局，而且在我看来这个结局也是最适合的。总之不管怎么说能完结是件高兴的事情，或许本篇有很多不足，但是依然希望诸位阅读愉快，如果能留言谈点想法更好～</p><p>关于回忆部分内容的顺序，完结后这里列出，大家对应一下相应的章节。回忆线其实也可以独立串成一个故事：</p><p>【4 --&gt; 7 --&gt; 12 --&gt; 14 --&gt; 3--&gt; 16 --&gt; 2 --&gt; 10】</p><p> </p><p>此外为了剧情的流畅度，删减了些游戏中的内容，一些没交代清楚的在最后统一补充解释下：<br/>
1)	寂静岭在正常人眼中只是个普通的小镇，但在有心障的人眼中却是另一个样子。上一章艾莎在录像里说过，『以前这里是圣地』，暗指小镇确实存在不可思议的力量，能够响应人们心中的黑暗。也正因为这样，安娜这种心有罪恶感的人，会看见那些恐怖怪物和景象。同理辛蒂和奥拉夫。但是在拥有纯洁心灵的爱洛儿眼里，这个小镇只是个很普通的地方，所以她才能任意穿梭不受伤害。<br/>
2)	艾丽莎这个人，是彻头彻尾安娜幻想出来的。按照游戏设定解释，她是应安娜愿望而产生，所以很可能除了安娜，没有人能看到她。这也解释得通在保龄球馆那章，为什么她拒绝与安娜一起进入球馆。<br/>
3)	辛蒂这个人，文中写得相对隐晦，她其实是因为曾遭到过父亲或哥哥的性qin，又被信任的母亲抛弃，才来到这个小镇。在这之前，她可能已经把家人都杀害了。<br/>
4)	奥拉夫这个人，是真的挂了。<br/>
5)	爱洛儿设定上可能是个孤儿，因为身体不好一直在医院，才认识了艾莎。<br/>
6)	如果能克服心理恐惧，也不嫌弃画面，建议胆子大的可以去玩玩寂静岭2，体验下这部作品的精髓。当下很多大热的恐怖游戏其实里面都有寂静岭2的影子，要知道它已经是个近二十年前的游戏了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>